


生命的空杯系列番外

by Ashalita



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 73,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashalita/pseuds/Ashalita
Relationships: 表海 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	1. can we touch

番外1

来，续杯，续起来。

============================

“啊……头都要裂开了……”

一晚没睡，硬是靠一杯速溶咖啡撑到了下午比赛结束，听着自己的名字被赛场广播一遍遍放送的游戏感觉自己的头在胀痛。

“胜者是——我们不败的游戏之王——武藤游戏！”

很多看了决赛的参赛者也都纷纷过来向他庆祝，游戏不是很擅长推辞这种事，于是他们一 一交换了联系方式，等所有的事情都结束已经快五点了。

C市临海，夏日的傍晚就有些微凉了，吹拂得刚从燥热的赛场出来的游戏非常舒服，天边的晚霞很绚烂，就像是梦里的童话神殿一样焕发着金色的光彩。路边的行人三三两两，有些小孩子握着甜筒开心地吃着。

“真好……”

游戏手插着兜边看边慢悠悠地走着，想给海马打个电话，但是拿起手机才想起来自己根本不知道海马的电话号码。

等一下回去一定要先问这件事……一想到等会儿要回的不是童实野而是海马宅，游戏情不自禁地微笑了一下。

“大概是新体验吧，还有点兴奋……”

可以进入海马君的生活里。

早上出门的时候他劝海马睡一会儿，并且告诉海马他拿了房卡要出去。他没有告诉海马自己是去参加决斗比赛的事，因为觉得海马需要休息，怕他硬要跟来。

海马点了点头算是同意，应该是去睡了，而且自己也有记得买了早餐回来。

“所以，要不要顺便把晚餐也买了，诶……海马君喜欢吃什么这种事情，完全没头绪……海马君从来不在学校食堂吃饭，肯定也不会吃便利店的东西……一点线索也没有……”

不如我自己来做吧！于是游戏又心情愉悦地又在回家的路上拐个了弯去了海鲜市场。

回到海马宅的时候大概是六点，黄昏的渐渐变成深色的橙红，有些刺眼。

他轻快地走着，一想到海马君在那里等他，就有一种莫名的愉悦是怎么回事。

“我回来啦。”

他打开门的瞬间，看到站在阳台和客厅连接处的海马……他就像惊弓之鸟一样大幅度地弹动了一下，惊愕地看着出现在客厅门边的游戏。

“呃，海马君……这栋宅没有像是门前摄像一类的东西吗？”

游戏打开灯，客厅里连着露天阳台，已经都是昏黄的余晖了却不开灯吗。他困惑地看着惊吓的海马，他以为从进门开始海马就知道了，昨天夜里跑得慌没有注意，今天下午回来的时候抬头看到外门上头是有摄像头的。

“……”

海马没有说话。

游戏才觉得他有些不对劲，海马惊愕的表情渐渐变得可怕。

“你怎么了，海马君？”

游戏把手里的三文鱼放在电视柜上，刚想过去，海马立刻像绷紧了的皮筋一样地咆哮着：“滚开！滚出去！”

“？！”

游戏被他不太正常的样子吓到了。怎么了？发生什么了？

“我不应该……”

“哈？”

“我不应该同意……滚出去，武藤游戏。”

海马怒视着他，那表情恨不得……把游戏给瞬移出去。

发生了什么？

————————————————————

“是这样，小春，我有一个……朋友，他有些不太正常……我可能需要你的帮助。”

“什么程度的喵？话说回来你居然会问我这种业余生……你不知道我已经翘了半个学期的专业课了嘛~喵~？”

如果平时的话，游戏一定会就她说话喜欢带猫音后缀的习惯和她开玩笑，但是他现在完全没有心情胡闹。

“我不知道该怎么说……就在昨天他答应和我……呃就是，就是……”

游戏尴尬地卡住了，答应把他的一切都给我什么的……

“要是他的毛病就是‘答应和你……呃就是，就是……’的话，我也没办法帮你喵。”小春一边抠着指甲一边闲闲地说。

游戏懊恼地抓了抓头发：“我不知道该怎么定义啊，就像是……”

建立关系。

“对，我们建立了一种关系。”

“噗，游戏——”

“好了拜托小春你不要打断我……我怕你再打一个岔我又卡住了……就……不管是怎么样奇怪的关系总之是有了联系，然后他今天就要我滚出去……”

“哇，你干了什么很过分的事吗喵？”小春心想，刺激，游戏之王居然自爆情商低，噗嗤，所以有了关系说到底不就是男女……啊不，男男朋友吗。

“我……我什么也没干啊！”游戏委屈得稍稍提高了一些声音：“我只是出去一天参加一个比赛而已，我回来的时候他就像……呃，疯了一样，冲我大喊大叫，还朝我丢东西……结果自己还踩到自己摔碎的玻璃花瓶上，到现在也不让我靠近他，自己锁了门跑进了屋里。我简直是一头雾水，拿着绷带在门外敲了半天门都进不去。打了一天比赛不说我到现在还没有吃东西……我感觉自己的脑筋都要转不过来……”

“……”

“小春你在听吗？”

“喂喂，”小春把自己几乎是挂在沙发上的姿势摆正：“你的朋友好像听起来确实有什么毛病啊，他脑子正常吗喵？”

“昨天是正常的……今天我不知道……”

正常到几乎都有些不正常的地步了……等一下……什么叫脑子正常不正常……游戏心里稍稍抗议了一下，这样说的好像海马君确实有什么精神疾病一样……精神疾病？

“那个，我想起来了，他的……朋友说他有心理障碍，昨天我看到他有自残的行为。”

“心理障碍这种事我没接触他我无法判断严重到什么程度啊喵。”小春盘起腿来，忍不住地吐槽：“喂喂，游戏，你和杏子分了的时候我还以为你这种死宅再也不想这回事了，结果你不但上手很快，还上手了一个神经病，还是一个男的神经病算是怎么回事啊喵。”

“他不是真的神经病啊！我们也没……啊啊啊小春我脑壳痛你不要说有的没的添乱了，这怎么一下子说得完啊。我现在真的、真的好想把门撬开，他踩在碎玻璃上，跑过去的时候滴了一路血简直……”

“……”

“他昨天真的，就是能好好沟通，简直就像是不可思议地敞开了心扉一样，结果今天就完全控制不住的样子……我该怎么办啊，小春，快救——”

“啪。”

卧室的门打开了。

在露天阳台打电话的游戏吓了一个激灵：“海马君？！”

海——马——君——我——X。

小春裂开了。小春和她松手掉在地上的手机一起裂开了。小春作为和游戏以及海马同班了两年半的转校生，现G大的心理学研究生，裂开了。

海马在看到露天阳台的游戏时一瞬间表情变得惊恐。

“你怎么还没走……”

“……”他看到海马的嘴唇嗫喏了两下，并没听清楚他说了什么，

“滚啊！”

诶——？！

海马几步就朝他扑了过来似乎是想把他推下去，游戏睁大了眼睛，他本能地往旁边一闪，结果海马自己收不住直直地冲着那段只有半身高的白色栏杆冲了过去，游戏感觉自己的血液一瞬间凉了，他把手机丢开，死死地抱住了海马往回拖——

“海马君！！！”

把他冲出去的半身拉回来，两个人一起摔在地上，海马摔在他身上。他们的脑子似乎都被眩晕和疼痛击昏了一瞬间。直到清醒过来的时候游戏还在抱着海马。

他还没反应过来是怎么回事，海马是想把他推下去吗？所有那一瞬间他知道的事只有靠本能的感官获取的信息——海马君的腰……也太细了。

然后海马开始像是触电了一样挣扎着，朝后用胳膊肘撞游戏，游戏试图控制他，把他翻过来压在地上，但因为海马的腿太长了，死死地别着他的腿，所以一直没成功。

情急之下游戏用自己的额头撞向了海马的后脑勺，然后在一阵眩晕到眼前发黑的痛苦中，他死死勒住的海马慢慢不挣扎了。

游戏把手松开，海马从他身上滑下去。游戏自己歪向一边痛苦地捂住了额头，然后他立刻去查看海马的情况。

海马晕过去了，躺在那里无比安静。

果然只有失去意识的时候最乖……

游戏坐在旁边，用手扶着头喘两口气，使劲晃了晃自己的脑袋，更晕了。

就从昨天开始，从昨天再见到海马君之后，自己的人生就朝着这种奇怪的方向一去不回了，什么决斗转移人生控制权，什么不想见到你就要你消失这种极端的事情接连不断。

太极端了啊，不能有话好好说吗海马君？游戏苦恼地看了看天空。

黄昏的余晖全被深蓝色的夜幕浸染了，一些蝉鸣细细碎碎地响着，凉意开始上来。阳台不像屋子里全都是毛绒地毯，是冰冷的华丽瓷砖。

海马君为什么不想看到我啊？

游戏捂着额头，困惑地看回躺在那里的海马，昏黄的落日在他脸上洒上一层金辉，他脸部放松的时候好像一个静谧的天使。

但是刚刚要他消失的那样子，可真是恶鬼啊……还有他的脚，这样子是怎么跑过来的……地毯都踩上血渍了吧……  
完全不明白发生了什么，我好饿，头好晕好痛。游戏可怜地想。  
算了，不要想些有的没的了，还是快点把他弄进屋子吧……

——————————————

“喂，啊阿姨晚上好，不好意思打扰了，我找小春。嗯嗯，有点事情麻烦她。好，我等着。”

游戏一边搅拌着锅里的汤羹，一边打电话。

“喂游戏。”

“小春……”

“你、现在、立刻、回家啊我说！”小春扶了扶头上包着的浴巾：“你疯了吗和那个海马在一起？”

喵都忘了喵了。

“……”

怎么可能啊……先不提有没有晚班车直通童实野的，就现在海马还在屋子里人事不省能就这样走了吗。游戏感觉自己的脑子在小春的高音里一缩一缩地剧痛着。

“你在干嘛啊武藤游戏喵。”小春声音降低了一点。

“我在做饭……我不行了，我至少要吃点东西再照顾他。”游戏夹着电话把鱼羹端下来准备炒鸡蛋。令人惊异，厨房里的食材应有尽有。应该是AI平时做的吧。

“……那他呢喵？”

“刚才我们……打了一架。”

“打——了——一——架……喵……你还好吧？”

实际上是海马想杀了他，游戏回想起来海马那个疯狂的表情还感到胆战心惊。

“呃，然后他被我打昏了，我把他抱到了卧室把他踩到玻璃受伤的脚包扎好了，现在我在——”

“Wha——你把海马打昏了？？？那个海马？？？我是知道城之内是有定期逼你去健身房，但是那个海马不是会……会什么柔道还是什么防身术吗？什么贵族必修课？？？就算现在的你也应该比他矮一头吧喵？？？”小春觉得自己快要无法呼吸了。

“诶总之是昏了……我现在的头也好痛……”物理的。

“……我处理不了，我完全处理不了那个海马，我不知道你们发生了什么但是我帮不了你喵。”

“算了……我也理解……我现在……我现在脑筋都没在转的，只有靠本能行事不然我完全是搞不清楚状况……我需要想找个人说一下话而已……话说回来小春你为什么这么讨厌海马君啊……”

没有道理啊，游戏想，在学校里海马君就是一个沉默寡言的（不屑讲话的）、由于身高总是坐在最后一排的人而已啊。他根本不需要炫耀什么……因为后面还有一整栋教学楼都是海马家出资赞助盖的上面有一个巨型的KC……再说他哪有到学校上几次课……

“我不是讨厌他啦……是……因为我那天走过他身边看到他看的书啊喵，《查拉图斯特拉如是说》，拜托那种书我们现在的导师才要求我们看的好吧。我现在才后知后觉那个人脑子根本那时候就有问题了喵……果然现在出毛病了吧喵。”

“查……什么？”游戏搅拌蛋液的手顿了一下：“我如果看了会不会更能了解他？”

“你不要看了……我怕会出两个疯子喵。”

“呃……好吧……那现在我该怎么办……”

“你不要总是问我怎么办啊喂你明明比我聪明得多啊喂游、戏、之、王！！！”小春死死地抓着自己头发：“所以你们确立关系了喵？”

“有……没有吧，呃……我……我也不知道。应该是什么关系？”

“……”小春丧失吐槽能力。

“但是，小春，就昨天，”游戏忿忿地戳了一下蛋液，把它放到一边去：“昨天他真的，超诚恳地说他愿意和我在一起……重新开始人生什么的。然后今天就疯了，搞什么……我怎么知道他——”

“那你去问问他一天在干嘛不就好了，你今天也没在家也不知道他在干嘛啊喵。”

“怎么可能啊，完全处于交流不能的状态。”

“那你直接去看录像喵，像海马家这样的会有的吧，客厅里和门厅里那种喵。”

诶？游戏顿了一下：“对喔，应该有的，我进门的时候看到了，但是那个连接在哪里我也不知道啊，”

“找电脑啊喵，你是笨蛋吗喵。屋子里有电脑的地方喵。”

“等一下我就去找找看……小春你对于海马君的房子能有多大根本没有概念……”

——————————————————————

找到了。

同在二楼，那间屋子离他们的客厅不太远。门没有关上，电脑的荧光屏也没有关闭。当游戏走过去的时候看到桌面上还在运行着什么程序。

“复原23%……暂停中。”

“……”

游戏沉默地拔掉了那个U盘。

然后他熟练地打开程序翻找着外接设备的录像。

找到六月十二日，也就是昨天的录像记录。

他在点开之前犹豫了一下，但是最终还是点开了。

海马君……他目送自己关上门离开之后，离开了客厅。

过了半个小时他回来了，换了一身新的咖色的浴衣。是去洗澡了啊……

游戏看着海马坐在沙发上，然后一动不动地发呆。

他只是什么都没在干而已。

电视也不开，也不去睡觉，也不玩手机。就在游戏怀疑他其实是睁着眼睛坐着睡着了的时候，他开始烦躁地抠弄沙发上的毛绒垫子。

游戏看着海马细长的手指不停地把那些垂下来的细穗紧紧地拧在一起，直到没法再紧，松开，再重新拧。

游戏感觉海马像是在拧着自己的神经一样。

录像是倍速在播放，不知道过久了多久，他就这么无意识地拧着。

他翻看了桌上的打印纸，然后是AI留在那里的绷带和碘酒，他用碘酒往自己的手臂上的伤口擦了擦。

然后他开始往沙发角里缩，那个角落里还有一副松开的锁链，自从AI打开之后就没人再把它锁上了。游戏目瞪口呆地看着海马自己把自己胡乱套进去，缩成一团，坐在那里发呆。

就这样录像大概是到了下午两三点，海马重复着无意义的行为。他开始站起来在屋里走，更加烦躁地踢着桌角。他从客厅的茶几下拿出自己的卡组一张张地翻看。

“——！！”

海马猛地把它们一把扔在空气里。

游戏因为自己真切地拿到过，所以他知道海马的卡组有很多罕贵卡并不是卡纸，甚至每一张罕贵卡都有独立的闪金包装，重量不一样，散落得到处都是。

海马喘着气，胸膛起伏很大，过了一会儿，他开始跪在地上一张张捡。

“……”

游戏站起来，啪的一下关上了录像。他不想看了。

现在他不需要问任何人。他只需要问自己了。

到底能不能接受自己的人生要和海马……一个不太正常的海马，二十四个小时都绑在一起的命运。

————————————————

游戏站在卧室门口，看着海马依然维持着他刚才把他抱进来那个姿势躺着，不知道是还没清醒又或是睡过去了。整个卧室在门口都能闻到都有一种香气，他没法描述那种香气，很凌厉的那种，凌厉到发涩，不是适合在卧室使用的香氛，和刚才他洗澡的时候闻到的沐浴露香气不太一样。

我是怕海马君你自己再出什么事，才睡进来的。游戏在心里反复排练了好几遍，明天早上就这么说。

他躺在海马左侧的时候特别胆战心惊，怕自己压到床垫的时候让海马醒过来。

不过当他真的躺在那个软得几乎要融化的床垫上的时候，头刚沾到枕头就睡着了。

他也太累了。

游戏不知道自己进了什么地狱，热，四处都着了火，他还时不时踩空，从无尽高的地方掉下去，坠入冰窟，但就连冰窟都是热的。就算坠入了冰窟里他也在跑，大喘气地跑，嘴里一直在喊谁……杏子、城之内、本田……阿图姆……还有……他们都浮现在他前面的虚空中等着他。冰窟逐渐降了温……多少舒适了一点，游戏感觉自己满头大汗……等……降温的冰窟……等一下这完全是要化了吧快跑啊武藤游戏！脚下的大地越来越软越来越软游戏难受地大喊想要谁救救他——

“就快跑到了！不要拖班级的后腿啊武藤游戏！！！”一个严厉的声音——是体育老师松崎。

哈……呼……要死了……游戏紧紧地闭着眼跑，感觉汗水沿着脸庞不停地滴落。

“武藤游戏！三分五十秒！及格！”

跑到了。

游戏睁开了眼睛。

海边城市的夏夜并不算太热，但是他却出了一身汗，身下的床垫太软太厚了，根本不是他家里那种夏用的凉爽竹席。昏暗里什么也看不到，他一时间都不知道自己在哪里。

直到他闻到那股带着涩感的凌厉香气，才想起来，自己应该是睡在海马旁边的。

他一下子僵住了，右手边的另一个热源确实地存在着——那不是右手边，是海马在抱着他，他的脖子枕在海马的一只胳膊上，而海马的另一只胳膊揽着他的背。

诶？！诶？！！诶？！！我不记得我对海马君——

游戏由于过度惊讶，腿本能地弹了一下，结果踢到了海马，海马唔了一声，好像是醒了。

游戏懊恼得想把自己的腿剁掉。怎么办，太尴尬了，是不是接下来装睡比较好……

海马的胳膊抽动了一下，但游戏压得太死，他没抽走。

“醒了就别装了。”海马鼻音浓重的声音在他头顶上响起，是刚醒的状态：“不要那么用力压我的胳膊。”

海马君没发疯，也没把我丢出去，太好了。但是……我没醒，海马君，我也没听到你在说什么。

游戏蜷在那里，呼吸着他身上不知道是沐浴露还是香氛的味道，装鸵鸟。

“起来。”海马不耐烦地说。“你出了一身汗，离我远点。”

“抱歉海马君……”没办法隐瞒了……游戏讪讪地抬起头让海马抽走胳膊。“那个……我睡相不太好……”

海马哼了一声，抬了一下，胳膊没反应，他只好用另一只手协助自己的左胳膊。

他平躺回去，像个尸体一样直挺挺的伸展着，游戏也平躺着，紧张地偷眼看他。

“你做噩梦。”

啊？游戏转过去，看着海马。

“很吵……你很吵。我睡不着。”

海马闭着眼睛躺在那里，语气与其说是指责倒不如说是深度疲累。

啊……是这样……的确梦里好像进了熔岩地狱一样的感觉一直很热……话说回来罪魁祸首是身下这个床垫啊！哪有人夏天睡在这种厚厚的床垫上的啊？海马君他不热吗？

他似乎完全忘了自己傍晚的时候像见仇人一样想要自己消失的事了。

所以是……恢复理智了？游戏想，间歇性失常吗？

游戏动了动嘴，想说什么，不管是谢谢，还是只是单单叫一声海马君，不管什么，说点东西啊。

只是……游戏真的没想到海马会抱住他。

他突然意识到，可能很多个夜晚，海马君……也是这样抱着他的弟弟度过的。这样的想法在游戏的心里……就好像突然敲开了一道裂隙一样。这就是海马君的温柔？只能在最深的夜里彼此痛苦的时候给出来，而真的有人愿意为了获得这种微小到几乎是……不存在的温柔，忍受他平日像霸王龙一样的行径吗？

“海马君……”

“闭嘴……”

海马似乎是真的困了，在解放了双手之后入睡更自然更容易，他就那么闭眼平躺着，双手摆在身体两边，悄无声息。

游戏看着海马的胸膛微微起伏，慢慢视线也模糊了。

————————————————

九点，窗外的蝉鸣伴着强烈的日光渗透进海马宅。

今天一定要和海马君好好度过，顺便和他谈一下那件事……

在厨房里的游戏一边给自己打气一边翻炒鸡蛋。

“游戏……？”

“你醒啦，海马君。”

游戏在转过身的时候鼓起了一个超治愈的笑容。

海马靠在厨房门边，看到他在做饭眼睛睁大了一点。

“我有点事想跟你说。”

“怎么了？”

那样子，使得游戏的心一秒内又揪起来。他关了火，走出去，看着海马踩在地毯上不穿鞋子的脚有点想说他，但是又闭了嘴。

在客厅里，游戏看着那张签得很漂亮的“Kaiba·Seto”的空白支票。

“我不缺这个。”游戏冷冷地说。

“……”

海马有点难堪地咬紧了牙关，然后他扭过头去：“我的确不知道你要什么，但是那是一张空白的，你所需要的所有的一切，不限于钱，只要写上去拿到海马集团就行了。”

“你应该问问你自己缺什么，海马君。”

“我什么都不缺，游戏！不要在这里同情我！我自己可以过得好好的！”海马把那张支票摔在茶几上，冲他嘶哑地咆哮。

我受够了，游戏刚才积累起来的耐心和勇气一听到这句话又崩了，他想，我真的真的再也不想听到这句话了。

“那好。”

游戏从自己的裤兜里掏出一个U盘，看着睁大眼睛的海马：“那海马君就把那个芯片完全交给我，所有其他的备份，我知道有。都交给我，然后看着我把它们毁了，这样我走了也比较放心，如果海马君真的可以自己——”

海马愣住了，他盯着那个装着芯片的U盘，估计是想问游戏怎么发现的，但是他嘴唇抖动着，没有说出什么话。

海马的表情……似乎要哭了。游戏刚才一瞬间的强硬瞬间全塌了。他一下子说不出来剩下的话了。就……一秒怒火全灭了。取而代之的是他的罪恶感上升到爆炸，因为从来……在他的人生里，也从来没有强硬到去要求别人做到什么过分的事情，他本来也是很温柔的人，可是碰上了海马这样的死脑筋，除了头大还是头大。

然后海马的表情开始变得愤怒。

“海马君——”看着变了表情的海马，游戏警惕地把U盘装了回去。

“你、你怎么敢威胁我——”

海马握紧拳就冲了过来。游戏睁大了眼睛，躲过了第一拳，然后没躲过第二下，海马清醒的时候比像昨天那样不清醒、控制不住自己的时候力气要小一点点，但是更有章法，在游戏勾下头的那瞬间他接连一脚把游戏踹倒。

游戏在地上捂住肚子，勾得像只虾一样，感觉自己的肠子都快被踹断了。这就是什么防身术的实力吗，游戏有点想骂脏话，你用在正确的人身上啊喂海马君。

“海马君……真的是……—个暴力分子——”

游戏模糊的视野里看到海马细瘦的脚踝朝他走过来，咬紧了牙。

海马试图把他拎起来，游戏狠狠地伸腿一扫，把他绊倒在地，海马慌张地想抓住墙壁上的置物架，但是手没够到，一下子扑在地板上，游戏趁机直起身体压在他背上并把他的手扣在背后，他有点控制不住火气，大喊道：

“海马君我们什么时候能用比较正常一点的方式来沟通解决这种问题？！”

“把那个东西给我——”海马只是挣动着，咬着牙说道。

“我还没上岗一天就下岗了是吗？至少海马君也给我一点机会吧——”游戏把他的手扣得更死，海马痛呼了一下，不再挣扎了。

“我给了——！”

游戏愣住了，海马趴在地上痛苦地呜咽着。

“我等了你一天……一整天。”  
“……”  
“我不能……我不能就那么待在这里，没有声音，没有互动，我不能……”

海马挣脱开发愣的游戏，自己坐到另一边的地上，用一只手捂住额头。

你没告诉我你去哪里，你没告诉我你要去做什么。你没告诉我我该干什么。一整天屋子里没有声音，我耳鸣，烦躁，不知道我该做什么，没人告诉我活着还有什么意义。

等一下……

从海马痛苦的表情里读出这种无声的控诉的游戏完全懵逼。他昨天看录像的时候也已经多少明白了的，海马现在是需要全天陪护那种……可称得上是病人了。但是现在，当海马的表现完全证实他的想法的那一刻，他还是忍不住感到一些惶恐和委屈。

那就是说我就没有自己的人生了吗？难道我就没有自己要做的事了吗？难道这就是海马君你能这样攻击我的理由吗？

但他这时候谨慎得完全不敢说些什么。

是，没错，理智告诉他他自己是完全没有错的，理智提醒他不要被一个情绪中的海马君的控诉带偏了。

但是他完全说不出口。更重要的是，理智告诉他，只要稍微拿这种话反驳海马君一下，身下的这个人就彻底垮了。

他以为他是要拉海马一把，结果看样子海马似乎是直接把人生压给他了。

好重。游戏难过地想，我不懂得怎么处理，又没法狠心丢开。我把事情想得太简单了。AI或许真的没错。

过了一会儿，海马激动的喘息平缓了一些。他就……他就像是昨天情绪爆发之后立刻又收敛起来那种样子，试图把自己整合起来。

“我控制不了我自己……”

游戏坐在另一边的地上，看着海马。

“武藤游戏，我不是在夸张。我控制不了我自己……”

“……”

“昨天……昨天我真的……想要你消失……我好恨你，你让我等了一天，却还那么无辜地对我笑……我知道这样不对，但我真的……那一刻……AI他一直陪着我……我不习惯我的世界突然没有声音……”

海马在他的语气变得更不平稳之前深深地呼吸了几次。

“……”

“所以我说……给你那个东西……”

游戏看着那张空白支票，没有说话。

“我控制不了我自己。”海马咽了咽：“我以为我可以。但是每天……除了决斗之外，AI总是和我做一些事情，一些很简单的事，我通常不知道时间是怎么过去的。到了傍晚的时候我才会和AI决斗。然后……”

然后被AI伤害，在心理和身体极度紧绷后陷入疲累，再入睡。

【你就是想出一时的风头而已。】

【你根本不懂得怎么照顾一个心理障碍者。】

【我是不死的……】

这该死的……游戏咬紧了牙，捏紧了裤兜里的U盘，他的胃部和肚子一阵抽痛，一半是因为海马那一脚，一半是因为极差的心情。

“我真不知道……”

海马的声音虚弱而且困惑。游戏抬起头看着海马。

“我真搞不懂你到底想要什么，游戏。我能给的就只有这种……”海马冰蓝色的眼睛有些发红，他看着那张空白支票，捏紧了自己的指节直到它们发白。“你也不需要的东西……”

“如果我是你，早就走了……即使你现在走，也已经很仁至义尽了。你为什么还在这里？”

很好，游戏想，我也想好好问问我自己，我为什么还在这里照顾一个倔驴。

至少海马君没说他以为我是乐于在这里看他笑话这种话了。进步，值得表扬。

游戏握紧了拳头。

为什么这种痛苦都没有摧毁海马君的自大？他真的就这么不相信我是出于自己内心的希望他好的愿望才在这里跟他纠缠的吗？他为什么一定要认为我是有所图地站在这里呢？

这很伤人诶海马君，自大地只用你自己的世界框架考虑问题，游戏愤愤地想。我要拿了支票走……不管是能得到许诺的什么东西，我拿了就走。我再也不回来了。浪费时间，浪费精力，浪费感情。我两天没有好好休息也没有好好吃饭了，还要面对着你这个咆哮发疯的恶龙。

付出感情用心照顾得到的一定会是尖刺，他又不想把海马的那层壳强硬地剥下来。壳连着皮，皮连着肉，他就是这样的人，能怎么改变他呢？

他们俩沉默地望着彼此好一会儿。

“我什么也不想要。”游戏最终轻声说道：“我只是没法看到海马君这个样子置之不理。”

海马撇过头：“我这辈子最恨的就是有人同情我。”

“那海马君至少要把自己照顾得像回事一点吧。”

“我……”

海马捂住自己脸的手紧紧抓着自己的头发。

“我做不到。”

“做不到就接受我让我帮你做到啊海马君！”

游戏猛地抓住海马的肩膀摇晃了一下他，看到他颈侧松开的浴衣里露出的更多伤痕，他感觉有什么东西在脑中绷断了，他受够了。海马君也不像是那种很蠢的人啊，人生这么短，为什么要过得这么痛苦呢？根本搞不懂啊这种行为和想法。

游戏咬着牙死死地盯着垂着头不说话的海马。他真的很漂亮，他真的很强大，他真的……真的本来可以过得像一个骄傲的开屏孔雀一样的，大家都只能围观着发出啧啧赞叹的那种人生。

然后他现在不停地撕扯着自己的羽毛，扯得伤口血肉模糊，更过分的是还一边扯一边问自己为什么不离开他，反正他不好看了。

游戏气到极点，有点想笑。

“海马君，这样吧。”

“昨天你说你是我的奖品没错吧。”

“……”海马茫然地看着他。

“你反悔了吗？”

“我没有，我从来不反悔。”

“那就好，你看这个。”游戏把裤兜里的U盘掏出来：“我知道它的数据都拷贝在这个里面，昨天你还是试图去找它，但是你有没有想过你现在是属于我的。”

海马看起来很难堪，但是他还是轻微点了一下头。

“说出来，海马君。”

“我服从你。”海马几乎是从牙缝里挤出来的这几个字。

好。游戏给自己打气，还好。这是我应得的，这本来就是。

“现在我知道我要什么了，我要控制你，控制你的行为和情绪还有思想。如果你不做的话，我就……嗯，我们约定一个词吧，’芯片‘。希望它能提醒你你是我的，你把你自己输给我了，所以要按我说的要求去做，好吗？”

游戏尽力了，他已经很尽力不要把这话说得太强硬太伤自尊。但是他还是在海马眼中看到了深深的厌恶和……恐惧。他也知道这样子，完全就和刚三郎没什么两样，试图操控海马的人生什么的，说不定以后会被恼羞成怒的海马君真的杀掉。

那又怎么样。

武藤游戏这个思维极度发散的奇怪人类在种种的艰难思绪之中找到了一丝荒谬的乐趣。

无非就是一个……养成游戏嘛……如果海马君真的说话算话的话。

对啊武藤游戏，就把这个当作是一个游戏好了……这样心态会轻松一点……

游戏试图对着对他怒目而视的海马微笑，这不是很困难，但是困难的是维持一个伸开双臂的姿势：

“海马君，现在和我抱一下，然后去吃早饭好吗？”

海马一动不动。

“芯片。”

海马愤怒地看着他。

“芯片。”

接受吧，海马君。游戏紧张忐忑地维持着双臂拢着他的姿势。

快接受吧，求你了。

海马闭了闭眼，几乎是自暴自弃地回抱住了游戏，紧紧地。


	2. 拼图

=======

“和解好吗？”

游戏感觉自己就像抱着一块冰一样。海马一动不动，也不说话。

“这么说吧，尝试和解，好吗，海马君？如果不行的话……海马君就……叫个暂停。”

“你以为你是在玩什么游戏吗？”把头抵在他肩膀上的海马忍不住怒气冲冲地对着游戏的锁骨咆哮：“我有权利暂停吗？”

“当我伤害到海马君的时候……你当然有了。但你知道我不是在伤害你……不然你为什么现在不把我踹开？当我试图拉你起来的时候你好歹也要配合一点啊，海马君。”

海马撇过头。

他靠着墙坐着，游戏扑在他身上抱着，两个人都很别扭，却都不想分开。

“我饿了。”海马闷闷地说。

“……”游戏有点想笑：“海马君的‘暂停’有点独特。”

海马哼了一声，没有回应。

——————————————————

游戏难得地开始列计划。

他一边揉着半小时前被海马踹惨了的肚子一边趴在茶几上写着，上面包括一系列他能和海马一起做的小事，尽管他依旧不能原谅AI，但是AI的思路的确对他有所启发。

做一些简单的但是需要合作的小事，最好有趣味性的。这样很容易从难以摆脱的情绪中转移人的注意力。

“嗯……”

他看了看，上面写了包括打机、做家务（？？？）、猜字谜和拼图一系列的东西，他直起来腰，看了看身边的海马，微笑着问道：

“那么，海马君，你愿意从哪一个开始？”

海马撇过头，连哼都没有哼一声。

好吧，理所当然没有回应。从吃完早饭他们一起坐在沙发上后，海马就抱着臂维持了一个阴沉沉的姿势大概有半个多小时了，游戏深深地叹了一口气。

“海马君不选的话，我就替你选啦。那……”

“拼图。”海马有些咬牙切齿地说。

“啊，”果然还是要把主动权掌握在自己手里的男人……游戏笑了笑：“海马君和我想的一样呢，那我出门去买拼图啦。昨天我回来的时候在C市决斗中心那条路上看见一家超大的纪念品店，都没有来得及逛……”

海马闻言怒视着他。

“呃，不要再生气啦海马君，我不是回来了吗……”糟糕，睡了一晚是完全忘了昨天吵架的事了吗……游戏尴尬地摸了摸鼻子。

“哼。”

“那……海马君和我一起出去吗？”

“死都不要。”

“我不要你死，我要你出门诶海马君……”

“不去。”

“……那海马君自己待在家里能照顾好自己吗？”

游戏看着海马冲着空气翻了一个白眼。

“不能。”

游戏忍住笑：“啊，那要怎么办……是要双双待在家里玩瞪眼游戏吗海马君。”

海马依旧不理他。

原来胆子真的都是练出来的……当自顾自地靠近海马、沙发咚他、逼他对视的时候游戏想。

他已经做好被推下去的准备了。

海马瞥了他一眼，然后睁大了眼睛。

……那大概不算是笑，只是紧绷的面部突然全放松了，睁大了眼睛却还死死抿住嘴。

游戏一时间都没有反应过来……反应过来之后僵了一下——

可、可爱……

“你出门吧。”海马把游戏从自己身上推开，然后翘起腿，撇过头不再看他：“不要照镜子，让人家看看什么叫小丑游街。”

所以自己是怎么了……难道是有眼屎吗……话说怎么样也不至于被说成小丑吧，有点生气，但又有点气不起来。

不过当他自己跑到镜子前去看的时候，也不禁哀嚎起来：“海马君——你为什么下手这么重啊——”

——————————

唉……总感觉是养了什么脾气超大喜怒无常的粘人动物。  
打架的时候根本没有怎么注意，至于情绪波动的拥抱时海马君也是完全不看他，直到最后才被说小丑。

游戏慢悠悠地双臂垫着头走着。也不知道是谁把他踹到趴在地板上的程度，肚子疼到现在不说早上画的右边的眉毛也蹭掉了，还笑。

海马君的笑……

是说那种三段式的狂笑吗，游戏噗嗤一声跟着记忆中的海马君笑出来，还是……

游戏在巨大的综合展览中心的牌子下停住了脚步。

“好吧，来看看我们需要点什么，海马君。”游戏深吸了一口气，踏入了店内。“能不能让你发自内心地微笑一下。”

“欢迎光临~”

游戏一进到店里，就被正对着店门的墙壁上的一只巨幅的青眼白龙吓到了：“哎？！”

青眼白龙非常威严地浮在那里，然后不知道谁按了什么开关，青眼白龙像是水波一样变幻着，不仅是闪金的镜碎面……还可以移动……的拼图？！

然后青眼白龙换了一个翱翔的姿势。

“哇……”游戏睁大了眼睛。

“客人您看到的是三年前的纪念版，仅有十套的动态拼图哦~”服务员小姐笑眯眯地说：“是为了海马集团赞助建成的决斗中心而专门发售的呢。”

“哈，”游戏想，这任务完成得也太快了。“所以，这——”

“——但是这个是不出售的呢~您可以看看其他的，我只是忍不住向每一个客人都展示一下~”服务员小姐开心地说：“很棒吧，每一个拼图上都有磁性，可以根据后面的磁板调整位置，当然依旧需要固定好基本位置……”

游戏看着服务员小姐开心又得意的样子，也忍不住跟着笑了：“你真的很喜欢这个呢。”

“诶……不好意思不好意思~”服务员小姐连忙道歉说：“是因为太令人惊叹了啊……您是来选购纪念品的吗？这里除了拼图还有很多呢。”

“不，我不需要其他的啦，拼图之类的还有吗？”

“有呢~不过很遗憾的是青眼白龙的拼图没有直接售卖的……但是我们有送魔导师喔~”

“啊，免费赠送的吗？”

“是的~只要您随便买够三幅拼图，就会送一幅魔导师，你看~其实质量也很好呢，不过……背面没有指示图，大多数人到最后还是退回来了。”

服务员小姐指了指柜子后的一堆杂乱的碎片，游戏看了很不可思议：“难道还会有人专门退回来吗？”

“恩……虽然是赠品，但是总发售商是海马集团，他们声明造成了大家不愉快的体验的话是可以退回来换一副新的……”

“难道拼图不是没有指示图玩起来才有意思吗？”

“可是很多客人……其实都是为了拼起来那个瞬间完成的快感呀，所以大家都是想越快拼好越好。”服务员小姐叹了一口气，“我也很喜欢玩拼图，虽然没有指示图指导的话拼起来会很慢，但是拼好之后会成就感加倍呢。不过，这幅魔导师……实在是太复杂了……也都是紫黑色的色调，加上镜碎表面，很少有人有这种耐心啦，我见过好几个声称只用魔导师卡组的真爱粉都来退货了。”

她叹了一口气，拿起一张成品图给游戏看。游戏看着魔导师的成品纸图，很帅啊，但是背后六芒星的图案太花了，估计造成麻烦的就是这一点吧。

“这个专门售卖吗？”

“诶……是有卖，比其他类型的卡牌拼图便宜得很多，不过专门售卖的也没有指示图导致销量很少……”

“……”

就是无论如何也要让魔导师没有人气又卖相惨淡是吧。游戏又好气又好笑。海马君这种奇怪的报复心甚至显得很可爱。不行，这种一旦产生了就没办法收回的念头是怎么回事。

那我也来小小地报复你一下吧，海马君。

“我买一个这个，麻烦你了。”

“好的~谢谢惠顾！一定要加油拼好喔！”

————————————————————

游戏在把手放在门把上的时候深吸了一口气。

等一下走进屋里，会不会又看到一个崩坏的、试图杀死他的海马君呢。应该不会吧，现在只是中午而已诶……

游戏设想了一个非常荒谬的场景，兀自笑了出来：“太惨了，武藤游戏……都开始习惯了啊。”

“海马君，我回来啦！”

海马在沙发上窝着，听到动静才揉了揉眼慢悠悠地用胳膊支撑着自己坐起来，看样子刚才是睡着了。

“要睡觉的话去床上睡吧？”游戏有点担心，为什么总喜欢窝在那种角落里啊。昨天是过得太混乱了，和现在的海马君在一起作息规律什么的完全不存在。

游戏看着海马困呼呼的样子他也有点困了。不过，嘿嘿……

章鱼烧！芥末！牛柳！游戏把一袋子小吃和拼图一起放在桌子上，去洗手了。

“……”

海马睡眼惺忪，瞥了一眼章鱼烧，不是很想说话。但是他看到桌子上拼图盒子的封面之后睁大了眼睛。

洗手回来的游戏看着一副恶龙咆哮样子的海马不禁舒了一口气。还是这样子的海马君比较有活力一点。

“你……你这家伙为什么买了一个赠品回来？！”

哈，果然海马君是记得自己做过的好事。

“哪里是赠品啊海马君，你看，小票，也不算很便宜呢。”

“……”海马恶狠狠地瞪着自顾自吃章鱼烧的游戏。

“呃……烫。要吃吗？”游戏熟视无睹，叉了一个章鱼烧递到他面前。他看到海马细长的手指狠狠地捏着那个拼图盒子的一角，不禁睁大眼睛：“啊不要捏那个啊海马君，你很大力的，注意一点，这幅拼图也是镜碎面的呢。”

“不要！”海马推开他叉章鱼烧的手，一下子窝回角落，把他的长手长脚蜷在一起。

“是因为海马君拼不好吧……没关系我们一起拼啊。”

“我从来没有做不好什么东西！”

“那就做给我看看啊。”

海马躺在那里沉默了一刻。

游戏感觉自己身边像是刮了一道风，他扭过头，看着猛地坐起来开始拼图的海马，游戏咬了一口嘴里的章鱼烧，厚实淀粉鱼肉中溢出的酱汁咸中带甜。

他好像突然掌握了控制海马行为的开关。

海马君这样子……气呼呼的，还不得不做自己指示的事的样子……可爱……

不行了，竟然完全被用小事激怒海马君的愉悦乐趣给支配了……

而且……游戏看着一旦行动就专注起来、自顾自开始拼图的海马，他的怒容逐渐沉淀下来变成了一种深思的平静。

他很漂亮，不是吗？

在正常的时候。

————————————————————————————

游戏观察到，海马用一种很费力的、也是很完美的方式去完成一件事——牢牢掌控全局。

他非常霸道地不让游戏插手，于是合作拼图变成了游戏在旁边看他拼图。

他坐在那里，近两个小时都在试图拼出这个巨幅拼图的边界，那可是一包两千碎片的拼图啊，而且边界是黑魔法的波纹，很难分辨的。

“海马君……随性一点从角落开始拼比较好吧。”游戏本来想自己潇洒打机的，但是他怕打机的声音影响到海马，又想自己玩手机，可是明明坐在那里没有什么声息的是海马，他就是玩不进去，注意力总是会回到海马身上。

算了……游戏叹了口气，放下手机。

“我来帮你吧？”

海马没有回应，太专注了。游戏不能分辨他是不想理自己还是真的没有听到。

当游戏实在忍不住要介入的时候，海马看了他一眼，往后躺靠在沙发上，捏了捏自己鼻梁骨。

游戏看了看茶几上，是硬生生拼出雏形了，他接着完善。

“你昨天没有睡好，应该睡会儿午觉的，海马君。这是个大工程，如果你一天拼完了……”

“哼，这种东西……只要时间就可以了。心我都可以拼得起来不是吗。”海马翻了一个白眼，话里有话地说道。

游戏困惑地看着他。

按摩完自己眼部的海马看到游戏惊讶的表情：“……？”

“什么叫把心拼起来？”

海马挑高了眉毛，确认游戏没有在说笑之后，他喃喃地说：“所以你不知道。”

“知道什么？”

“……”海马现在瞪着他。

“请。”不是芯片。

“你可能以为我追阿图姆是为了什么……其他原因。”海马撇了一下嘴，“但是不管你信不信，我是要报仇。”

“报仇倒是听起来比其他什么原因更可信一点……海马君。请告诉我，把心拼起来是什么意思？”

“好吧，让我用你们那种超自然的语言来问你一下，”海马抱起双臂：“当阿图姆占据你的身体的时候，你是不是没有意识？”

“……不全是。”游戏无奈地微笑了一下：“大多数时候我知道阿图姆有能力应付那些战斗，我会花些时间在他的心灵迷宫里游玩。当我们交换身体的时候他会告诉我战斗的结果。其实很多时候都不需要听……”

王者出征无需多言……但是阿图姆还有没告诉他的事，关于海马，那是什么？

海马皱起眉头，看起来被这种说法恶心到了：“你就认为我这么容易就会被打败……不，重点是，你们随便就让别人进入自己的心灵。”

游戏睁大了眼：“海马君……我们曾经几乎是一个人，我们亲密无间，甚至不需要说话就可以交流。”

“你们不是。”

“好吧，我们不是。”游戏想，这可以理解，毕竟很多人都没法有这种感受。“那海马君……你说的碎裂的心是怎么回事。”

“……”

海马看起来丧失交谈欲望了，有点烦躁。

“请。说出来吧，海马君，我不会同情你，我只是想知道真相。”游戏扶住他的肩膀。

海马没有推开他。过了一会儿，他怏怏地开口道：

“你知道，一场战斗的失败是不会让我一蹶不振半年……以至于贝卡萨斯这种三流的商人都能用拐走木马这种下流的伎俩夺取海马集团的股份。我不是那种会被一次失败打败的人。”

游戏诚恳地点了点头。

“阿图姆……我不知道他用了什么……”海马握紧了拳头。“邪法。我输的那一瞬间，他冲我喊了什么东西，我没听到，我丧失意识，思维混乱。直到我再清醒的时候，我被关起来了。”

游戏睁大了眼睛。

“是在另一个我的心灵迷宫吗？”

“心灵迷宫？我不知道自己在哪里，那里一片荒芜，只有星星点点的碎片才能点亮道路……那些碎片……散落无序，遍地都是……不知道自己是谁，我记得我有一个很亲密的人，但是连名字也想不起来，直到我……”

不是……不是迷宫。游戏暗自心惊，那是被放逐了，在自己的心里。

海马捏起一个拼图，微不可见地咧了一下嘴角：“木马。我知道我有一个很爱我的弟弟。然后我想，我应该有一个家。”

游戏抓住他肩膀的手有些用力。海马吃痛，恼怒地瞪了他一眼。

“抱歉。”游戏松开手，轻声说：“我忘了你肩膀上也有……”

“但是我始终没找到，关于父母的什么东西，”海马厌倦地把那块拼图丢在一边：“只有坟墓前的白花，遗产分割的官司，无尽的文件和冷言冷语，还有木马的眼泪……无尽的东西，在黑暗里，我不知道自己走了多久，还是根本就是在爬，我不知道自己存在的方式是什么样的。”

游戏有点想让海马停下来，不要再说了，

“然后是刚三郎。”海马的语气从微弱的哀伤变成复杂的情绪。“关于这一块，我想你也很清楚。”

“海马君……如果你……”

“我只是想告诉你，一开始我并不恨刚三郎。”

游戏看着海马，他没有什么表情，语气平淡，但游戏还是抓住了海马的胳膊。

“他践踏我的梦想……他把我和木马的那些玩具都丢了出去的时候，我无论多么愤怒，都还有一丝愧疚。”

游戏抱着他，把头搭在他的肩膀上。

“我想你不看着我，可能更容易说出来一点。”

海马哼了一声，不过没有推开他就是了。

“直到他用我的技术研发武器，并且准备把我像利用完的垃圾一样丢到一边时，我才彻底决定放弃他。我要杀了他。十六岁的时候，我决定要杀人，你明白吗游戏。”海马轻蔑地笑了一下，不是对游戏，是对着那副残缺的黑魔导拼图。“没人能蔑视我的存在。我不只是要夺取海马集团，我是要杀了他，我的养父，海马刚三郎。我想看着他死。”

“……”

“我做到了，我也见证了，刚三郎从十几层高的楼上跳下去的时候，我从来没有如此真实地感觉我活着，作为一个幸存者，哈哈哈哈哈我都可以想象得到他的头颅和脊梁砸在地上那种闷响的声音，他那恶心的躯体……”

游戏感觉海马的胸膛起伏得越来越快，他紧紧地抱着他。

“我开心得就像从命运女神那里夺下了我自己的命运一样，哈哈哈哈哈！游戏，像你这种人根本就不明白那种感觉有多畅快！！哈哈哈哈哈！！哈哈哈哈哈！！！游戏，我告诉你吧，无论多少次，我都不会后悔，我都会为刚三郎的死而开怀大笑啊。”

他疯狂地大笑着，游戏没有丝毫反应，只是沉默地抱着他。这让海马感觉很不爽，他一把推开抱住他的游戏，冷冷地说：“所以，不要用那种眼光看着我。如果你不想要我恨你的话。你只知道我是想报仇，你不知道我是想报什么仇。那个阿图姆……”

“他不仅随便就看到我的这种过去、肆意地打碎了它、还要逼我重新拼起来……”海马握紧了拳头，“他把我最得意，最得意的人生瞬间割碎、弄得七零八落——那是我击破自己命运桎梏的瞬间啊游戏——为了什么卡片的心灵，要我承认一切罪过，要我认罪？不可能，过去不可能，现在也不可能。我没罪，我一切的道路都是我自己走出来的，他凭什么审判我，以为他是神吗？！”

他气得发抖，一拳捶在茶几上，眼都发红了：“他害我在家瘫痪半年，他害木马被趁虚而入的贝卡萨斯绑走，他害我失去了海马集团，他害我——丧尽自尊地、用那种方式、用……”

“海马君，你能听我说几句吗？”游戏半跪在沙发边上，扶着海马的膝盖晃了晃，让他垂下来的眼睛看着自己。

海马情绪不稳定，大喘着气，双眼发红地看着他。游戏犹豫了一下，但还是接着说了：

“我不是要指责你什么，但是事实，如果从头开始说的话……是你先……想要抢走爷爷的青眼白龙。”游戏说得很小声，好像他自己很理亏似得。

海马以近乎蔑视的目光看了他一眼。

“青眼白龙在这个世界上只能属于我。”

“为什么？”游戏皱了皱眉头。

“毋庸置疑。它就是为我而生。如果世界上有一个人能够拥有这样强大骄傲的它，那肯定是我。而且，你爷爷，我打败了他。”海马冷酷地说：“决斗时我可没有耍诈。游戏，你根本不知道什么叫强夺，如果我一开始打算强夺，你爷爷渣子都不会剩下。他只是不识相。”

这种侮辱性的话激怒了游戏。他的思路开始从原本劝慰海马的道路上偏离，变得对立。

“可是那是你不顾他的意志想要强行夺走青眼白龙，你对一个老人家用那种没有经过完全测试的东西！那不是会使人发疯吗？”游戏感觉自己的怒火在积累。

“发疯？我没疯，你也没疯，你还站在那里，打败了我。承认吧，游戏，我都可以承认你击败了我，你为什么不可以承认我击败了你爷爷？你可以惩罚我，你们俩，都可以，所以我为什么不能获得我的战利品，只是因为我做得太过分？像你这种人根本对过分一无所知吧。”

“海马君……”

游戏被海马这种歪理气得哑口无言。

对老年人没有一点尊敬，还用这种胡搅蛮缠的道理歪曲事实。

海马看着无法回应的游戏，冷笑了一下：“你也可以，武藤游戏。你也可以这样……享受胜利的果实。只是阿图姆那样做了，你不那样做而已。你自己放弃的权力怪不了谁。你可以去找律师，可以告我。如果你更有本事一点，也可以把我逼疯……你不仅不那样做，还在悬崖边拉了我一把，武藤游戏，你真是我见过的最愚蠢的人。”

游戏垂着头没说话。海马定定地看了他两眼，转移了视线，几乎是厌倦地说道：

“不过总之，我现在还是落在你手里了。不是那个阿图姆，就是你。真是犯了命中的煞星……”

“所以你告诉我你的过去是为了引发我的愧疚吗，海马君？但是我不会感觉愧疚的，我对发生在你身上的事感到抱歉，但你也要承认错误。你要……分清事实。一码归一码。”游戏鼓起勇气扶住海马的膝盖，抬头看着他，坚定地说。

“无聊，我需要你的愧疚吗，你对我有什么好愧疚的？就像你说的，一码归一码，打败我的是阿图姆。”海马抱着臂不耐烦地说道：“既然阿图姆也看到了，比起他看到，我还是觉得被你这种人看到比较好。毕竟你还是多少会多少虚伪地关心我一下，不是吗？”

游戏低垂的视野里看到海马细长的手指拉住自己的手，他抬起来头看着海马。

“你现在是……”他轻蔑地哼了一声： “我的主人了。哼，芯片……你现在可以控制我，可以指责我，可以辱骂我，没关系，但是你都给不出一点像样的反应吗？听完了这些，发现我直到现在也没有什么悔过之意。你生气吗？你要我跪下向你道歉吗？你要罚我面壁思过吗？你有这种胆子吗？”

“我不是像你那样恶劣的人，海马君，我不会滥用权利伤害别人。我认为你现在不太清醒。如果你觉得抱歉，就好好地说抱歉。你没有意识到当你试图激怒我，想要惩罚的时候其实是自己内心的愧疚作祟。”游戏抽出手，冷冷地说道，他推开海马，自己进了卧室。

——————————————————————

短短两天加起来，游戏生的气大概比几个月来都要多。

海马君这个人完全就是言行一致地展示着什么叫无药可救，什么叫恶劣。

就算是在适者生存的环境下也有很多人保留着很温柔很正直的品行，而海马君……游戏气得坐在床边，他不仅不温柔，还非常骄傲地展示着生下来所依靠的尖刺外壳。真是无药可救，这种人，只有在你比他强的时候才会乖乖听话的这种人，就应该沦为适者生存的牺牲品，就应该被更强的人碾碎。

游戏深呼了一口气，摸出口袋里那张计划纸。

他看着自己早上在纸上写着的“最好是游戏这类轻松的事情……在不伤害海马君的情况下……”的提示。

完全是无意义，关于海马君的任何事都没法轻松得起来。

不想了，游戏把纸往桌子上一丢，把自己摔在身后的床上去，最好的解决方式——睡觉，先把自己解决了，跟海马君住在一起两天作息全乱了，真的是……

——————————————————————

游戏醒过来的时候是傍晚了，睡了一觉整个人都好多了，就是不知道晚上还能不能睡得着。

肚子饿了，海马君应该也饿了吧。游戏伸了个懒腰，打了个哈欠，看了看窗外昏黄的天空。

“要走了吗？”

游戏一开门就听到海马的声音，低沉，不过没有什么不好的情绪。

游戏睡得整个人飘飘的美滋滋的，当下一点也没有吵架的欲望，他看了一眼背对着他站在露台的海马：“怎么了，海马君要赶我出去吗？”

“我怎么敢呢？”又或者是“你出去最好了。”游戏和自己打赌，最意外的可能是会说“我饿了，去做饭。”

顶多是这种反应了。

不过海马毕竟是海马，谁也没法预料他这种人能做出什么事来。

“对不起，我错了。真的很抱歉。”

游戏心里一跳，彻底醒了，看着海马。

海马也转身看着他。不过面部绷得很紧，那被夕阳的余晖熏得发紫的蓝眼睛里完全没有悔过和悲伤之意，全然是警惕和试探。

这……这种完全没有悔过之意的奇怪道歉是怎么回事……

“你不回应吗？”海马挑了挑眉毛。

“喔……没关系的。”

海马无聊地嗤了一声，接着看向窗外的夕阳。

游戏突然就明白了，他只是想试试道歉会得到什么而已。不过这种程度的道歉真的是……

“海马君……你饿不饿？”

“……”海马再度扭过来，用看怪物的眼神看着他。

“呃……我饿了。”游戏摸了摸鼻尖。

“我也饿了。”霸王龙终于下了一个台阶，很好。

“那我去做饭了？鱼羹？”

“我不喜欢吃鱼。”

“好，炒蛋呢？”

“不吃。”

“好，那就接着是鱼羹加番茄炒蛋，我可以照顾海马君一下，加一点椒盐。”

“……”海马睁大了眼睛：“游戏，你居然敢报复我。”

“报复？”游戏假装一头雾水：“就算海马君这么说了，冰箱里也就剩下鸡蛋和生鲜而已。我只是给出我能给的东西而已啊，只不过捎带礼貌地问一下，看起来就像海马君你能够选择一样而已……”

海马抱着双臂拧着眉头看着他。

“就像海马君一样，能把道歉这种事做得如此令人生气……但对海马君自己来说，也就是现在自己能给出的东西了啊。我不生气，但海马君也别妄想我能接受这种低级的试探。那句话送回给你，世界上最愚蠢的人类——海马君，你最好再好好反省一下。”

游戏尽量以轻松的语气说出来，但是他还是还有一点忐忑，不知道这种玩笑算不算过分。不过……海马那种看起来很想反驳他但是被卡住，又恼怒又带着被拆穿的尴尬的样子让游戏有点想偷笑。

先笑出来的是海马，就算只是一声嗤笑。

他好像最终放弃了纠缠在这种无谓的事情上。

“那些事情……都过去了吧。”游戏趁热打铁地劝说道：“海马君也答应我一直朝前走了，所以，喊个暂停怎么样？关于晚饭……骗你哒，晚上不会吃鱼羹啦。别的道歉什么的……我也不需要……我现在只想照顾好你……”

海马看了他好一会儿，然后撇过头。

“游戏，你很奇怪。”

这总比你很愚蠢听起来好多了，奇怪的人类武藤游戏看着露出笑容的海马濑人，这么想到。


	3. 庸人

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *回头补车，头要裂了离猝死只有一步之遥。
> 
> *是我理解的双子和天蝎了。  
>  *手机排版间隔很奇怪。  
>  *谢谢你能看这篇2333  
>  *不说出来不代表没有问题。  
>  *但没关系我们一起解决吧(•̀⌄•́)  
>  ————————————————

两周，十四天，半个月了，就连海马也不得不承认，一切都在向着好的方向发展。

海马从来没有活过这么庸人的日子。在海马集团的日子里他一天至少要花一个半个小时去思考海马集团的未来。而在这边的宅子里他思绪放飞的时间更多。

现在他没有一丝一毫的空间去想别的。

从早到晚，眼睛看的脑子里想的身体旁边挨着的全都是这个游戏，他现在早上要按时吃早饭，上午要陪游戏玩游戏（确定不是反向），中午要被拉着午休，下午即兴来两场决斗，傍晚甚至还被要求去院子里散步，晚上还要一起刷牙一起睡觉。

就连给后花园的蔷薇修枝剪叶都要一起……园艺康复？诸如此类。

武藤游戏不停地提出问题，不停地缠着他做这些小事，不停地拿一些新的游戏来挑战他。武藤游戏每天都对着他笑，好像光是看到他就很满足似的。

起初的几天，海马几乎是焦头烂额地应付着那些层出不穷的花样要求。多数是像这样合作的，还有一些是即兴的竞争，比如在十分钟内背下一首外文歌的歌词。

他不是做不到，但这有什么意义吗？

游戏坚持认为有。那就是让海马停止自己的胡思乱想。

他拉着海马，虽然是用力很轻但总之是拉着，引导着他向前走。

海马也还会控制不住地乱发脾气，而游戏就像一个牛皮糖一样有韧性，无论他骂了多少尖酸刻薄的话摔了多少东西都不会抱怨，实在气不过就自己回房间闷着。

“海马君~”

当他再打开房门的时候，就会这样温温柔柔地对他笑。

然后走过来和他分享游戏或者最近的决斗者趣闻。

海马看着他那样子笑，就发不出火，东西也不想摔，架也不想吵了。

海马感觉自己像是被网住了一样，发不上力，挣不破。

不过说到底挣扎什么呢？游戏是在救他，不是在害他。

他识相的。

游戏给他提供的这种累，比精神紧绷的自虐游戏产生的累强太多了。

海马不喜欢欠别人东西。

海马当然也没有真蠢到听不懂人话看不懂人心。

他应该感激游戏的。但认识到这一点让他很恼怒，因为……游戏给的越多，他越慌。在他的世界里，被包容是一种新体验，约等于谄媚讨好，并且很多时候别人对他谄媚讨好都是有所图的。

他不知道他能回报给游戏什么，欠的债好像越来越多，而债主越是大方，他越是坐立难安。

这个少年从十几岁时开始，在海马还没有和他产生纠葛、而仅仅是作为同学的认知开始，他和城之内一竿子人就都被海马打上了庸人的标签。

到了现在他发现他完全不能理解这个他唯一认同不是庸人的人。

游戏不是庸人，也不软弱，恰恰相反，他聪明地让着自己，包容着自己，缠着自己，让自己没空沉浸在那些的思绪里。

他完全可以在比赛里击败自己，海马非常不情愿地想，不一定是每一场，但一定可以击败自己。游戏的脑回路和正常人不太一样，他很敏锐，对各种游戏的线索几乎有一种天生的嗅觉。那是一种艺术性的灵感。不像海马这样用逻辑和理性去细致地体验、解剖一个东西。他们……很互补。

所以到现在，他只能用行动，自暴自弃地配合了起来，不再像个海胆一样浑身是刺试图扎游戏。他不是故意的，只是控制不住。

游戏希望他做什么，他就命令自己闭嘴去配合。

事实上当他不和游戏作对的时候，两人都很享受合作。

像是默契地生活着，也不错，承认吧海马濑人。

海马抬头看了一眼客厅里壁挂的巨幅黑魔导拼图。

笑得这么傲慢真是可恶……他叹了一口气。

————————————————

两周啦！十四天啦！快半个月啦！

游戏从睁开眼的那一刻就很开心。

他是有计划地拯救海马来的。至少半个月内要带他出一次门吧。

最近海马君真的很乖……他坐起来，看着旁边背对着他盖着夏凉被睡得安安稳稳的海马就露出微笑。

然后渐渐消失。

“早上好，海马君！”

非常健气，非常大声。

海马轻微地咕哝了一声，没动静。

“九点了，起床吧海马君？”

游戏摇了摇背对着他的海马，然后凑过去用手指小心翼翼地拨了拨那缕棕褐色的发尾，使得海马白皙的脖颈露了出来：“话说回来……海马君，今天天气很好，我们出去做个发型吧？”

太长了都没有形状了，虽然他平时扎个马尾也挺好看的……

等一下，回神。游戏摇了摇头。总归是要找个理由拉海马君出门吧。

“……”海马像拍蚊子一样打掉了他的手，捂住了自己的脖子。

“真的，还可以顺便染个发，”游戏摸了摸自己发尖，“我的发型都垮了，都不酷了，需要修整……”

“……”

“起来了……起来了，海马君？”

“……那种发型有什么好修的……”海马的声音嘶哑低沉，还没醒透。他被游戏烦得要睡不能睡，认命地翻过身朝上摊着，眼睛还闭着没有睁开。

游戏看着他穿着松松垮垮的丝质睡衣露出的那片白得刺眼的锁骨，咽了咽。

“难道不酷吗……”大受打击的语气。

海马的眼珠在薄薄的眼皮底下滚了滚，似乎是翻了个白眼：“你是二十三岁，游戏，不是十八岁了。”

“真的不酷啊……那海马君喜欢什么样的？成熟款？难道说是大背头吗？”

游戏把自己的头发整个向后掠去，然后自己笑了起来。

天哪，酷毙了，武藤游戏。

“看我，海马君，快看我！”

海马被游戏缠得没办法，他把自己盖的夏凉被掀开朝游戏扔去，然后扭过身继续睡。

被夏凉被罩住的游戏顿了一下，然后反向连人带被扑过去。

炮弹着陆。

海马惨呼一声：“你干什么！”

好了，彻底醒了，果然对付行动派还是要行动。

两个小时后。

“海马君，你看起来很好，除了你要修剪的长头发和你要杀人的表情以外我可以给你打九点九分。”

游戏帮他拉好领子，笑眯眯地后退了一步看着他。

太棒了，竟然真的同意了，从昨天磨到今天不是没有成果的！

海马的衣柜出乎意料简约……夏季衣服几乎没有，只有两套很厚的冬季西装。所以AI研发的最后半年他真是的一步也没有迈出这里……游戏不得不临时给他买了一套。一件在边角绣着简单纹样的白衬衫。至于裤子，可笑的是店里找不到海马这样腰围的男士裤子……游戏只能给他买了一条松紧带亚麻裤，他有点理解为什么海马一直穿紧身衣了……不他应该平时只穿订制的……当海马穿成这样的时候他年轻得甚至有点可爱。

海马对于游戏怎么摆弄自己完全没有异议，他看起来很困。

出门什么的……

海马抱着臂坐着，看着游戏把推拉门打开透气，外面炽热的日光能量几乎要把空气扭曲了。他的目光又回到游戏上，看着他那头已经变成了银白色的海星发型。

如果不出门的话，游戏肯定会自己处理他的头发，他摩拳擦掌一个星期了，海马拼命拒绝了。一想到自己的头上也可能会出现一个多彩海星，海马就不寒而栗。

海马觉得游戏作为决斗王的各项比赛奖金大概都花在发胶和各种奇装异服上了。

短短两周他买了三批发胶和染色剂。可怕的是还用完了。

更可怕的是，他每次自己摸索着做了发型都要很紧张地凑过来问海马：“我帅不帅，海马君？”

海马怎么可能说实话：“哼，差得远。”

然后游戏就会小小地抱怨一下：“海马君都没有留下所谓青春的残骸。”

什么鬼残骸，不就是中二病吗，武藤游戏你二十三了，周围都是麻木的成人了没有小姑娘欣赏你那种奇异的发型了。还有，那种中二的东西我也有啊，只不过不可能给你看的。

海马不想把自己变成吐槽役。但是真的，游戏太可怕了，能把他的海星头从黑的变成金的再变成银白的，就为了获得他一句面无表情非常违心的“你很帅，武藤游戏。”

“反正我最近也不出门，”游戏说：“做了发型只能给海马君看啊~”

海马最后放弃在这种无谓的事情上挣扎了。

帅是什么东西，他轻蔑地想，你不是帅……好吧，不仅仅是帅，你是了不起，武藤游戏，能忍受我这么久折磨，还每天笑眯眯的。我是不是没称赞过你更好的品质诸如毅力和温柔？

当海马意识到自己在想什么的时候他觉得自己疯了。

疯得很自然。

“我们走吧，海马君？”游戏摇了摇他的肩膀让他回神。“嗯……”

海马抬头看着游戏，他穿了一件黑色的衬衫，配上他那个银白色的海星头和成熟了一些的脸庞……挺帅的。

“……如果待会儿海马君觉得不舒服的话，拉一下我的手就好。”游戏对他紧张地笑了一下：“毕竟这么久没出门了……”

海马咧了一下嘴角：“哼，根据你昨天归结的结论，我不是达到了一级出门标准吗？”

游戏就假装没听到他在阴阳怪气。

“说是这么说……总之还是挺令人担心的……在家里还好……你要是在外面和我打起来我是没法把你拖回家的……”

海马翻了个白眼：“走了。”

————————————————————

“喂……呼……哈……喂！”

剪完头发刚走出理发店的海马停住了脚步，转身看着街角冲出的一个小男孩。

那个小男孩呼哧呼哧地跑到他面前：“和我决斗吧！”

因为背了包所以负责结账的游戏出来就看到这么一副景象。海马抱着臂被一个小男孩指着。

“诶？！你要对海马君干什么？！”

“这个月月底的海浪杯！”小男孩满头大汗，气喘吁吁地说道：“是我和我姐姐第一次参赛！因为学校的对手都太弱了所以我们每天找十个路人对战！今天最后一个了，我在转角碰到的第一个，就是他了。”

“你看起来很疲惫啊，”并不太像能接受海马这种强度的决斗的样子……游戏担忧地给他递了一张纸巾。

“谢谢，不过我没关系的，”小男孩很礼貌地道了谢，然后说了一句很不礼貌的话：“这种弱不禁风虚张声势的家伙我很快就能解决。”

？？？

就连游戏都感觉被轻微地冒犯了。他扭过头看了看海马，是……的确他是消瘦得就像一根竿子一样撑着那件衬衫，长时间作息不规律也不是说两周就能调养好。但是……

今天无论游戏怎么摆弄他，他都没发火，所以涂了防晒面霜，头发梳好，穿得也很潇洒，再加上他永远挺直到一个不可思议角度的背，男孩子这样怎么看都好看啊！

游戏就有点生气，主要是海马已经比颓在家里的时候好太多了，这样子的海马是他摆弄出来的，别人否定他就像否定自己的努力一样。

大概游戏看的时间长了，海马那双能冻死人的冰蓝色眼睛移到他脸上：“看什么呢，游戏，看我是多么弱不禁风虚张声势吗。”

海马君，你也挺有自知之明的，也还知道自己是踹起人来就不当人了的那种人啊。游戏几乎被海马面无表情地阴阳怪气带来的喜剧效果逗笑当场。同样的效果还发生在前几天他们讨论决斗者级别的时候。

“你，我，城之内。”

“诶？！如果我说给城之内君听的话他一定会很惊讶……海马君居然承认了城之内君？”

“当然了，游戏，动用海马公司的所有电脑也分析不透的庸才的思考模式，我否认他就是在否认我的电脑的判断。”

噗。

“那个，海马君……我来当他的对手吧。”虽然他抢下这种无谓的战斗会让海马不快……

果然海马眯起眼睛说：“我不是个废人，游戏。”

“……就像海马君不愿意阿图姆和不对等的对手决斗一样，我也……”

游戏总不能直接说，他否定你就像否定我一样，我不爽所以我要重坑他。

海马的眼睛睁大了一点，他是不会拒绝决斗的，但是这小孩完全不够格，他也没有兴趣。

不过游戏说的话是真的令他惊讶了一下。

他自己是分得清的，他们两个现在的事应该和阿图姆没有关系。没有对比的必要。

他看了看游戏，而游戏不好意思地看向一边。

“喂，你们决定好谁当我的对手了吗？”

“无所谓。”大概半个小时都用不了吧，海马看向一旁的冷饮店：“去那边等你。”

唉，好冷淡，都不看我决斗。游戏叹了一口气。

虽然……对付小孩子不费事就是了。

———————————————————

半个小时后，游戏开心地向冷饮店冲去，远远就看到坐在窗边的海马。

走近店门的时候，他停住了脚步。

海马有三个手机，大概。任何一个在过去的半个月里都没有响过一次。

如果有一个电话能让他接，那一定是木马以及等着他的海马集团。

游戏站在店门外，隔着玻璃门对几步远的海马笑。

海马听着手机，看着他，没什么表情。

为什么这么热的天气海马君的嘴唇都是苍白的呢，游戏想，冰柠水的缘故吗？

他看着海马的嘴唇都没动几下，大多数时候在听，他耐心地等着，站到腿麻。直到海马把电话挂掉，对他扬了扬眉毛，游戏才深呼一口气走进店门，走到海马对面的位置坐下。

海马把另一杯冰柠水向他推了推，自己向后靠在椅背上。

“是木马，他说海马集团现在 需要我。”

海马言简意赅地说了这通长达半个多小时的电话的内容。

游戏低头深深吸了一口冰水，五脏六腑都被冻起来的爽快让他抖了抖。然后他看着海马。

海马说完之后，就一直看着他。

好像有点忐忑，那样子。 

游戏的心一下子就揪紧了。他知道海马要问什么。

是，当事情仅仅牵涉他们两个人的时候，他感觉很轻松。他可以缠着海马，海马也可以放下架子，他们都只是二十多岁的男孩子而已。

但一说到木马和海马集团，这是他没有办法、也没有资格掌控的事。

海马一旦回去，就会像套上枷锁一样，变回那种冷冰冰的全速前进的海马。

游戏捏紧了冰柠水的杯子，他一点都不喜欢这种想法。

再有，他不认为自己会跟着海马回到海马集团，无论这应该是多么顺利成章。

无关附庸的尊严，无关地位的差异这些乱七八糟的东西。只是，对武藤游戏来说一间小屋子就足够承装他所有的生活了……或许再加上一个谈得来的人。他很容易满足，他想要在人生的道路上慢慢行走。

他不想要别的很复杂的东西，给生活徒增难度。

并不是因为他处理不了，而是因为没有处理它们的意义。

他处理海马，只是因为他想要。

游戏看着海马，海马也在看着他。

游戏有点想笑，他在想，他本来就是为这个留在这里的，为了把海马变回原样，甚至变得更好。

可为什么……现在的他只希望海马重新回到那种疯癫可怖的状态。那样子谁都不会要，他会要。

这可耻的占有欲不知道是从什么时候变得如此强烈的。

他是这么对他自己解释的：谁不想独占那么强大那么漂亮又那么冷酷的人的关注呢？

到后来，因为海马配合而使得事事顺利，他几乎爱上和这样的海马一起生活的感觉。他曾经幻想过和海马做朋友，经常在一起是什么感觉。

现在他知道了，并且食髓知味地想要更多。

他解释不了了，也没法解释了，

他需要多少高大上的理由来去圆一个很简单的事吗？喜欢就是喜欢了。

但是海马君……他却不是……

游戏的思绪跳得太快了，以至于产生了一种荒谬的被抛弃的愤怒。

他想要的不多，就只是海马一个人而已。

这个他早晚会失去，又或者他早就失去的人，从来没拥有过的人。

怎么了，就只是一个简单的确认事实的问题而已，海马看到游戏的表情，心就一直往下沉。游戏平时总是一副笑脸，他没有像现在这样露出过这么复杂的表情，而海马甚至还没反应过来是为什么。

“你和我回去吗。”海马竭尽全力地显得自己不是在请求，或者要求，或者恳求。他几乎是小心翼翼地问道。

游戏抬起头对他咧了咧嘴角，竭尽全力地显得自己很真诚，他非常谨慎地说：“我不知道，海马君。”

———————————————————

他们回到家的时候已经是下午四点，预报中瓢泼的夏季暴雨已经下起来了，前两天的酷热都被一扫而光了。推拉门前的地毯被漂进来的雨打湿了一片。

游戏走过去关上推拉门，然后坐到沙发上发呆的海马身边，发呆。

客厅被屋外的雨声衬托得更加静谧，适合跑神。

“我不明白为什么。”海马开了个头，游戏从来没有一刻像现在这样希望海马不要说下去。

游戏还没有做好解释的准备，但是海马提出的是另一个问题。

“你总是让着我……先别不承认，过去的半个月里，你处处让着我，为什么？”

游戏愣了一下。

然后对他温温柔柔地笑着说：

“我也不知道，只是觉得海马君的骄傲值得被保护。大概就是这样想的吧。”

“那你保护得还不够。”海马谨慎地说，“你应该走得很远，我希望。”

游戏笑了笑。

“海马君和别人做过吗？”

……？

海马看着他。

“没有。”海马顿了一下，“你做过吗？”

“诶嘿……”游戏无奈地笑了一下。

“这是什么意思？”

“啊~啊，杏子忘不掉他啊。”游戏转过来，看着海马苦恼地说，“海马君，我是不是好惨。正当我做得开心，准备就此告白的时候……”

“……你没告白就上床。”

实际上是不敢告白，游戏苦笑了一下，有些事情一说出来就是板上钉钉的事，那还不如……

“我当时以为杏子也喜欢我嘛，我也看得出来她确实有话要说，在家门口告别的时候，气氛太好了，于是我就邀请她到我家里去。”游戏不好意思地挠了挠头，“我以为送走了另一个我，她会更能面对现实一点呢，真苦恼啊……”

海马沉默着。

“杏子看着我就突然流下了眼泪，她趴在我的胸口上哭，我的心都碎了。我想她大概还是没有从另一个我离开我们的事实中走出来吧。那一瞬间，我真是很想告诉她，看看我呀杏子，看看眼前的人……她最后还是选择离开了，去美国。我也就失恋啦，只好坦率放手了。”

他看着沉默的海马，试图轻松地、可怜兮兮地说：“你们都更喜欢他我知道啦，我也为他感到高兴呀~可是你们总是搞错人，我也很困扰啊……”

海马听完这么一通话，完全是不可置信。

他问游戏回不回海马集团，完全是他们两个的事，关阿图姆什么事？又关那个忘不掉阿图姆，搞不清楚自己内心喜欢谁的杏子什么事？

难道这家伙，海马不可思议地看着身边垂头丧气的游戏，他在想什么啊？

“你在胡说八道什么，游戏，我知道自己和谁在一起生活，不清楚的是你。”

“是么。”游戏沉默了一下，笑了笑：“我都这么大了，海马君，从另一个我身上学到了很多的我，好歹现在也要像点样子。不能再像以前那样，像一个面团，别人怎么对我都可以。”

“我怎么了？我只是要求你……我希望你和我一起回去，我认为我不能离开你，武藤游戏……你非要我这么说吗？我看你一点也没从他身上学到哪怕是一点理智。”

游戏的表情似乎更痛苦了，他握紧了拳头，复又深呼吸松开。

“海马君，不要总是像这样……挑衅我，因为一旦我做到了，我怕你不能做到。”游戏喃喃地说道，他死死地盯着茶几，就好像上面会有一个外星人突然出现一样。

“我做得到！”海马怒气冲冲地拉住他的肩膀，逼他对视：“你在说什么？我只是……我只是平时很难表达而已……”

“我喜欢你，海马君。”游戏眨了眨眼睛，看着他慢慢地说道：“我一直想和海马君好好说话，一直想和海马君成为朋友，一直……我二十三岁了，我知道想要一个人是什么感觉……”

海马皱着眉头认真地听着。

“但是我也知道我永远也没办法像另一个我做得那么好……所以我永远也没办法得到那些更好的人。另一个我在你们身上刻得痕迹太深了，无论是否出于他自愿……我只想好好陪你一段时间，我只是没想到这么快……”

“……”

海马从来没有一刻觉得自己的判断这么失误过。

游戏让他失望。

现在这个游戏完全不像是引领着他走出泥潭的游戏，又温柔又坚定，而就像回到了十七八岁那个怯懦的少年时期一样。

所以他是装出来的吗，就为了把自己带出去而伪装成强大而有力的？

不是，他只是露出伤口而已。

当第一晚他告诉海马，阿图姆的离去是他们共同的伤口，他根本自大到不相信。他始终觉得他受伤最重。

阿图姆带走的是他的自尊和游戏的自信。他们都在以阿图姆为向导走下去。

难道现在游戏点亮了他的火焰，自己的就要熄灭了吗？太荒谬了。海马咬牙切齿地想。

看着游戏脸上的笑容变成那种混合着悲伤和自怨自艾的苦涩表情令海马怒火中烧。

搞什么，武藤游戏，我清醒了，你却不清醒了？

他试图控制，试图好好尝试一下温和的力量。

“游戏……你都……离开他几年了。难道你作为你自己，这几年一点也没觉得自己有长进吗？”

游戏轻笑了一声，“海马君不仅毫无长进，反而还倒退了啊。是不是更不像话？”

海马感觉自己的心猛地紧缩了一下。当游戏在这件事上嘲讽起他来的时候，他简直没法还嘴。他所有最差的一面游戏都看到了。

游戏看到他的表情的时候已经后悔了：“抱歉，海马君，我……”

“你以为我是个自欺欺人的瞎子，而你是个被利用的傻子？游戏，你侮辱我，你侮辱你自己。”海马气得一拳挥了过去——

“别把我看得那么软弱，也别把你自己看得那么低贱。我现在知道我想要谁，是你不知道！”

游戏抓住了他的手，海马没再用力抽走，游戏把额头抵在他的手上。

“我不是被利用的傻子，我只是心甘情愿而已。别再这样了，海马君。如果你不回应，就不回应到底吧。”

海马在狂怒之中抽回来了一些理智。回应什么？

“你说回应？回应什么？”

“当我那样对你说话的时候，海马君完全是没有反应。你认为我不应该知趣吗？”

“什么……”海马一时间脑子都没有转过来，随后他不可置信地说：“难道你是说我没回应你的调情吗，游戏？”

游戏的头依旧抵在他的手背上点了点：“我夸你漂亮，我说和你在一起很愉快，那都不是假的。每一次海马君都很冷淡，我虽然要维持微笑，可是也觉得灰心丧气。我不知道该怎么向你表明，让你相信。”

……有一个瞬间海马几乎想笑。

“我也……”

“……”

“我也觉得和你在一起很愉快，武藤游戏。”海马低低地说。

游戏抬起头看着他。

“我不回应是因为那太随便了。你的态度，不像真的。你那时候很同情我，想要让我恢复理智。是你的同情心和情欲混在一起，让我觉得我很可怜。就算我没有做过，但这样的感情也不太对吧？”海马恼怒地说：“你到底是同情我还是喜欢我，你分得清吗？连我都不太喜欢那种自己，你喜欢？我不相信。现在我不需要你同情，需要你陪伴，你不是打退堂鼓了吗？果然你只是同情我而已。”

“是吗……所以海马君因为这个才犹豫啊，”游戏睁大了眼睛，明显不太相信：“那海马君说来是真的纯情，荷尔蒙上来的时候不是都不会考虑这种事情的吗？”

海马沉默了一下，更不高兴地说：“所以，你是把平时那些不正经的话当做试探，而我没有回应。导致你认为我依旧在想阿图姆。”

游戏看着海马的样子，听着他说的话，心跳得越来越快，他感觉自己的判断好像是错了，错得如此令他开心。

海马在确认完之后，长长地舒了一口气。

“游戏，你真是个懦夫。”

“嗯。除了用这种方式试探，我还有别的选择吗？我是很有韧劲地缠着海马君，不过真的被拒绝了会很痛吧。那还不如——”

游戏感觉自己的心都变轻快了，导致说话都飘飘的。

“不如尝试一下就算了？”海马皱着眉头：“那看来你也没喜欢我多少嘛。哼，看看你的样子，一个海马集团就怕了？”

游戏真心地笑了起来，把头往海马颈窝里蹭：“海马君……你是非要我具体地陈列出我到底喜欢你那一点吗？果然……海马君你太……严肃了……严肃到可笑……说实话，像你这样的人，谁不想获得你的全部注意力呢？我说不清楚的。我能列出很多很多浅薄的东西，我喜欢你的聪明，喜欢你的毒舌，喜欢你冷哼的样子，还有你安安静静躺在我身边的样子……还有你的手指，眼睛，脚踝……太多了。我只知道我想和你在一起。我只是一个庸人而已，没有考虑过那么多。”

海马现在闭着眼舒了一口气。游戏也深呼吸了一下。

须臾，他们俩对视了一下，游戏伸手抱住了他。

“现在，非逼着我说出这么多难为情的话却还不回应的海马君，满意了？”

“哼。”

游戏笑了。他们俩就像……就像两个窝在狭小洞窟的松鼠一样缠在一起，耳鬓厮磨蹭来蹭去。从来没有……即使他们同睡一张床半个月，也没有像现在这样感觉如此亲密。

“事实上……”

游戏听到海马在他耳边闷闷地说着：“对我来说，生活环境所致，像是'漂亮'，'强大'这种词，并不总是意味着好的，尤其是当我没有足够实力应对这些词所带来的威胁的话。”

游戏抱住海马的手收得更紧了。然而海马把他稍稍推开了一些距离，他看着游戏，用手刻意抬高游戏的下巴。

“刚三郎也说过这样的话。像这样。你的样子很不赖嘛。”

海马的模仿让游戏不寒而栗。

那暗含着你很漂亮，所以我要毁了你……我毁了你就像捏死一只蚂蚁一样容易的傲慢。

那时候海马应该才十二三岁。

“还有贝卡斯，那个男人更可怕。他说，你很强，但我比你更强，他也要我屈服。”

十七八岁。

“……”游戏抓紧了海马的胳膊。

“但是他们那种蠢才都没能做到。”

游戏看着海马。

“现在是你，哼，你说全了，不仅夸我漂亮，还夸我强大。现在你要什么？”

海马似笑非笑地说出这句话的时候，游戏的心跳如擂鼓，响得他怀疑全世界都能听到。

“他们无论是看到了我的漂亮还是强大。全都想毁了我，只有你想救我。”

“嗯。”

“只有你……居然想保护我。你以为我会把你和别人搞混吗？”

“……”

“你好可笑，游戏。”

“……嗯。”

“你好虚伪，武藤游戏。”

“……嗯。”

“ 毁了我。”

游戏抬起头看着海马。

“来，毁了我。看看你能不能做到。”

海马对他挑衅地抬了抬下巴，语气平淡。就像告诉他晚饭吃什么一样随意。


	4. 他以为深重的感情都应名为爱

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本来是要发车的，突然感觉海马就骂了游戏一顿，试图告诉他“我爱的是你不是他”好像还是会容易让游戏没有安全感。
> 
> 于是这个半车不车的玩意就出来了。我让他说了一吨多的话给老是在偷偷摸摸试探的游戏安全感。
> 
> —————————————————

游戏不像在亲他，像在咬他。

直到他快喘不过来气，燥热得没法呼吸，并且感觉到游戏下腹那抵着他的那没法忽略的硬度，他拽着游戏的头发，试图拉开他。

被他拽着抬起头的游戏并没有抬起压着海马的上半身，他没说话，拿下巴对着海马，胸膛起伏地喘着气，他那双紫罗兰色的眼睛是海马看不透的情绪。

“海马君总是……”

游戏没说出下半句话，他此刻嘶哑的声音在海马的脊背上激起一股微小的触电般的感觉。

“……这里有润滑油吗，海马君。”游戏俯身亲他，把头埋在他的颈窝里，厮磨了两下，低声问他。

“……”

海马愣了一下。

“不能……我不能就这么做……”游戏就知道没有，他死死地看着海马，想记住他的表情，然后他闭了闭眼，“十分钟。等我。”

他飞快地支起身体，离开海马，跑出了门，没控制住力气，把门摔得很响。

直到长长的走廊里听不到游戏奔跑的声音了，海马才找回自己的声音。  
“十分钟……”

——————————————————

海马在浴室的花洒下站着，窗外的雨声混合着浴室的水声让他跑神。

他有十分钟的时间进行心理建设。

勉强算够吧。

他不擅长肢体接触，除了木马，而就连木马也只是习惯轻轻地触碰他的衣袖而不是拉住他的手。

但是他好像自然而然地就让游戏接近了他。

反正他知道他赶也赶不走游戏。在矛盾爆发的第一天他睡到半夜照常不安地醒了，他睁开眼看到躺在他身边的游戏，竟然完全没有感觉到什么不快的意外。

不是因为夜晚太朦胧了模糊了边界，也不是因为他间歇性失常……只是…… 游戏对他来说总是特殊的。

在游戏让他活下来的那一刻，那种奇异的感觉彻底使得游戏在他心里占据了一块不可侵犯的位置。

直到今天，游戏终于想要跨过边界，踏入他一直被允许进入的领域。

那他更要做好迎接的准备了，不是吗。

他清洗完毕，赤裸地站在镜子前，严厉地审视着镜子里的自己。

他很少对自己感到不自信，他看着镜子里自己的躯体，长时间没有像样的锻炼，肌肉的轮廓有淡化的倾向，但好歹还有形状，不至于显得太过单薄苍白。

就他自己而言……毫无乐趣，不知道能提供什么娱乐。

但是……

他深吸一口气，摸了摸自己的颈侧。游戏刚才热情地亲吻过他的地方……那种亲和的触感似乎还在他的皮肤上……

游戏想要他，游戏的急切让他感觉浑身发热。

那种感觉很新奇的……被情欲席卷全身的时候，每一秒都新鲜无比，像在被不会停歇的饥饿感侵蚀着，渴盼游戏赐予他饕餮盛宴，像在燃烧，渴盼游戏点燃永不熄灭的火焰。

他信任游戏，渴望得到游戏的触碰，期盼着下一秒就能从游戏那里得到更多，得到更好的东西。

游戏……

只要游戏想要，他告诉自己，游戏想要的一切，他都会毫无保留地给。

——————————————————

海马从浴室出来的时候游戏正好回来，扑面带来一股清新的潮气，他湿漉漉的发尖不断滴下水渍，那双紫罗兰色的眼睛闪闪发亮，贪婪地、专注地看着他，似乎他从来没有见过海马一样。

海马咽了咽。

游戏对他眯了眼笑：“有点心急，所以没带伞……雨下得还真不小……”

的确。海马看着游戏，被雨水浸湿的衣衫勾勒出他肌肉的轮廓，他那梦幻般的紫罗兰色眼睛专注地盯着自己，他下体鼓起的轮廓……

他用同样严厉的目光审视着游戏，而游戏毫不退缩，微笑着看着他。

他的机敏，他的包容，他偶尔表现出的强硬……

没有一样不让海马浑身发热。

他的胃里在烧，他看着游戏，说不出话，他们两个人就像两头对峙的野兽一样对视着。

想要他。海马清楚地听见自己内心的声音在说，我想要这个人。

——————————————————

游戏在和海马想同样的事，他的渴望有过之无不及。

他垂下目光，看着松垮地挂在海马身上的白色浴衣。

海马君很奇怪，游戏有时候这么想。

游戏以为他应该是那种把什么都弄得一板一眼的人，或许他在做事时是这样，但他的生活却不是。

一天到晚赤裸着脚，不论是不是洗澡前后就只穿一件浴衣，私下的生活里他有一种慢悠悠的懒散。

他不确定是在海马来到C市之后还是之前他一直都是这样的。

光是把浴衣好好束紧这种事他不知道自己说了多少遍，整栋别墅的空调时刻开着，是有把温度调成适宜的低温，凉爽，令人发懒，但胸口一直吹风总是不太好……况且海马自己本身由于过长时间不锻炼，血液循环变差，浑身通常总是凉丝丝的。

……浑身不清楚，除了打架，他就只碰到过发凉的指尖。

总之该把衣服穿穿好吧。

开始还是只是磕磕巴巴地说‘海马君，把……把衣服穿好……比较好吧，夜晚还是有些凉的……”，过了几天是“海马君，把衣服穿好可以吗？”，然后……“海马君，衣服。”

海马没有一次听过，也没有一次以“少管闲事”怼回去，他基本上都是“哼”回去。

最后游戏什么都不说了。海马敢这样穿他就敢看。

看什么？当然是看海马濑人。

当把海马从他参加比赛那套非常青眼派的衣服里剥出来时，他就像个果仁一样，玉白，易碎。他太高了，又高又瘦，从观感上来说纤长几乎盖过了健硕，一折就断型……

毕竟最近一两年生活成这样子……和天天快乐地生活着、还抽时间和城之内一起去健身从而锻炼成的小有肌肉的身材的现充游戏恰恰相反。

但他很好看。

游戏最喜欢他用手撑着自己在水池边刷牙的样子。他可以从镜子里看到海马凸显的锁骨和由于角度问题若隐若现的腹肌，垂下目光还可以看到他按在水池边的修长手指，指甲被剪得干净利落。当他的手跨过游戏的头顶去拿毛巾时，他身上那种美妙的味道一下子扑面而来。

游戏再回过头看着镜子中面红耳赤的自己，他想，如果海马看到他的勃起的话，他完全可以理直气壮地用晨勃当挡箭牌。

不过海马基本不看他，只有在他洗漱完毕时才会对磨磨蹭蹭的游戏哼一声，转身走人。

然后游戏就可以正大光明地从镜子里盯着他走出去的背影。

他腰部美妙的曲线和……他性感的屁股的轮廓和那一截儿白皙的脚踝……

有时候光是看着海马，游戏就难以控制一些淫靡到不着边的想法，海马越是面无表情声音低沉显得禁欲，他越是想看到……他发情的样子。

他在健身房里看到过有比海马更漂亮，更腼腆或者更骚的男孩子，他都完全没感觉。可能是因为那些人的脸上没有打着“海马濑人”的标签。

他不记得自己的性向什么时候改变了，开始他认为他只是和海马过二人世界有点久了所以审美被掰弯了，毕竟抛去他们之间发生的一切，把他自己算作是一个不认识海马的路人，也会觉得海马非常有气质和魅力。

他没觉得惶恐，好像一切都是理所当然。

有时候他也会刻意回想一下杏子。喜欢了那么久的女孩子依旧很有吸引力。但即使是杏子也没有使他对海马的渴望变淡，回归正常。

最能说明问题的是……城之内也经常住在他家里，他和海马体型差不多，性格还比海马可爱得多，而游戏也没有产生这种邪念……

完了，他也开始被海马同化了，要为任何一种喜欢找出确切的理由了吗，明明喜欢就是喜欢啊。

每次他一想到这里，就会产生一种偷偷摸摸的愧疚感。

因为他难免也会想，海马是属于阿图姆的。

每一次和海马互动的时候，阿图姆都更明显地表现出一种跃跃欲试的积极。这一点海马不知道，他的其他伙伴也不知道，只有和阿图姆二魂同体的他知道。所以游戏很想告诉海马的是，他的期盼不是没有回报的。

但他现在光是这样想一下，就会觉得难受得说不出口.

扯远了，说回海马。

海马讨厌游戏盯着他看，尽管他不说，游戏也知道。

海马很敏感，环境的一点微小波动他都很警惕，他时刻警惕着维护他捕食者的身份，而不是被当成猎物。

每次他注意到游戏盯着他的时间超过正常时间时，他都会恼怒而且挑衅地看回去。

游戏永远不会承认的是，当他和海马没有熟络到这种程度时，海马的眼神让他畏惧。而现在，他有点恶趣味性质地喜欢海马恼怒的眼神。

因为在他们相处日子里，游戏最大的成就就是使海马慢慢学会了如何无损自尊地进行一些小小的妥协。

每次海马那样看着他的时候，他就知道海马要妥协了。

海马侧身给游戏让路，游戏深深地看了他一眼，把润滑油的盒子丢在门口的鞋柜上，冲进浴室，一路连拉带拽地撕扯着他自己的衬衣，露出他劲瘦的躯干，拉上浴帘，打开花洒。浴室里全是海马用过的沐浴露的香气。

游戏深深吸了一口。

沐浴露的香气和海马惯用的香水不是一种味道。

海马君……他奇怪还奇怪在他喜欢用香水。他像这样子宅着又不经常出门，又不需要社交尤其是商务社交，他仅仅需要和自己好好相处，再加上一个游戏，他都还需要香水。

游戏这些年参加过很多比赛，和商务主办方接触得不算少，他印象里接触过的那些商务男士身上的香水通常都是松香、茶香、墨香类型的，带着发涩的感觉，当香味泛滥的时候就变得敷衍和低级。

而海马不，他用的是一种近乎醇香型的香水，一点涩感也无，后调下沉，发凉，像一潭优雅的静水。

很诱人……却带着让人不敢触碰的高级感的味道。

有一次海马自己解释说，因为熟悉的气氛让他觉得安全。

游戏觉得那应该解读成仪式感或者是别的，就连最终的决斗都要设立成如同斗兽场一般的环境……只能是因为奇怪的仪式感了吧。

海马摇了摇头：“只是安全。你能解释你为什么偏爱那样子的奇装异服和你花里胡哨的装饰吗？”

于是游戏就有点明白了。

可能他们都需要这些东西来抵御些什么，在承受不了的时候。

海马最大的奇怪之处是，他还有一种隐秘的浪漫感。

当游戏要求他背诵一些东西，努力地排空思想时，他以为海马会敷衍了事，他甚至想就算他背一些商业经典他都不意外，他没有想过海马会选那种非常心理哥特式的诗。

“Then this ebony bird beguiling my sad fancy into smiling,

By the grave and stern decorum of the countenance it wore,”

（“……然后，这黑鸟凝重而又严峻的神色，

把我的愁思化成了微笑……”）

游戏几乎着了迷，他看着海马，那薄薄的嘴唇间溢出的低沉的声音像是梦里才有的呢喃，饱含深切的感情。

“`Though thy crest be shorn and shaven, thou,' I said, `art sure no craven.

Ghastly grim and ancient raven wandering from the nightly shore -

Tell me what thy lordly name is on the Night's Plutonian shore!'”

（“‘虽然羽冠被剪过剃过，可你，’我说，‘却毫不怯懦——

你这阴冷可怖的古鸦，你来自夜之彼岸——

告诉我你在阴间的尊姓大名！’”）

游戏的心都提了起来。

“Quoth the raven, `Nevermore.'”

（“乌鸦回答道，‘一去不返！’”）

海马顿了一下，摇了摇头，低垂着目光：

“Nevermore...shall I fall.”

那一刻，他喃喃低语出的心声，让游戏敬畏和……心醉。

那本该忧愁苦闷、哀伤悲痛到绝望的诗，被他海马濑人式的坚定与质疑熏染，在冰冷和绝望里迸发出悲愤和反抗，就像地狱里那一丝执着的光亮一样。

海马濑人刷新了游戏对于性感这个陌生的概念的浅薄定义。从那时起，游戏真正地确认了自己想要他的这种心意。

“……游戏。”

游戏跑神跑得太远了，直到他听到海马喊了他一声。

隔着浴帘和花洒营造的水帘，海马叫他的声音显得模糊不清。

“什么？”

海马在听到游戏的回应时反而卡住了。

于是两个人隔着浴帘沉默了几秒。游戏疑惑不解，不知道怎么接话。

海马恼怒地看着他的时候，他基本能明白他的一些诸如“做这种事情有什么意义啊”“真的好烦人我不想做”“我是知道这样做比较好，但我现在根本不想做，你要恳求我我才会做，懂吗”之类的潜台词，可是现在隔着浴帘，他什么都看不到，只能从海马的语气里判断。

通常海马低声地喊他的时候，都是有一些他说不出口的话或者要求的时候，游戏为了避免他太尴尬，尽量每一次都提前帮他挑明。

然而这喊了一半，又不说话了算是怎么回事。

紧张开始像水汽一样蔓延着，他的心也渐渐提了起来。

“是……这种事情让你感到有压力吗，海马君？”游戏小心翼翼地问道。

他可以等，尽管他很急切，但如果海马这时候叫停，他完全可以体谅他。

“不是……游戏……我有些话想说清楚。趁……”海马顿了一下：“我们还清醒的时候。”

“……”

游戏屏息听着。

“在我夺取海马集团之后……有很多人靠近我，但不像你这样……我不知道你要从我这里得到什么……对你来说我无非就是一个浮夸的失败者……”

游戏皱起眉头，关掉了水阀：

“我来决定什么是对你好的，海马君，我来决定我该怎么对你，怎么看待你。不要替我做决定，也许你并不了解对你的心意。”游戏深吸一口气，他的声音略带嘶哑但语气依旧温柔：“答应我，现在、立刻、停止、任何、胡思乱想，好吗？”

海马摇了摇头。

游戏保持了沉默不再插话。

“不论你要什么，游戏，我都给你……我只是想要你知道这一点。我……我曾经一直把你当成对手，但没有一次是敌人。”

哈~

游戏点了点头，虽然海马也并不能看到。他打开水阀，闭上眼睛，让自己被雨淋得发凉的身体再一次沐浴在温暖的水流中。

“海马君，情话等到床上再说。别太紧张了，这件事简单得就像拼合起一个零件一样……完美无缺……我会温柔的。”

他听到海马离开时还哼了一声，就有点想笑。

————————————

不紧张是不可能的。

海马抱着臂在床边坐了没有一分钟便觉得有点坐不下去，他绕着那张大得离谱的床走了两圈。他最后站到窗前去，让漂进来的雨打在他的脸上。

他盯着街上逐渐亮起的路灯发呆，暴雨渐收，淅淅沥沥，提供着一种很温和的白噪音。整个城市被雾蒙蒙的雨熏染着，使得路灯发出的光几乎像一只只大萤火虫般朦胧。

他没有打开屋子里的灯，他喜欢这样的气氛，被雨声衬托得静谧，却不至于幽寒。

他不知道发了多长时间的呆，过度紧张之下他几乎不合时宜地困了。

但只要游戏一来，这样的气氛就会被完全被打破。

游戏……

海马踩在地毯上的脚趾扣紧了一些。

游戏总能让他感到发热，他被激怒，感到兴奋，最终受挫，而热始终贯穿其中。他能在人群里一眼看到游戏，只看到游戏。他似乎对游戏有一种独特的嗅觉。

游戏穿着凉拖走向卧室的脚步声渐渐清晰。

海马深吸一口气，感觉自己的精神整个从松散状态绷了起来。

雨声不存在了，路灯不存在了，空气中的水分给气氛增添了潮湿的暧昧，现在只有游戏了。

他转身，看着游戏直视着他的那双明亮的双眼，感到自己内心的火焰就如同在决斗场中一样立刻燃烧了起来——

来吧，游戏。

他们接吻就像对方是氧气。

海马柔软的唇舌和他交缠在一起本来就很不真实了，当他们终于终止这个吻，而海马把他推到床边上，自己准备跪下身体时，游戏几乎僵住了。

他非常用力地挣脱开，反手把海马掼在床上，趴在他身上看着他的眼睛，不可置信地说：

“你要……？”

为我跪下吗？

海马也愣住了，他紧绷着下巴，点了点头。

游戏居然不要他口，这把他的计划完全打乱了……那接下来……直接做吗？

游戏瞪了他几秒钟，仿佛他是个外星人，然后他呻吟了一声：“海马君，海马君……我总是做好万事准备的海马君，你告诉我，你看了多少……？”

海马的面部依旧紧绷，声调有点发紧：“我总得做点准备……”

“然后你就忘了买最重要的润滑油~”

海马默然。那折磨的十分钟里他已经不止一次懊悔过了。

游戏看着海马就觉得，海马真是荒谬得可爱：“我夸过你漂亮，我夸过你可爱吗，海马君？没夸过的话那我现在需要补上了。”

“哼……”

游戏再次凑过来亲他，噬咬他的嘴唇，两个人口舌交缠，逐渐用力。

海马不会抱怨疼痛，但是那股不可忽视的铁锈味……

“血……？”

他稍微拉开游戏，舔了舔嘴唇。

游戏太投入了，他那双紫罗兰色的眼睛里像是有火在烧，他盯着海马就好像他没听懂海马的话一样。

过了几秒游戏眨了眨眼，才反应过来，他舔了一下牙龈，确实有一股血腥味：“刷牙的时候太急了……”

于是海马笑了，惯常的得意与傲慢那种笑：“你也紧张，游戏，我还以为做过的人会怎样了不起了。”

游戏伸手轻轻地抚摸海马的嘴角：

“我是急切，你是紧张。再说……你享受别人为你急切不是吗……海马君……自私的海马君。”

“求我的人太多了。没有人不为在我面前获得我的全部注意力而急切。”

游戏带着热气俯下身来，贴近他的耳朵。他的手开始滑向海马松垮的束带。

“那海马君……通常给他们多少时间？”

“……五分钟，打动我。”

这种时候还维持着惹人生气的傲慢语气……这话逼得游戏的行动变得更不稳定，他竭力想要控制自己的力气，使自己显出一贯的温柔可靠——无论那是不是伪装，可实际上他钳住海马的腰的手已经过于用力了。

海马嘴上挑衅完，接着便维持着沉默，配合着游戏打开自己。

他太配合了，这本身就不正常，游戏本来预想过海马会把一切都变得很困难的……但是……

他的顺从带着一股战战兢兢。刚才游戏没有舍得让他口，似乎打乱了他的设定流程。他不知道怎么办了，都不知道帮游戏脱他的浴衣。

在想什么啊，趁我出去买菜的那种间隙看了些什么啊。

游戏一边亲他一边想笑。但他一定不能笑出来。海马现在面红耳赤，潮红从耳根一直蔓延到胸膛，他怕海马羞死在这里。

果然海马君没有这么亲密接触过的经验，还是需要放松……游戏看着他身下被剥了一半浴衣的海马，他抿着嘴，无意识地皱着眉，表情几乎是严肃地看着他，僵硬地躺在那里。

这……还是帮他转移一下注意力会比较好吧……

于是他腾出一只手梳理着海马的头发：“海马君……有过性幻想吗？”

“什么……？”

海马还在想如果不用口的话那是不是他要开始给自己做润滑了，游戏的欲望顶得他难受。游戏问了他什么东西他都没听清，他眨了眨眼。

游戏冲他笑：“性幻想？”

“没有过。”

“真的啊？”游戏有点不相信，又有点相信，但他还是确认道：“从小到大？”

海马点了点头：“她们太市侩。她们爱海马集团，不爱海马濑人。”

“唔……毕竟我和海马君的生长环境不同……女性不做评价了。那男人呢？”

“我也不喜欢男人。”

……我只想要你。

海马是想尝试说点情话的，但是他喉头一直发紧，他讨厌自己变得笨拙，但是现在已经完全笨拙了。

哇那种片子上的骚话他真的没法复述，直到现在他还僵硬着身体，太尴尬了……

他本来的设想是给游戏一次完美的体验来着，为此他忍受了好几部GV的时间，一边努力保持他的三观一边学习如何取悦自己的伴侣……男性伴侣。

但游戏一凑过来吻他，他学了些什么玩意儿全都忘了。

倒不是说游戏的接吻技巧有多高超，而是他的大脑在面对着正确的那个人时在疯狂分泌多巴胺，他的大脑在疯狂尖叫，天哪，太棒了，游戏！游戏！更多！需要更多！完全处于这种疯狂的宕机状态，吵得他头疼，好像那不是他的脑子一样。

他勉强接受了游戏刚才的取笑。果然色情片和自己喜欢的人一起做根本就差太多了。他都不知道自己这辈子还能喜欢上一个人类。

而游戏的大脑同样尖叫着回应道，我的海马君是我的海马君是我的海马君是我的啊啊啊对不起阿图姆他再也不会追着你跑了！  
掺杂进了奇怪而且可耻的炫耀以后他的大脑本能地嘲讽道，切不就是两个被抛弃的人抱团取暖。  
我不管我不管。游戏想，他是我的了。

游戏的亲吻开始下移，当他舔了舔海马颈侧的伤口时，海马鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，他的腿开始无意识地磨蹭着游戏。

“回答不合格，再给海马君你一次机会。需要提示吗？”

游戏呼出的热气喷在他的颈窝里，他逐渐嘶哑的声音让海马心里发痒。

“我也是男人。”

哼。海马稍微拉开他一点，正准备清清嗓子说出自己酝酿了半天的情话时，游戏说出来的下一句话就像兜头一盆冷水一样把他的情欲一下子浇灭了一半。

“阿图姆也是。”

海马的眼神一瞬间从朦胧变得清醒，他皱着眉头看着俯视着他的游戏。

游戏依旧不肯停下来。

“有没有想过阿图姆会用他的手这样……把你从那层什么都抵御不了的浴衣里剥出来，让你喘息成——”

海马的大脑愣住了，过了大概有好几秒才从过多的兴奋中找回一丝理智：什么，认真的吗，在这种时候说这种话？我现在想揍他。

游戏也僵住了：我刚才没有控制住，发生了什么，我说了什么？

说真的，如果两个人的脑子之间能直接把心里的想法无障碍沟通的话，世界上的矛盾可能会减少80%。问题就在于它们不能。问题就在于它们会被你的各种乱七八糟不管你承认不承认都存在的潜意识干扰，并且在不知道什么时候就突然通过愚蠢的行为表现了出来。

他把游戏推开，游戏立刻抓住了他的手蹭了蹭：“别生气……即使海马君说有，我也不会生气啊……”

海马抿着嘴看着他。

问题就是，他没有。

他根本没有把性或者亲密或者更多的东西和阿图姆连在一起。

是，他是连自己也没法描述清楚对阿图姆的感觉，他只知道他很生气，一定要从他那里找回自尊，但是阿图姆已经不在了，就像一拳打在棉花上。他不害怕打不过对手，只害怕没有机会再次挑战，那样他将永远屈居于败者的地位。

他追逐阿图姆的时间太长了，追得太远，迷失了。

也许那是永远也超越不了的宿敌，也许那是永远也达不成的宿愿，也许他到死也不会忘了阿图姆，也许这种感情真的比爱还深。但他至少明白一点——

那不是爱。

他没有理由爱阿图姆。

他确认这种东西能被称作执念，但不能被称作爱。

关于海马濑人的一个事实是，尽管爱对他来说是稀有的，但他通常扮演的是爱的提供者，而不是索取者，由于木马的缘故。

他知道什么样的爱是最好的。

对他来说，爱不是强烈的对抗，永远不是。爱是保护，爱是珍视，爱是用尽一切使对方过上更好的生活。

他的这份爱使得木马顺利地成长为一个令他感到自豪并且能够托付他的一切的人。

坚定地走进他的领域，使得他的心软化了的，正是现在趴在他身上看着他的这个游戏。坚定地告诉他他需要变得更好，看到他变好自己就会开心的是这个游戏。他为那种温柔心醉，他认为游戏提供给他的是爱。

所以他才决定答应木马回去，他觉得拥有这种爱意，他简直又可以变回那个无坚不摧的自己了。

游戏是爱他，但是游戏的爱稍显浅薄。他稍微有一些失望，不过在能接受的范围内。

游戏长大了，他更成熟了，但有些东西一戳就破。

也许他以后也会长成阿图姆的样子——现在已经很像了，但是即使他变成和阿图姆一模一样都不会改变海马对他武藤游戏本身的看法。

他是一个把一切都分的很清楚的人。很不幸的是，世界上很多人都分不清一些很明显的东西，所以海马时常感到不耐烦。

哼，连你也是。海马翻了游戏一眼，游戏瑟缩了一下。

不过……没关系，海马咽了咽，你有特权，游戏。

他深呼吸了两下，用力拽着游戏的浴衣，把他拉到鼻尖对鼻尖这么近的地步。

“游戏，我刚才是白说了那一堆话吗？在我的所有的分类之外……”

“还有一个分类，是武藤游戏。”

游戏睁大了眼睛，愣愣地看着海马。但就像他每次试探过后都试图嘻哈过去的样子一样，他这次也打算蒙混过关：

“海、海马君居然真的在对我说这种程度的情话……是我疯了还是海马君疯——”

“你疯了。”海马直接打断了他说：“你怎么敢在这种时候还在提他的名字，哼，我看是你过不去那个坎还装出一副不坦荡的成熟。”

游戏咽了咽。

他看着海马，那双闪闪发光的冰蓝色眼睛，满满的都是他。他相信海马说的是真的。但有些事不是说过一遍就能够完全敞开心扉接受的。他真的一遍又一遍地努力过了。连他自己都走不出去……

“因为……”

游戏没意识到他抓海马的肩膀太用力了。海马皱着眉头看着他。

“因为……看到海马君为另一个我那么痛苦的样子，对我的心理冲击也很大……”游戏急切地说道：“但我不是那个意思，我能理解……这一切应该过去了……我没关系的……”

海马他太坚强了，也正因为知道他坚强，看到他为阿图姆痛苦成那样的样子才更加震惊。

他以为深重的感情都应名为爱。

海马嗤笑了一声，然后轻到不可闻地叹了口气。

“你能理解什么……游戏……你听好了——”

如果有什么东西可以真正属于武藤游戏，让他找回一点被阿图姆带走的自信，那就是他海马濑人，这个永远不相信过去的回忆的、永远朝前看的男人。他把自己献给游戏，彻底地想让游戏明白这一点。

他选择了游戏，他不会退缩的，但他希望游戏能够一心一意地接受并珍视。

海马在模糊的视线中看着游戏，没开灯的屋子是昏暗的，雨声，浴衣摩擦的悉索声，心脏的鼓动声……所有的一切都是朦胧的，这让他说起一些话来变得更加容易。他看着现在伏在他身上，死死地盯着他的男人。

武藤游戏……他从来没有索求回报，他不断地给予，不断地让海马欠下沉重的债。

如果有一个机会他可以回报给游戏，这个善良的、总是愚蠢地付出而不求回报的男人……他越是不求回报，海马越想给他更多。他值得最好的。

而我，我就是最好的。海马深深地吸气。现在，宣示，或者放弃你的权利……游戏。

“既然我已经知道另一个你的名字，并且我选择了武藤游戏，你应该明白我的意思。我在陈述事实，所以……”

“停止这种……拷问，游戏，停止一切质疑。”

“我选了你。我相信你。现在我要求你也真正地信任我，相信我说的每一句话。”

他用手捋了捋游戏几乎垂在他脸前的发丝。游戏用脸颊蹭了蹭他的手。

“游戏，留给败者的只有屈辱，无论世间的人如何美化败者。失败就是……失败了。阿图姆是第一个让我尝到深重失败滋味的人，所以我对他有很强的执念，这几乎折损了我的自尊。我得承认，有些时候我太偏执，不懂得如何放手……这样的性格使我过了刚三郎那一关，却没能过得了阿图姆那一关……”

游戏静静地听着。

“但是，救了我的是你，打动了我的是你……始终没有放弃我的也是你，游戏。从来……从来没有人敢离我这么近过。你……我想要你，武藤游戏，我只想要你。别退缩，也别再试探了。阿图姆留给我的伤口你看到了，那样子的我真的不怎么好看。如果你也有同样深的伤口……我也会帮助你。我想给你……全世界最好的东西。你要自信一点，才能配得上拥有我。”

“游戏，你值得获得最好的东西，你明白吗。”

游戏看着海马，在昏暗的屋子里，借由窗外的模糊亮光，他的蓝眼睛是那么明亮。

“专注于你自己，专注于我。我既然可以迈出了那一步……那作为我的引领者的你，也可以。”

“不过话说回来……”

海马对他笑，那个笑容素直得让游戏几乎控制不了心跳。

“我为他感到痛苦让你无法释怀吗，甚至说，让你嫉妒吗？那我倒还真是应该高兴了……毕竟你也是一个什么都分不清楚的蠢蛋，至少有嫉妒心就还好。如果你愿意，你可以粗暴一点。你可以感受一下我愿意为你付出多少，我怎样看着你。无论怎样，我希望你此刻不要有杂念……听着，游戏……我……”

海马咬了咬牙，抓紧了游戏的手臂。

“我……倾心于你，希望你能真正敞开心接受，和我一起生活。我会照顾你，保护你，让你过上最好的生活。你想要的一切，我都会给你。”

游戏几乎忘了该怎么说话。他傻在那里，没有丝毫反应。

海马的话分量太重，他总是这样，极端偏执，一下子就孤注一掷般地投入进去。游戏被吓到了，就像接到了一份他根本拿不起来的礼物。他需要用力再用力地捧着。

他不知道该说什么，似乎能说出的一切话比起海马这样素直诚恳的话语都显得微薄。

“你的回答呢，游戏？五分钟快到了……”

宕机了的游戏一听到五分钟，一下子惊醒了。

“我……”

海马对他露出的笑容太温柔了，他几乎羞于直视那个微笑。

“你以为我向你袒露心声你就可以万事大吉了吗，游戏，你还没有打动我呢。”

他慢慢地梳理着游戏的头发，他可以温柔，他可以对他珍视的人提供无限的温柔。

“我教你怎么打动我吧，游戏。首先，你要自信。而且……你只需要自信就够了……你不知道你在我这里有多大的优势，游戏，别的甚至什么都不用。”

“我……海马君……抱歉……我……”游戏急切地说。说点什么啊，花言巧语，甜言蜜语，像往常一样，说很多话去试探，去确认啊。

他的不自信不仅一直在伤害他自己，还差一点令他不能接受地伤害到海马。

还好海马君他足够坚强……

“你是你自己……游戏。别把我当成那种愚蠢的人……也别让我失望，你都走到这里了。”

游戏想，他至少现在不应该哭出来，于是他尽力笑。

现在他终于有一个机会审视离开阿图姆之后的自己了。

“海、海马君，我告诉过你我学会了跳舞吗，在杏子离开以后？”

“没有。”

“我……我还自学了编程……为了做出我自己的游戏……”

“嗯。”海马用手指梳理游戏的头发，想让他更放松地说出来。

“我还获得了很多大赛的冠军……”他不好意思地笑了笑。

海马也微微勾起嘴角：“这点我一直知道。”

“我、我还去修了一年美术，断续地……还有吉他……能玩的我都玩过来个遍……”

海马点了点头。

他专注地看着游戏，认真地听着，就好像他从来没有听说过这些乱七八糟互不相干的事而感到新奇一样。

“我、我只是想告诉你……我尝试过了……用各种方式忘记阿图姆……尽管很难……但我有在做……于是我变成了这幅样子……”

真的很难。最亲密的人离去的感觉，如同人被凭空撕裂一样难以接受。

变成嘻哈度日，看似没心没肺洒脱其实什么问题也没有解决的样子。

“我也不知道……阿图姆再见到我这样子会不会失望……但我，但我现在不想让你也失望，海马君。”

游戏咬紧了牙，不想让海马觉得直到此刻他都还在辜负他。

他只是需要告诉他，这些连面对亲密的朋友都说不出来的话。

“……你喜欢未来，是不是，海马君，关于高速发展的一切，你喜欢讨论未来，发展未来……那你……喜欢我……参与你的未来吗？用这些乱七八糟的东西……加入你的生活？我只是……我……我活到现在……只有这种积累的我，配得上你吗？”

他都不知道自己在说什么，他不知道自己是否词不达意再次让海马讨厌。

“配得上。”

海马轻声说。游戏感觉自己的眼眶一下子涩到他忍受不了的地步。

“你做得很好，游戏，你处理伤口的方式比我好得多。我看不起曾经逃避一切的我，而你的心比我强韧得多。你甚至还把我拉出了泥潭……你很强大，比我强得多。”

他愣在那里，嘴唇颤抖着，过了很久，才用力点了点头。

他自己一向擅长说话，他擅长说很多很多话。

然后把心意夹杂在那些真假掺半的话里，因为总是不自信，所以显得轻飘，没有安全感。

海马其实不擅长说话，但他也说很多很多话。

只要他说出来的，全都是真话，因为总是太尖锐，所以显得沉重，非常不讨喜。

游戏的心底里不断地涌出热流，冲刷着他的全身，以至于他的鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。

他武藤游戏拥有的东西本来就很少，他认为自己几乎是一直苟活在阿图姆给他带来的荣誉的红利之中，如此不真切。他没觉得仅靠击败一次阿图姆他就强过了神，他只是觉得自己是一个幸运的凡人，幸运，而终究是个凡人，所以他哭得很容易，笑得也很容易。有时候幻想一下那些得不到的，日子也就这么过去了。

地位越高的人才越容易赧然，如同海马，习惯高高在上，放不下什么。他一直觉得自己没什么好赧然的，他尽力地生活着了，生活也没有多亏待他，现在稍微可以偷偷摸摸地把自己获得的一些成就当做自信积累起来。

然而他此刻正在经历活到现在最赧然的一刻，明明是在互通心意的重要时刻，明明是他在被夸奖，被告白，但那种难为情，堪比被妻子指着鼻子大骂没出息的丈夫一样。

他张开嘴，却依旧只能嘶哑地说出一些顾左右而言他的话：

“我……我现在才明白木马君为什么可以为海马君做到那种地步……那不仅是出于兄弟的情谊……”

已经没法描述了，他简直是不可思议的一个存在。

海马这个人，怪不得阿图姆对他的评价到了最后已经变成“那个海马”。阿图姆被他的执着打动了，而木马那么小的时候能说出我愿意为我哥哥付出一切那种话……木马是被海马的坚强打动了。游戏想，如果他有海马这么一个哥哥，把他从地狱带到天堂，他一定以为那不是哥哥，是神。

而他是被海马的……他是被海马这个人打动了。

不过，说完他就后悔了。这样的话好像显得不合时宜，他只是发自肺腑地说出来了而已。

海马眯起眼发出了那声嗤笑几乎像羽毛一样拨弄了一下他的心，他现在恨不得抓住自己发痒的心脏让它老老实实地呆在胸腔里。

他几乎是痴迷地看着海马那副轻蔑的表情。

“又来了……有的时候你真的很蠢……游戏。”

“……”

“你是在装蠢……还是真的蠢？先是阿图姆……现在是木马……你要和木马比什么，嗯？我会在我自己的弟弟面前这样彻底地……打开我自己，让木马这样对我……把我弄成……这样一团糟吗？只有你……才有这样的权利，游戏……我可以认为，现在你的心理问题解决了吗？”

他点了点头。

海马的笑容开始变得傲慢和挑衅：“就算没解决也给我放着，以后有的是时间。但现在，五分钟到了，我要失去耐心了……我给了你机会，如果你不——”

游戏立刻俯身去吻他，海马报以愉悦的回应。

不会再浪费时间妄自菲薄……也不会再让你失望了。


	5. Lune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 独立番外不续杯  
> 我卡车了，于是这一篇就出来了。
> 
> 不是续杯，也不是加糖，是屎……应该是庸人那篇之前的事……
> 
> 任何么有一点积极意义的东西和喂屎有什么区别……写出这种有病的东西真是对不起TmT，之前海马应该有到这种程度，不过限于篇幅没写了。
> 
> 人家都是喂糖，我喂屎=皿=服了。
> 
> 所以为什么要现在喂屎？？？
> 
> 你问我这种问题我……我也不知道啊……我只能躺平装死……

他不是第一次梦见阿图姆。

阿图姆对他笑，然后伸出手。

于是他垂眼去摸卡组，抽出巨神兵。

不过……阿图姆那时候有露出过像这样得意洋洋的笑容吗？没有吧……

海马暗自咕哝着，他只觉得大脑很累很沉，很难保持清醒……他正准备把卡递给阿图姆的时候，阿图姆摇了摇头：

“不是这个，海马。”

海马瞠目结舌，他看着指间的巨神兵被风一下子吹散了，而阿图姆的手依旧伸在他面前。

他的心开始飞速下沉。

阿图姆，你要什么？

他想要张嘴问，却发现自己根本发不出声音。

“青眼白龙，把爷爷的青眼白龙还给我。”

不可能……

他后退一步，这是不可能发生的事。他知道这不是真的，因为这个场景他在梦里经历过无数次了，阿图姆应该拿走巨神兵，然后他耻辱地退场，把一切留给胜利者。这个剧本他太熟悉了，熟悉到他几乎在梦里就明白自己在做梦，他要打破这个梦境，他知道他他妈的只是一个梦，他需要出去，他需要解脱——

“我叫你把青眼白龙还给我，海马。”

阿图姆的声音模糊不清，低沉，嘶哑，像是一种来自地狱的合声。

那不是……那不可能……

他想张嘴说话，但是嘴唇沉重得一个字也蹦不出来。他出汗，喘息不均匀，可是在梦里连汗的黏腻感都没有。

这是梦。他低头看着自己的双手，感觉心脏蹦得过快以至于产生了疼痛感。

他拼命告诉自己，这……这绝对是梦，荒谬！阿图姆绝对不会要他的青眼白龙，阿图姆根本不会像这样——

他再抬头的时候，“阿图姆”手里已经出现了一张青眼白龙。

“阿图姆……？”

他听见自己的声音，虚弱，绝望，可笑，像只快被勒死的鸟发出的一样微弱，几乎只是一声嗡鸣。

“阿图姆”又对他笑了笑。

他几乎看不清“阿图姆”的脸了，那不是……他不是……他不会是……这一切都没有意义……他不是阿图姆……他不可能……阿图姆已经……

海马动弹不得，只能目眦尽裂地看着，

他觉得呼吸越来越快越来越沉重，他觉得自己浑身抽搐，几乎要吐了。

“阿图姆”的脸慢慢隐匿在周围的黑暗里。只有他额上闪耀的荷鲁斯之眼，那眼睛发出的光刺得他流出泪水。

“嗬嗬嗬嗬……”

他逆着光，艰难地看着“阿图姆”的两只手拽着卡的两边慢慢用力——

咔。

海马的心脏几乎停止跳动了。

然后那双手顿了一下，向他伸过来。

“……！！！”

他猛地坐起身来，用力过猛，大脑在一片眩晕之后在胃里产生了一阵想要呕吐的反射，四周一片漆黑，他听不到周围的黑暗里有什么东西，他不知道自己在哪里，他只知道他要确认一件事。

他几乎是滚下床的，跌跌撞撞地朝门边扑去，手颤抖到打不开门锁的地步。

开啊，快给我打开啊！

他胡乱地抠弄着门把，在猛地拉开门的时候感觉指尖划过一阵尖锐的疼痛。

“唔……？”

有一个声音小小地响了一下，温和，无害，模糊。

他顾不得，踉踉跄跄地几乎是爬了出去。

青眼白龙……

他需要找到他的青眼白龙……

青眼白龙……

他在黑暗的廊厅过道里跑着，那些话语不断地跟着他。

海马，你以为憎恨能够承担胜利的重担吗？

海马boy，你明白败者的下场吗？

真是性格恶劣，让人喜欢不起来的人……

如果海马少爷失败的话，也会像垃圾一样被丢在kc楼下的吧？

像你这种人怎么会建得起海马乐园……

海马，你懂得什么？你什么都不懂！你根本没有资格……！

哥哥……我想看你像以前一样开心地笑……

我优于你的一切，你简直就像一匹劣等马一样可悲啊！

我对你很失望……

我一点也不喜欢现在的哥哥……

哥、哥哥……你确定你真的不需要去看看医生吗……

它们就像那双手一样在暗处纷纷伸出来，试图勒住他的喉咙，掐死他。

别吵了！他捂住耳朵，别吵了！别吵了！滚开！

“……”

游戏被一阵奇怪的动静吵醒了，他艰难地睁开眼，周围的昏暗使得他一时半会儿也不知道自己在哪里，发生了什么。他瞪着在微弱月光的反射下显出的天花板纹路有几秒，直到他闻到那股凌厉的、渐已熟悉的香味才明白过来，自己是在海马的床上。

海马君的床上……？

他猛地睁大眼睛：

“海马君？！”

他坐起来，右手边只有一团被胡乱甩开的夏凉被，他连忙拽过床头柜上的手机一看，2：05。

“海马……海马君？！你在哪里？！”

他的心几乎提到嗓子眼里，因为从客厅里传出一阵嘶哑可怖的呜咽声。

他掀开夏凉被，三步并作两步冲到客厅。

海马跪在电视柜边，断断续续地在……

他……他是在哭吗？

他发出的声音令游戏感到毛骨悚然，抽泣，喘息，嘶嚎，像是在压抑哭泣又根本就是在哀嚎。

“海马君？！海马君！！！你清醒一点！！！”

游戏冲到门廊，啪地一下把灯按开，即使是鹅黄色的灯光在此刻也变得无比刺眼，他震惊地看着泪流满面的海马，他的卡散了一地。

海马在灯光亮起来的时候像是被电打了一样，弹动了一下扑在地上，缩在一起，用手抱着头：

“求你了！求你了求你了把灯关掉！求你了……”

“怎么了，到底怎么了海马君？”

他跪到海马面前去，试图抱他，海马猛地甩开了他，有什么溅到他脸上了，游戏慢慢地摸了一下脸。

血。

游戏的整个大脑都在尖叫着警报。他看了一下自己的手，没有伤口，而海马的右手已经在米黄色的地毯上按出了一片血印。

“海……”

海马抱着头缩着，直打哆嗦。

“我的……我的青眼白龙……”

在他面前的海马只能用可怕来形容。你不知道深更半夜，你没有防护，单独面对一个半神经病是什么感受，你会疯的。

游戏的精神紧绷得就像一根快断的皮筋。

他咽了咽，他只知道现在他应该看着海马的眼睛，他去拉海马的手臂，听见自己的声音小到几乎听不见的地步：

“……青眼白龙？”

“它……他……”

海马的手僵在那里不让他拉。游戏看着海马躺在地毯上又哭又笑的扭曲表情，他血丝遍布的蓝眼睛里满是疯狂的样子，一阵战栗爬上他的脊背。

“站起来，站起来告诉我怎么了，海马君？！”

他抓住海马的肩膀，用力把他扶到电视柜边。海马只是委顿成一堆，靠在那里，眼神根本没停留在他身上，他颤抖着身体，血丝遍布的蓝眼睛只是拼命向上看。

游戏花了几秒意识到他在抑制早已流遍满脸的眼泪。

“是、是要找青眼白龙吗？我、我帮你找，我帮你找，你别着急，海马君，你别着急……”游戏看他手里没有拿着青眼白龙，于是他开始在地上一堆卡里翻找，“你别着急，你只是没找到而已，刚才太黑了……你没找到而已……别着急……别着急……”

他慌乱地翻找着，青眼白龙……青眼白龙，在哪里啊！快点……

“找到了！”

第一张被压在呼龙笛后面，第二张和第三张连在一起，散在茶几底下。游戏欣喜若狂地抓着它们，然后把它们塞到海马没有受伤的那只手里：“海、海马君……别急，我找到了……你……你先拿着，我去帮你找绷带……”

他感觉自己现在像是一个完全不会好好说话的结巴一样蠢笨。

海马整个头都是蒙的，脸颊肿痛发热，手指，腰侧都在尖锐地疼着，他很热，又很冷，他抱住自己，抽泣都不像抽泣。

情绪袭来像跗骨之蛆一样可憎，啃得他骨头发酸发软。

他不会哭。

不是说他没有哭过，是说他根本不会好好哭。

眼泪就像不是他自己的一样在自顾自冷静地流着，他想痛快地哭却做不到，只能发出不同步的干嚎和喘息。

真是蹩脚。他唾弃自己。自我建设一塌糊涂，崩塌，没法停止谴责自己，不相信自己还能做好任何事，不相信还有任何人愿意留在他身边。糟糕的不是被阿图姆打败没法还手，糟糕的是遭遇重大挫折这件事本身，在深夜这个模糊界限的时刻，足以把之前他所有的压力、情绪、崩溃却被立刻掩盖过的瞬间挖掘出来，整个系统崩溃的时候所有的病毒都趁虚而入。

他海马濑人有一个绝妙的对付压力的办法，就是当糟糕的事发生的时候，立刻去处理它们。

这听起来跟废话一样，但是大多数人是先处理情绪而不是先处理事情本身，所以很多人遇到挫折第一反应是哭闹，抱怨，被情绪压倒，然后受到身边的人的鼓励，或者自己内心愿望的驱动，再度慢慢地把自己整合起来，迈步向前走。

而海马根本不去处理情绪，他只看重办法，有任何能够解决眼前问题的办法，无论痛不痛，要付出多大代价，他都本能地去做，去把困境里的自己解救出来。

他以为自己没有情绪。

他以为自己不会像凡人一样被这些东西控制。

哈！他以为自己不是一个凡人。

直到此刻被堆积多年的情绪压倒，才知道自己的渺小，有的时候他很清醒地明白，压力的阈值已经崩溃了，这完全不应该扣在阿图姆头上，他只是一只扇动着翅膀轻轻地掠过他人生的蝴蝶，真正应该反省的是他如同危楼一般的做出了种种不可思议行为的人生本身。阿图姆只是一个撞在枪口上的无辜倒霉蛋而已。

但有的时候他就是深切地恨阿图姆，连带着恨游戏。阿图姆唱了白脸，游戏唱了红脸，反正都是要联合起来摧毁他。

反正都是和那些困难一样，要毁了他。他抱着头颤抖着。

“海马君……？”

他抬起头看着跪在他面前的递给他青眼白龙，在这种情况下还试图对他微笑的男人。

试图毁了他的人还有必要这样惺惺作态吗，有必要害怕他伤害自己吗，有必要花这么大力气伪装成这种样子吗？有什么意义呢？

他咕哝着，牙齿不停地在打寒战，咯咯作响。他看到游戏的表情就知道自己有多不正常有多可怕，但是他没病，他只是应该停止思考，停下，停下，他应该学会在面对实在解决不了的问题的时候装鸵鸟，他应该睡觉，如果AI在的话，他可能会被打晕，然后被抱到床上睡觉。

“海马君……？你认得出我是谁吗？海马君……你说话……说点什么……”

他看着眼前的三张卡，听到游戏叫他的声音。细碎的，温柔的，模糊的，温吞得就像傍晚的夕阳一样。试图慢慢带给他一点点力量，试图修复他。那些声音慢慢地试图解开缠在他身上的手。

海马的动作完全静止了，他慢慢地把目光凝聚在游戏脸上。

“游戏……？”

“是的，是——”游戏急切的话语被海马的动作一下子吓断了。

他停止了那像受伤的野兽一样的嚎哭，大幅度抽噎着。

“游戏……我还给你吧……”

海马慢慢地咧出一个微笑，他摇了摇头，然后咧成一个难看得不行的哭脸。

“我、我还给你吧……”

看到海马的手颤抖地拉在青眼白龙两边时，游戏从头到脚浑身的血都凉了。

“——你搞什么？！”

他听到自己的声音都破音了。他扑过去，重重地打了海马一拳，根本没像平时一样收住力气。

海马一下子撞到茶几边去，游戏顾不得他，赶紧去把散落的青眼白龙捡回来。现在的卡不像几年前一样缺乏保护。现在珍贵的卡都有镜碎卡套，海马只在青眼白龙的翅膀处留下了一点血污。

游戏哈了一口气赶紧把卡擦干净，其他的卡已经顾不得了，就只有青眼白龙……他一定要替海马……

他颤抖地把青眼白龙装在睡衣兜里，看向蜷在那里抱在一起的海马，感觉他就像一堆七零八落的试图把自己拼起来的什么东西……反正不是一个完整的人了，破碎，一团糟。

他深吸一口气，用力拽着海马的肩膀把他拎起来。

“海马君……你听着……”

海马畏惧地看着他，被打肿的脸颊本能地记得要害怕。

游戏咽了咽，跪在那里抱着他，紧紧地。

“我……我不会再打你了……但是你得清醒，海马君，你看看我……你好好看看我是谁……我、我是游戏……武藤游戏……”

是的我知道。我知道。

海马看着他，依旧大幅度地呼吸着，抽噎着。

我知道，我知道你是武藤游戏，我知道你救了我，现在你要什么？他睁大眼睛，试图装作恶狠狠的样子，但是眼泪太多了，效果大打折扣，他只是在用力瞪眼而已。

“我在这里，你知道的吧，你知道我不会离开你的吧？”

他不停地抚摸海马潮湿的头发，轻轻地在他耳边说着一些安抚的话。

“你没事了，你没事的。我在这里……”

“呜……”

“没事了，你在我怀里，你在这里……很安全……没事了………别想那些……”

别同情我……

海马的眼泪把他的视野全模糊了，他狠狠地咬上游戏的肩膀，用力咬着就好像要还回游戏那一拳一样。

游戏疼得大叫一声，汗都出来了，海马更用力地咬他，他反而把海马抱得更紧，艰难地说：

“用、用力，海马君……用力……把你的恨意……恐惧……把你的想法，坏情绪全吐掉……”

海马愣了一下。

他慢慢松开了口。

游戏垂下目光，看着他怀里的海马颤抖着的睫毛：“什么都别想，用力咬……”

他扶着海马的头，复又把他按在自己的肩膀上，闻着海马身上的沉香味。

求你了，别同情我……

海马绝望地断续地抽泣着，游戏不停地抚摸他的背，鼓励他痛快地哭，每当他这么做的时候，海马的声音反而又小了。游戏只能闭嘴，只是不停地抚摸着他，他们跪在地毯上紧紧地拥抱了不知道有多久，直到海马慢慢地呼吸平静。

海马推开游戏，双眼红肿，脸色苍白，精疲力尽。

他看着游戏。

游戏的神经又稍微紧绷起来，他稍稍举起两只手，试图微笑，试图证明自己没有威胁：“我……”

还是被同情了，像一个幼稚的、无理取闹的混蛋一样……

“很好看吧……我——很精彩吧，游戏，很精彩吧？！”海马扶着自己的头，狠狠地挤了挤眼睛，把眼泪挤掉，试图狠狠地瞪着他。

跪在那里的游戏只是慢慢地摇了摇头：“我想知道怎么了，海马君，我真的……”我真的很关心你。“我想知道刚才发生了什么……你想说点什么吗？你有什么痛苦，都可以……”

海马紧紧地抿着嘴瞪着他，他的眼皮发皱，疲累，摇摇欲坠却依旧试图对抗。

游戏看着他。

“好吧。”他最终试图温和地打破这种无谓的对峙：“我……我有些口渴，我去端杯水，两分钟就回来，海马君……可以吗？”

海马的眼神动摇了一下。

游戏慢慢地站起来，维持着和他的眼神接触：“很快，我就回来，很快。”

在他转过身的时候，他听到海马咕哝了一声，他用了很大的自控力没有往后看，飞速地跑去了厨房，在路过旁厅的置物架时拿走了三唑仑。

他去接了一杯水，取出两片半，尽量碾碎，放在里面，然后跑回客厅。

“我没病……”

海马看着面前的杯子，有气无力地说了一句。

不要试图再用这些东西麻痹他的神经了，他已经够麻痹的了。

看着游戏伸出的手立刻犹豫地顿了一下。他艰难地嗤笑了一下。

这个男人，他连演戏都不会演，他又怎么能相信他一直要害他呢？

“我只是觉得……”游戏艰难地微笑了一下，“快两点半了，我们应该睡觉，不是吗？来吧，我陪你一起喝，然后去睡觉，你会感觉好一些的，海马君……”

“我不是……”

海马在极度精疲力竭之后挤不出一点力气生气了。

我不是那种连喝药这种事也要像个孩子一样被哄着一起喝的懦夫……

他不是吗？

他委顿在地毯上，直不起腰来，空调吹得他发冷。他感到厌烦，厌烦自己的一切，他不是要针对游戏，他是要针对自己，他有一个瞬间深刻地想杀死活成这么窝囊的自己。

他看着手上AI留下的刻痕。

他连真正的死都不敢。他怕死。他都走到现在了，海马集团不要了？木马不要了？执念也不要了？把海马濑人抹去，让这个人完全消失？

多可惜啊……我做了那么多那么多不可思议的事，我没有被那些困难打倒，现在我要被自己打倒了。

或许睡觉真的还比较适合现在的他，哈。需要睡觉，需要昏迷……

他看着游戏，游戏的紫罗兰色的眼睛满是悲伤，被鹅黄色的灯光熏染得很漂亮。

他都有点可怜游戏了。

风水轮流转，武藤游戏现在过得很好，值得更好的，而不是同样被囚在这里，过着质量极差的生活。他海马濑人厌恶别人拖累他，他也同样深切地厌恶拖累别人。他的一生都在极力地摆脱和人的庸俗关系。他只需要大踏步地往前走就够了。

他海马濑人不是分不清什么是好的，什么是坏的，不管是跳楼，还是其他什么。

他只是选择了他认为应该的。

他得到了常人一辈子都难以得到的东西，相应的有些东西是他一辈子也得不到的，他曾经心甘情愿地接受了这一点，那时候的他想，至少他和木马……还活得光彩熠熠，这就够了。

现在生活把一切都摔在他脸上，告诉他一点都不够。

这样的人生……

他看着游戏。游戏看着他。

他想说你走吧，游戏。

和这样的我搅在一块，什么都得不到。

那些音节在舌尖转了几转。

“好……我去睡。我去……”

看着海马服软的、死寂的眼神，游戏感觉自己的心快被撕裂了，他也不知道该怎么做，他不知道怎么做是对的，是好的，什么是专业的，什么他妈是最有帮助的。

在海马接过杯子的时候他有一瞬间想把杯子再夺回来，扔得远远的。

他想说我真的不希望你是有病，我只是想要你好好睡一觉。

他看着海马的喉结不停地动着，他喝完后，还记得颤抖地把杯子放在茶几上。

他们接着对视，不知道又过了多久，海马眨了眨眼，紧绷的面部开始泄了气似地放松。

“我、我要去睡了，你最好也去睡，游戏……”

他艰难地试图对游戏笑，他觉得自己此刻一定像个鬼一样，因为游戏的表情是如此古怪。

他走了没两步，踉踉跄跄地扑倒在地毯上。

游戏觉得自己的脸都在抽搐，这次他没去扶他。

他实在是笑不出来了哪怕是伪装。

屋子里静了几秒。

“栗子球……”

他深吸一口气，去拿自己的决斗盘。

“栗子球。嘿，栗子球。”

“库里库里~”

褐色的小东西欢快地出现在那里，它兴高采烈地蹭了蹭游戏，然后惊愕地围着昏倒在那里的海马转了两圈。

“我觉得我现在真的不太好，你能陪我一会儿吗。”

游戏温和地问道。

“库里库里！~”栗子球拼命点了点头。

游戏微微笑了一下，然后慢慢收起笑容。

栗子球稍稍往后撤了一下。

“像这样子说话，不会吗？！啊？！”

游戏疯了一样冲海马咆哮，海马已经完全失去意识了，完全没有反应，他用的剂量已经远超出平时海马用的一片的量了，他总不能用打的打到海马失去意识，他只是想让海马停下来，海马也在拉扯着他紧绷的精神。

他不知道海马通常在深更半夜睡不着的时候经历了什么，但是他也经历过。海马的歇斯底里多少也揭开了他的伤口，越在深夜醒着，越难熬，思念，痛楚，难以接受，难以相信。一切都是梦一样的，只有伤口是真的。

但是……

“像这样子……就算不愿意对我说的话，就算对着空气说话，释放一下，不会吗？不会吗？海马濑人？不会放过自己吗？啊？！”

他拼命地抓着自己头发，他想摔东西，想打人，他只能把自己摔在沙发上，大吼大叫，打滚，还被角落里海马的锁链硌到了腰。

“混蛋……”

他拼命地瞪着天花板，和海马一样抑制着眼泪。

“我觉得我都要哭了。混蛋。这样有什么好处啊？！弄成这个样子……真的是……”

他恶狠狠地瞪着海马。

然后被巨大的毛茸茸的栗子球挡住了视线。

栗子球无辜地看着他：“库里库里。”

他也曾经无数次地在承受不了的夜里发疯，连栗子球都习惯了。

“走开。我要瞪到他跟我道歉为止。他以为他伤害的是自己，他伤害了我，混蛋，可恶，恶劣……”

栗子球不满地哼唧了一下，凑过来蹭他，截住了他的一堆抱怨。

游戏闭了闭眼，仿佛栗子球的绒毛真的蹭到他了一样。

他拿出口袋里的青眼白龙。

想了想还是算了，他怕青眼白龙看到海马这样子，把他的头咬掉。

“你是假的。青眼白龙也是。你们都是假的。都是他创造出来的幻象，而已，全都是幻象。”游戏指着栗子球，干巴巴地说。“这里只有一个麻烦鬼是真的。趴在那的那个混蛋是真的。”

栗子球不满地抱怨了一声。

它凑过去踢了海马的屁股一下，然后冲游戏直摊手，好像在说这么生气的话这样就好了吧。

游戏瞪大眼睛，一下子笑了：

“……你有本事的话就趁他清醒的时候打他。”

栗子球吓得连忙摆手差点晃出残影。

游戏看着可爱的栗子球，狂怒的心情就慢慢地平和了下来。

深呼吸。控制。

情绪谁没有啊，不会调节的吗？

他还以为海马有多聪明有多无所不能呢。

就这？

栗子球绕着海马转了几圈，然后指了一下置物架。

游戏叹了一口气。

过了好一会儿，他认命地走了过去。

“谢谢你，栗子球。”

“库里库里……”

他要和往常一样为海马包扎伤口，然后和他一起艰难入睡，不知道要多久才能见到一丝曙光，不知道这样悲伤的月色还要再看几天。


	6. 车

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 续上。  
> 来，交融。这个几把破车终于开完了。  
> ——————————————————  
> 等下，我想想有什么注意事项……  
> *游戏并不知道青眼白龙是琪萨拉，他只是把它当成海马的王牌怪兽。漫画里海马天空竞技场那一场已经是谢幕战了，他没去埃及，之后出场的都是赛特了，因此海马也不知道，青眼白龙对他来说也就是一张加了木马buff的魂卡而已。我很喜欢琪萨拉，吃琪赛赛琪，所以要解释一下这一点。  
> *这车……我觉得尺度都可以直接发吧……  
> *我憋死了，等着写日常结果被这个车卡了很久。表海车难开倒不是难在体格差距……毕竟gx里表君已经非常社会了。老夫老妻或者玩情趣也都没什么难写的，它难就难在开头第一次……  
> *写的时候我老是想笑，想想他们俩都太可爱了哈哈哈忍不住发出姨母笑。  
> ———————————————————

海马对于痛苦有一种很强的忍耐力。游戏了解这一点。但今天他不希望海马忍耐。  
今天不会有痛苦，只应该有愉悦。他定下了这个基调。也因此，他想要试探并且记住海马的喜好。  
当游戏用手揉捏海马的胸口时，海马没控制住自己，闷哼了一声。  
“怎么了……”  
“你……把你的戒指……”海马喘息着抓紧了床单。  
“戒指？”  
左手戴着的厚重的青铜戒……边缘早就在日常生活里被磨得发亮打滑了，并不伤人。  
游戏忍不住笑，吻他的脖颈和胸膛。恐怕这个问题根本不在于戒指。  
“是这样不舒服吗，海马君？”  
又刻意用戒指的边缘拨弄了他的乳头一下。  
“哈啊……！”海马拱起背，把头抵在游戏的肩膀上。  
"还是现在的海马君根本分不清不舒服和太过舒服的感觉？"  
在两个人彻底赤裸相对的时候，海马没有披着虚张声势的外套，收起了傲慢刺人的棱角，他躺在那里，脸红地看着他，毫无技巧地吻他，急切地迎合他的触碰，以颤抖回应他的爱抚。尤其是当游戏亲吻他的时候，他会愉悦地轻声呢喃，游戏爱死他这个反应了。  
他喜欢我吻他，游戏想。太好了，我能吻遍他全身。  
每次听到海马细微压抑的呻吟时，游戏都感觉心上滚过一阵难耐的刺痒。  
海马君，你得发出更多美妙的声音，告诉我你的感受。然后我会记住，我会照顾你。把你交给我吧。  
“海马君……很敏感……和我之前想象中的一样……”  
轻微冒犯性的语言使海马的脸烧得更厉害了：“在这种时候你就不能闭嘴吗？”  
“怎么可能像沉默地完成任务一样啊……”游戏刚才拧了他乳头的手转而安抚性地抚摸他的腰侧：“海马君……得告诉我……到底感觉好不好？”  
海马竭力咽下一声喘息，撇开目光：“如果我觉得不好的话，我会说的。”  
“问题是……海马君觉得好的话，会说吗？”  
海马就没有声音了。那片粉红色从他的脸上慢慢蔓延到他的脖颈和胸前。  
游戏看着他，就忍不住露出笑容：“没事的……我们慢慢来。”  
开始不是撩得挺起劲儿的嘛，海马君？  
海马也多少感受到了游戏的嗤笑，有点恼羞成怒地瞪着他。  
游戏完全没在怕，笑眯眯地去亲他，揽住海马的背，准备把他翻过去，海马靠在两个枕头上，稍微挺直背压住他的手：  
“等……你现在就要我跪趴下？……你最好准备好了。”  
“我以为是海马君需要做好准备？”游戏困惑地微笑了一下：“毕竟刚才……摸到海马君没有腿毛的腿的时候我都没有秒射……我的意志力似乎有了了不得的提高呢……”  
海马挑了挑眉毛。  
说真的，刚才去解海马浴衣，脱他内裤的时候，游戏差点当场就射了。  
海马曲起的腿擦过他的腰侧，光滑得就像一条鱼。  
游戏一秒石化，宕机，失去思考能力。  
“如果第一次和海马君上床就因为这种事秒射那真是会逊到想要自尽……”和“我的天呐海马君他怎么像个女孩子一样没有腿毛啊什么鬼啊为什么啊为·什·么·啊！”反复交替在他的脑子里尖叫，游戏不得不狠狠地捋了一把自己的头发深呼吸了好几次，才把海马彻底剥出来。  
“为了穿紧身衣，激光清理过……怎么了？先不说那个……”海马挥了挥手，简单地解释了他没有体毛（这个可怕的事实）的原因：“我倒是希望你对这个……”  
很好，又一个惊喜……海马君的背上有什么？游戏咽了咽，他不会又要得意洋洋地展示什么斑斓纵横的精彩伤口吧。  
海马笑了笑，然后他翻过身跪趴在那里，舒展着颀长有力的四肢就像一头漂亮的野兽。  
游戏看着他的背部，彻底目瞪口呆，一时半会儿没有关上窗户的屋子只有雨打屋檐的细碎声。  
“海马君……”  
游戏慢慢地抚摸着，海马的背有一条完美流畅的曲线，皮肤细腻，他会一寸寸亲吻过去……但现在这都不是重点——  
“我能说脏话吗，海马君，现在？”  
海马把头埋在枕头里，闷声笑道：“哈……说大声点，游戏。”  
“……”  
游戏终究是没有说得太粗俗。  
是的他喜欢海马的脖颈、手指、脚踝是因为他顶多看到有限的那里。  
当海马跪趴在那里，露出他平时根本没法看到的部分时他才明白海马指的是什么。  
他的背上有一片巨大的青眼白龙的纹身，华丽、可怖，纹路精细，栩栩如生，张牙舞爪地刻在他的血肉里，直到尾骨。  
青眼白龙怒视着他。  
游戏痛苦地呻吟了一声，他能感觉脊背上生出的一小股战栗。他硬挺的欲望尖端抽动了一下。  
“……青春的残骸，嗯？”海马趴在那里侧着脸冲他笑：“是不是比你的发型酷得多？”  
“海马君，为什么你……”  
他慢慢地抚摸着海马的腰背，把手指停留在青眼白龙的利齿边缘。  
海马君……这也太出格了，太性感了。  
“哼……刚三郎死了，我用一切可能的方式庆祝。我醺酒，飙车，只是因为木马喜欢吃冰淇淋就买下三家冰淇淋公司命令他们只做特定口味。”  
海马侧着脸看着窗外模糊的雨，语气飘忽。游戏俯身过去，伸手慢慢抚摸他的脸，想把他从思绪里拉回来。海马把眼神凝聚在他脸上，然后用脸颊蹭了一下他的手。  
“胜利的滋味太好了，游戏，太好了……结果……一次酒驾之后我出了车祸，明明只是腿骨折了而已，三个月，我都在医院待烦了木马还是不许我回去，木马可能那会儿觉得我有点狂喜过度产生了一点精神问题……但谁在乎，你知道我计划了多久……我自由了……”  
游戏点了点头，接着慢慢地抚摸着那片青黑色的纹身，对比之下他的腰背更加白皙。海马在他触碰时微微瑟缩了一下。  
他一想到在那个海马濑人的后背上竟然有这种东西，他就觉得这一切都淫靡得太荒谬了。  
“我不希望用麻醉伤害我的神经……所以它的印记……痛得要死，游戏……避无可避。我的人生一直就游走在疯和不疯的边缘……”

一直维持清醒要付出很多代价，需要释放压力……  
“暂时闭嘴吧……海马君，现在要疯的人是我了。”游戏俯身一寸寸吻海马的脊背。  
海马被游戏的一连串的轻舔弄得刺痒难耐，忍不住挑衅道：  
“哈啊……你迫不及待了，游戏……你敢这么命令我，却不用力？咬我，游戏，贴近点，留点印记……还是说……你害怕它吗，游戏……害怕我的青眼白龙吗？想要逃跑吗？”  
游戏抓住海马的一只手腕。  
“我应该说过别挑衅我了……海马君……如果你想知道的话……我没有一刻不尊重过你和你的青眼白龙，我也没有一刻……惧怕过它。”  
海马闻言艰难地撇过头看着他。  
游戏的眼睛明亮而专注。  
“很好……游戏……”  
那就来抢吧……龙的秘宝。你得更贪婪点……比龙还贪婪……  
游戏应邀颔首吻他的背，把手指探入他的穴口。  
——————————————————————  
海马濑人也许惯于对外界表现得冷漠，傲慢，无情，但对游戏来说，海马濑人这个人却不完全是这样。  
他在决斗王国之后依旧会不停地挑衅游戏，然而自从海马以那毫不光彩的方式赢过他之后，游戏能感觉到海马在面对他的时候有一种沉默的、近乎妥协般的亲近。  
这使得共情力极强的游戏不由自主地产生了一种怜爱。  
……一个不恰当的比喻是，你的猫发怒挠了你之后，以一种近乎愧疚却又恼怒的纠结姿态再次接近你。  
并且就算海马不说，他多少也能理解海马一直追着他决斗的心情，为了洗刷耻辱，为了证明在堂堂正正的情况下他也能赢。  
游戏自己根本不需要这种证明，但是阿图姆愿意给他一个机会……  
于是阿图姆再次打败了他。哈哈哈。  
其实就连游戏自己有时候想起来都想笑。  
海马君都不会对另一个我的那句“那可不一定啊”产生PTSD的吗？  
真是太惨了呢，海马君……如果是我的话，一定不会让你这样……我这种毫无原则的凡人……  
他拔出伸入海马体内的三根手指，把硬了半天的欲望抵上海马的穴口。  
海马的身体立刻再次紧绷了起来，游戏停下来，慢慢抚摸着他的腰侧：“你要换个姿势吗，海马君，看着我可能会好一点……”  
不是海马胆怯，就连游戏自己看着那窄小的穴口都觉得自己深红色的粗长的欲望有点可怖。对比越是鲜明，一切就变得越发难以令人忍耐。  
不管海马嘴上怎么逞强，游戏还是很小心的，毕竟海马惯于虚张声势也不是一天两天了。  
海马没有说话，只是抓着床单喘气，被当成猎物的感觉真的不太好。被另一个男人钳着腰压着，被他的欲望威胁性十足地抵在后穴口，哪怕那个男人名为一贯最宠他、对他最温柔、最不会伤害他的武藤游戏，不……正是因为是游戏，所以才更加……  
他脊背上滑过一股微小的战栗。  
“可以吗……”  
游戏忍受不了地把欲望压在海马的大腿内侧蹭了几下。现在就算海马叫停，他也完全停不了了。唯一能拉住他理智的是他不想要伤害海马的想法。  
海马深吸一口气，他应该把自己完全敞开给游戏的。他应该践行他许诺过的。他应该回报给游戏就像游戏对他那样的好。  
“……进来，趁我后悔之前。”  
他最终嘶哑地命令道。  
游戏没有犹豫，他看着海马在被他一寸寸挤入的时候，抓着床单的手指骨节渐渐发白。忍不住覆上去抓住他的手。他慢慢地挺入，哪怕海马开始溢出一声声像是被勒死的啜泣都没停下，被肉壁无意识的抽搐挤压着的欲望兴奋地回勾着，试图拓出更多能够胡作非为的空间。  
“呜嗯……！”  
海马睁大眼睛，感觉意识都快被游戏从身体里挤出去了。他深呼吸了几下，慢慢地顺着游戏的节奏放松，以把他迎进更深的地方。  
光是操进海马湿热的体内，意识到身底下这具颤抖的身躯是海马濑人……这种征服感就足以让游戏理智消散了，就更别听到海马发出那低沉性感的呻吟的时候完全变成空白一片的脑子了。  
他深呼吸了好几口，看着在他身下疼得发颤的海马。  
细密的汗珠从他背上滚落到腰窝，像青眼白龙的泪水一样。游戏不停地抚摸他的头发和脊背，期望这样能够安抚他，让他更加放松。  
他钳着海马细腰的手指滑到青眼白龙的利齿边，莫名有一种掠夺的快感。他说他从来没有害怕过青眼白龙，不是假的。从很早之前游戏就明白，卡的价值不是依靠攻击力确定的。不论在哪个决斗时代，3000攻击力高攻白板，就像海马一样，赤裸而单纯，看似强大而已，有一万种卑劣的魔法，陷阱可以击溃这条龙，让它坠入无尽的黑暗，然后掠夺它一直保护着的宝藏。  
青眼白龙伸着利爪怒视着他，他毫不畏惧地瞪回去。  
怎么了，要玩瞪眼游戏我又不会输。他是我的了，你有什么意见？恩？说话啊？说不了吧？  
（琪萨拉：我出来给你就是一拳【对不起你们没看到这一行  
完全不知道被卷入了什么奇怪漩涡的海马此刻疼得魂快飞了。是，游戏变得越来越有男子气概他会觉得着迷会觉得惊喜，但当男子气概完全体现在捅在他身体里的刑具上时惊喜就全他妈变成惊恐了。  
疼啊。违背自然常伦的性爱原来就是这样的吗……海马疼得思绪开始发散乱飞了。  
“……你、游戏……你怎么敢靠近我呢？游戏，我不明白……你怎么敢呢……？”  
不管怎样都太疼了，海马跪趴着，大喘着气，不得不试图通过说话来分散被入侵的剧痛。他挑了一个一直困惑着他的最大的问题，几乎是从牙缝里挤出了这几个字。  
游戏进去四分之三，停在那里等海马适应，他不停地亲吻海马的耳廓，脖子，肩头。海马略微仰头迎合他，尽力放松。  
他也被夹得快疯了，幸好现在海马跪趴着看不到他脸上兴奋到略微扭曲的表情，幸好海马给他抛出了一个还不算太难回答的问题，幸好海马还算配合他。  
“你以为你可怕吗，海马君？”  
游戏捋了捋海马汗湿的贴在鬓角的头发。  
“当然……哈啊……没有人……不害怕海马濑人……”  
“那你可能需要再努力一点……对我来说，你一点也不可怕……你吓不倒我的，海马君，除非……拿你自己威胁我。”  
游戏把手绕过他的腰侧，惩罚性地拧了一下他的乳头，海马的脸更红了，本能地拱起背，贴到了游戏的胸膛上。  
看着海马在他身下扭动，听着他那低声得能在他脊背上激起一股微小电流的呢喃，感受着那湿软高热的地方的热情纠缠，他觉得自己的脑子里什么也没有，什么都没法考虑……撑满了海马后穴的欲望开始慢慢抽插。  
“哈啊……游戏……”  
就算看不到跪趴在他身下的海马表情，游戏也能从那咬牙切齿里听出疼痛的颤音。  
“稍微忍耐一下……”  
游戏也不知道该怎么样让海马能快点适应，他已经快被交配的本能给支配了，算了反正总是要适应的……他开始越来越用力地抚摸海马，亲吻他，结结实实地插进他体内的最深处：  
“告诉我……你现在……在想什么……？”  
“唔……”海马晃动的视线艰难地凝聚在枕头的花纹上，断断续续地低声喘着说：“我在和……武藤游戏……做爱……”  
平铺直叙地陈述了一个事实，没错。  
其实他想说痛死了痛死了痛死了他满脑子都是大写的痛死了。  
“诚实点，海马君，脑子里全部念头就这些了吗？”他贴着海马的耳廓嘶哑地说道，把手伸到海马嘴里搅弄着他的唇舌。  
海马艰难地嗤笑了一声，游戏凑过来舔他耳廓，使得他的嗤笑立刻变成了呻吟。  
哪里还能有什么别的念头啊。  
“除咕……了这个，就是疼了……”海马含着他的手指舔弄，含糊地说道。  
游戏竭力压下心疼，他不断地抚弄着海马，试图把他的情欲推到更高的地方。  
“哈……只是疼而已吗？原来海马君疼的时候发出的声音是这样的啊……”  
海马满脸通红，抿起嘴恶狠狠地侧着脸瞪着他：“是唔的……有什么问题？”  
游戏舔了舔嘴唇，爱死了海马一脸红晕地发怒的样子，他上瘾了，他要得寸进尺了。  
“真是糟糕了……等一下我可能会控制不住……直接……”  
“你……连那东西都不买……以为我不知道你在想什么吗……”海马翻了个白眼。  
游戏忍不住咧嘴笑：“看来海马君是默许了啊……真是淫荡呢……”  
海马脸更红了，还想说什么，游戏不再给他机会了，抽出的手指带着一条银丝，他舔了舔，开始握着海马的腰深进浅出地抽插起来。  
海马紧紧地闭着眼，配合着游戏的抽插晃动着身体。虽然目前为止的确没有一丝确切的快感，只有被侵入的痛感和被征服的耻感，但感受着游戏在他边喷出的灼热气息，感觉他变得越来越粗暴的动作，想着游戏应该是挺满足的。  
他就觉得这也没什么不好的。  
游戏满足就行了。他已经对游戏胡闹太多次了，游戏在床上对他胡作非为也没什么毛病。  
真是把公平这种概念用在了奇怪的地方了呢……  
这种装模作样想要置身事外的想法在游戏把他的腰提得更高往下狠插的时候一秒就被推翻了。

“啊啊——！！”

海马猛地睁大眼睛，他的腿一下子软了，腰凹下去，差点带着伏在他身上的游戏扑到床上去。  
海马的声音高亢到变调了，游戏被他本来就紧得不行的后穴狠夹了一下，不得不用力闭了一下眼睛。  
“这里吗……”  
游戏终于能松一口气了。

“游戏——不……别……”

所有的思绪被一下子搅乱了。  
海马知道那个地方叫前列腺，也知道那种高潮应该叫前列腺高潮，他只是不知道这种高潮确切地发生时有多可怕。快感从尾椎一下子袭遍全身，整个身体都快不是自己的一样在抽搐。  
游戏被海马由于快感而不停蠕动的后穴夹得要死要活，汗水使得视野模糊到就连海马背上的青眼白龙都快看不清楚了。而且耳朵里听着海马要人命的呻吟，游戏感觉心快跳到爆裂了：  
“那就是……‘是’的意思是吧……我觉得我……‘海马语’大概有十级了……”（哈哈哈哈笑裂海马语十级我自己都写笑了）【滚啊这种时刻吐槽合适吗？！】  
“不……游戏……别……”  
海马顾不得跟他斗嘴，他话都说不利索，只会来回说这几个字了。游戏揽着他的腹部，扶着他，狠狠地来回摩挲抽插那里，他整个人都被游戏插得不对劲了。痛在这浪潮一般起伏的酥麻快感中渐渐变得不明显了。他忍不住去套弄自己，在游戏又一次狠狠地抵上那里之后，海马的脑海一片花白。  
“嗯啊啊……”  
他长长地呻吟了一声，身体不停地抖动着射了出来，在他高潮时后穴的挤压之下游戏也没能坚持更久，他低声呻吟着，牢牢地钳着海马的腰射在他最深处。  
“濑人……”  
游戏喘息着拔出欲望，看着海马混合着精液和润滑液一塌糊涂的后穴慢慢溢出白浊。  
而海马只是不停地喘息着，脸上一片空白。  
竟然这么痛都还被操高潮了……

“濑人……”

海马慢慢躺倒在床上，面对面瞪着同样躺倒在床上的游戏。游戏伸出手想摸他的脸，海马颤抖地抓住了他的手。  
“叫我、叫我……‘海马君’……”  
游戏睁大眼睛，还沉浸在高潮里的略微扭曲的表情染上一丝笑意：“海马君……没想到……你还有这种恶趣味……你知道，无论我称呼你什么……都不会改变‘海马君’本身在我心中的那种坚强和强硬的形象的吧……”  
海马艰难地报以一声嗤笑，把游戏的手拉到自己脸庞抵靠着。  
“诶，看来是不太知道啊……”游戏顺势用手把海马汗湿的贴在鬓角的头发捋到后面去：“那么除了羞怯之外，是不是因为……被曾经那个追着你跑的……矮小懦弱的家伙做成这样……会让你有奇怪的快感……嗯？”  
海马的胸膛依旧剧烈起伏着，还沉浸在他人生的第一次前列腺高潮里。他闭了闭眼：“我没有那样想过你……再说，凡骨那家伙……就算长那么高……也依旧是——”  
“城·之·内·君。话说这种时刻想别的男人合适吗？”  
海马恼怒地眯了眼睛：“现在你知道了。”  
游戏毫不羞愧地转移了话题：“不过……之前就连我自己也是那么看自己的啦……又弱小又差劲。”  
“所以……是通过什么契机改变了？”海马略微有点好奇。  
游戏耸了一下右肩：“哪里有什么契机啊。为了阿图姆不要失望、为了杏子能够对我刮目相看、为了不辜负本田君和城之内君的鼓励，没有一刻是为了自己……但至少要活得像个人样吧……你会嫌弃这样的我吗，嗯？哦对了，我都忘了，海马是那种一不高兴连自己活不活得像个人也不在乎的奇怪生物……”  
海马咕哝一声，没有反驳。游戏看着他笑：“但我能保证的是……直到现在才有了转折性改变……”  
为了某个陷在烂泥里的人，可不是得变得更好更有力么……  
他的手从海马的脸颊摸到他的脖子，看着那里的伤疤，有些出神。  
“海马君……其实我也喜欢……我太喜欢这么叫你了……海马君……一遍又一遍……地提醒我自己现在在我身旁喘息的人是你……海~马~君~”  
有奇怪的征服感是吧。海马嗤了一声：“恶劣的想法。”  
“不要装作很超脱世外的样子了啊海马君……刚才也不知道是谁在我身下喘得我都要疯了……这算是同罪了吧……”  
“哼……”  
海马扭过去闭着眼睛平躺着。  
游戏看着海马完美的侧脸，忍不住就心生喜欢。他凑过去亲海马，并提前给自己作好了心理建设：海马君又不是柔软的女孩子，应该更能经得起折腾，做得更过分也没关系……吧。  
……喂这种事你光给自己作心理建设有什么用啊。  
海马睁眼看着他，回吻他，抚摸他的臂膀和腰侧。海马的触碰轻柔缓慢，就好像他是一个盲人一样需要用这种方式真切地感知他身上这个男人。这种被爱抚的感觉让游戏心痒难耐，他愉悦地哼了一声，打破了这个吻，看着那道拉在他们两人之间的淫靡银丝他更加兴奋。

他抓着海马的屁股和腰身，一下子把他的下身整个拖起来。  
“唔嗯……！”  
身体被一下子从枕头上拉下去，海马在猛地失去支撑的时候惊慌地试图伸手抓住什么。游戏的这下动作太突然，显得有些粗暴，海马谴责地瞪了他一眼。游戏冲他歉意地笑了一下，跪在那里又把硬挺起来的欲望插进去，看着海马一瞬间迷茫的眼神，他难以控制自己内心产生的怜爱，伸手去捋由于汗水而粘在海马脸庞边的头发。  
“告诉我，海马君……你喜欢这样吗？”  
海马本能地就想张嘴反驳，但是看着游戏，看着他完全专注的炽热眼神，滴落在他身上的汗水，紧紧地钳着他的手臂，他那么投入，那种被珍视的感觉也太好了。  
他真的喜欢这样。喜欢游戏照顾到他的每一寸。贪恋，渴求。他喜欢死死地缠着的东西，这样非常有安全感，不会担心离开时的冰凉。  
而游戏总是不吝啬地给予这种一开始就令他无法拒绝的黏腻的温暖。  
真的……海马的手指抓紧了床单……离不开……  
就算承认了也没什么吧。  
话到了嘴边就完全变成了这样：  
“我不喜欢你的话真的会……哈啊……踢死你，游戏，可恶，刚才真的是……嗯啊……痛得要死……”  
“嗯，我听到了……‘我好喜欢，现在舒服得要死了’，这个翻译你觉得怎么样，海马君？”  
海马就闭了嘴，恼怒地瞪着游戏。  
现在踢死你算了……我可以想，你不能那么说，懂吗？！  
游戏轻笑了一声，接着用力抽插。  
当游戏不再说话而只是专注地操他的时候，面对面的姿势变成了一种很尴尬的姿势，因为海马无论是恍惚还是淫靡的表情可以被游戏一览无余。  
耻感的上升使得海马有些难堪地撇过头去。  
游戏腾出一只手把他的脸扶正，看着他笑，这次少了些戏弄，多了些温柔。  
“海马君……现在……在……想……什么……？”  
“……”  
海马在模糊的晃动的视野中看着抽插着他的游戏。  
要说在想什么……在认真地思考些什么……  
他几乎是困惑的，困惑为什么自己在身上这个温柔的男人手下屡屡只能取得宠溺性的胜利而不是完全的胜利。  
游戏应该依旧瘦小孱弱，游戏应该依旧像小时候一样哭哭啼啼，游戏应该依旧像一个懦夫一样一击即碎。  
而不是长成现在这样能够帮他分清好与坏、能够不惧怕他的威胁、看透他的伪装，带他坚定地走出去的男人。

海马咽了咽。

“游、游戏……我……从来……我都控制不了……你……”  
所以说到了这种时候不说这种话的话，还有什么机会说呢。  
游戏稍微睁大了一些眼睛看着海马。  
他多少能理解海马所说的控制，他更能理解为什么海马愿意雌伏于他身下。  
抛去海马本身对于成王败寇的规则的绝对痴迷以外……那些他没法完全控制的人也会让他感觉挫败，会给他带来极大的不安全感，会让他欲除之而后快。

然而在过去的半个月里他成了海马身边唯一难以控制的人，也是能给海马带来最大安全感的人，也是海马怎么赶都赶不走的人。  
他不仅控制不了游戏，还得听游戏的话，让游戏牵着他慢慢走出泥沼。  
海马陷入困惑，被他吸引，最终被他俘获了。  
海马开始习惯并且沉迷依靠他了。  
游戏忍不住把手从他的发间滑到海马的脸旁。  
多好啊，海马君……卸下你的重担吧。  
海马喘息着贴着游戏的手掌。他几乎感到幸福，因为游戏对他从来都是如此温柔和照顾，他担心他比担心自己多得多：“但我的确……无法离开你……”  
“所以只好由你……控制我……唔恩……游、游戏……你得抓紧我……牢牢地……”  
游戏死死地看着他，死死地记着他美妙的反应。他的脑子一直紧绷着，接近空白状态，海马情到深处无意识的低声呢喃像是黑字一样深刻地印在了他空白的脑海里。  
控制他。他是他的。  
他钳住海马的腰的手太过用力，青筋都暴出来了。  
他觉得海马是想在这里把他逼疯。  
海马在跪下，海马在赤诚地献出他自己，拜他为王，无论那是多么浮夸而又遥远的意象。  
但在此刻，他对这种想法没有一丝一毫畏惧了。  
他不畏惧他会怎样伤害海马，折损他的自尊，让他陷入阴郁，把一切都搞砸。  
因为海马就是他的东西，他自愿献上的，他武藤游戏想怎么样处理都可以。这是真的，这想法没有之前那样带着不自信的紧迫感的阴暗。借由他身体献上的忠诚，他清楚地感知到了这一点。  
被依靠的人会理所当然地产生的那种自信，和借此产生的想要保护对方，占有对方的欲望。  
——————————————————  
讲个鬼故事，看进度条。  
【意味不明的过场DAZE- -】  
—————————————————  
两个人面对面躺着平复喘息。游戏看着海马的蓝眼睛，就忍不住微笑着抚上他的脸。海马贴着蹭了一下他的手心。  
他太喜欢海马迎合着他的抚摸的样子了。  
蓝眼睛凝视了他半天，游戏几乎迷失在他的眼睛里了，直到海马张嘴把这一切又毁了：  
“那么，我和那个真崎杏子比，怎么样。”  
天呐，他又开始了……他又可以了。  
游戏几乎是恼怒地呻吟了一声：“海马君——”  
就只有一次也好，不要用你的自负打扰这美好的一刻……你是最好的，好吗？我平时说的有一万遍了吧。现在闭嘴行吗。  
“游戏，诚实点。”  
海马得意洋洋地趴到他身上去，用胳膊和膝盖支撑自己的重量，看着游戏。  
“说我是最好的。”  
游戏嗤笑了一声，把他推翻过去，又趴到他身上，俯视着他：“真的想知道吗，海马君？”  
海马就有点不满，什么，还需要思考吗。  
游戏从来都不吝啬于夸海马，但是他现在想戏弄他。  
“好，海马君，那么我来和你对比一下。”  
他俯身到离海马鼻尖很近的地方，亲了他一口。  
“哼。直接给出答案吧，游戏，你得承认我是最好的。”  
他几乎在高潮还未褪去，满脸依旧红晕的时候恢复成那傲慢的表情，为了证明他什么都做得好，都能做到最好。  
游戏咧嘴笑。诶~真是自大到毫不羞耻的地步呢……  
“既然这是海马君的要求……首先呢……”  
游戏伸出一根指头。  
“杏子是个超级体贴，超级会照顾人的女孩子啊……会提醒我吃早餐，甚至帮我带早餐。而海马君，哼~”  
游戏学了他哼的腔调，海马略微恼怒地拍打了他的腰侧一下，游戏对他挑了挑眉：  
“完·全·相·反·呢。我要哄着你，像哄孩子一样，诸如‘海马君~今天早餐的海苔包很好吃哦~试一下吧~就试一下下~要按时吃饭才行啊……如果不喜欢加芥末的话告诉我哟~然后你呢，海马君，嗯？请海马君现在给我反思一下你自己说了些什么？”  
这算什么回答……  
海马脸上的表情空白了几秒，他费力地回想了一下。当游戏的精液还在不停地从他后穴存在感很强地溢出的时候，他该怎么回答现在开始记仇的游戏的问题？他只想要游戏简单地夸一句你更好就完事了，他甚至连标准答案都告诉游戏了游戏还不说。  
“我忘了。”  
“我就知道。完全不上心地伤害别人。吃了一口就丢开。”游戏模仿着海马皱起眉头的样子：“一脸嫌恶。拜托海马君，我做那个用了四十分钟诶，你用一秒就能让我石化当场，你不应该——”  
想起来了，那米粒的硬度……他至少应该用电饭煲再煲十分钟才行吧。海马眯起眼睛刚准备反驳：  
“哼，那种——”  
好，一次。游戏捂住海马的嘴，记下来一笔。  
“唔唔……”  
“——礼貌地吃掉吗？不要吐槽我糟糕的厨艺，毕竟我照顾的名为‘海马君’生物还有个别名是‘豌豆公主’。‘豌·豆·公·主·海·马·君’。平民如我能接受的米饭硬度和公主当然不一样。只要熟了不就好了吗？娇生惯养，脾气还大……唉，怎么办才好呢……”  
海马恼怒地看着他，轻轻咬了咬他的大拇指跟。  
怎么了，做得糟糕还不许抗议？现在这里是谁蛮不讲理？所以现在游戏是要开始算账了是吗？  
游戏顺势摸了摸他的脸，冲他天真可爱地笑了一下，然后伸出第二根指头。  
“然后，杏子她呢，心地善良又热情，总是爱鼓励别人，像发光的天使一样。而你呢，海马君？”  
游戏想起来就几乎憋不住笑：  
“你……请你告诉我，海马君，前天晚上一起看的那档节目，你是怎么能……哈哈哈哈哈……想出‘真是一筐猪’这种恶毒的评价的啊哈哈哈哈，还脱口而出，说得那么自然……哈哈哈哈可恶，我都气笑了……人家也在拼命努力着啊……你……海马君……真的过分到我没话说……又傲慢又尖刻无礼……”  
我是怎么会喜欢上的这种人啊哈哈哈哈。游戏苦恼地问自己，是不是我的道德标准在喜欢上恶人颜海马君以后被完全融化了？原来爱情使人头脑发昏就是这样的吗？  
就连接受这种指控的海马自己都愣了一下，也笑了，没有反驳。  
的确，既过分又不雅，他当时肯定没有意识到这一点，或者注意力没有完全放在那上面。不知道在想什么，可能很大程度上心情不好在乱撒气。  
第三根指头伸到他面前晃了晃。  
“别急，还有呢，杏子是个软软甜甜的女孩子，摸起来可爱得像果冻一样。海马君呢……”  
游戏用他又变得半硬的欲望蹭着海马的下腹部，用海马穴口溢出的混合体液把那片涂得一团糟。海马被他燥弄得脸红透了。

“海马君嘛……大概只有一处是软的了……”

海马面红耳赤地想要夹紧了一下腿，游戏卡在那里，他做不到。他也又硬了，游戏当然看得到，冲他笑。  
激烈运动后的身体在片刻喘息过后，本能地开始回忆起游戏给他带来的甜蜜快感，尤其是被粗大的欲望抽插过的后穴仿佛还在重温游戏的抽插一样地鼓动着，在这种快感里，疼是什么，羞耻是什么全忘了，一心只想游戏再抱着他。  
海马妄图不露痕迹地挺腰，劝诱般地让游戏的欲望擦过他“唯一很软”的地方。  
“……那就继续。”  
忠实于欲望又没有什么可耻的，更何况是和自己认定的人……他对自己说道，对，就是这样，丝毫没有必要感到羞耻……  
……好像那种可爱的粉色从他的脸部一直都蔓延到了胸膛上的样子很有说服力一样。  
哪知道游戏钳着他的腰不让他乱动，咧着嘴可恶地对他笑：

“等等，等等……别着急，还没完呢，海马君不是要好好比较一下吗？海马君的罪状我可是能列出来一吨啊。真苦恼，为什么我这么喜欢你这个有一吨臭毛病的人啊。”  
海马持续性脸红，眼睛闪闪发亮地看着他，不知道该说什么，不知道游戏要什么。  
天呐，游戏心想，天呐。饶了我吧。  
“是你自己提出要比较的……看这样子现在海马君可是完全处在不利地位啊……要不要尝试讨好我一下……”  
游戏靠躺在床头，对他歪了歪头，露出的笑容有点点无耻，又太可爱。  
“……”  
海马的脸有变成熟蟹壳的深红的倾向。  
“真的，海马君，快来讨好我一下，反正……你出现在我的梦里的时候……更夸张……”游戏拍了拍自己的胯。  
海马也终于控制不住自己露出了笑容。

就这种程度吗？  
别以为他不敢接受挑战了。  
他笑起来太漂亮，然后他稍微咬了一下嘴唇，双腿跪在游戏身侧，扶着游戏粗大的欲望，慢慢地坐在甜蜜的刑具上。  
什么心理建设，全不做了，他现在摇着屁股，主动地把自己往游戏的阴茎上套。  
游戏死死地看着海马的一举一动，现在什么荒诞的，淫靡的幻想全都成了真。太不真实了，他掐了自己一下，挺疼的。

人类天生就有一种解构严肃的倾向。

越是正经，越想看他不正经的样子。越是禁欲，越想看他放荡的样子。

游戏钳着海马腰的手更用力了。

他本来以为海马会在床上把一切都变得很困难的。

但是他没有。  
海马满足了他，坦诚地。他应该欣然接受这份礼物并且珍惜。  
他安抚地抚摸着海马跪在他身边的小腿。海马觉得游戏的指尖似乎有魔力一样在他的脊背上激起了一小股令他发抖的电流。  
海马竭力控制自己的喘息，闭了闭眼：  
“告诉我……呜……你梦里的我是……哈啊……什么样的……会比这样还夸张吗……？”  
“你真的想知道吗，海马君？真是抱歉……比这更夸张……夸张多了……”  
要是能一一满足就太好了……  
“哼……”海马翻了个白眼：“考、考虑到你的……你的……变态卡组……就很能理解……为什么……了……”  
经常被一堆花里胡哨的魔导小姑娘打得头昏脑涨的他也只能在这时候吐槽了。

游戏差点把自己笑软，“豌豆公主海马君”还在他身上“就坐”呢，他拍了拍海马的腰，示意他自己动：  
“不要在这种时候吐槽这种事啊……我真的有时候很受不了你啊你知道吗……”  
“受、受不了……什么了……”  
海马慢慢地摇着屁股，现在是他自己掌控被插入的节奏了。

“看到你总是穿得松松垮垮的浴衣……你总是赤裸地踩在地上的脚……我说了多少遍了，海马君？好·好·穿·衣·服，好·好·穿·鞋·子，好·好·用·正·眼·看·人。你太傲慢，有时候傲慢得简直……”  
“嗯……哈啊……哼……”  
就这些？不满意的完全都是些小事嘛，完全可以改进。  
他以为游戏听不到他不服的那声哼。  
但是他现在是跨坐在游戏身上，什么不服气的表情全被看在眼里。  
还哼。游戏咧嘴笑。第几次了？  
他捏了一把海马的屁股，绝赞的手感……他有点跃跃欲试了……

海马在起伏的动作中艰难地眯着眼睛瞪着他。威慑力有多少游戏是没感觉，只感觉在这种挑衅的目光里一种暴虐的情欲在节节上升。  
还敢这样看着我……还敢不停地挑衅我……明明恶劣的是你自己……

海马在他身上摆动着屁股，情欲熏染的蓝眼睛满是淫靡的挑衅。他睥睨着游戏，在游戏又一次深插后停下动作，俯下身亲吻游戏，像要把游戏的空气全夺走那样的亲法。

“唔嗯……”

插在他体内最深处的粗大异物太有存在感，没有一刻不在提醒着他他现在看起来会像什么样子。

就算是用最下流的词语描述这个画面都会逊色。

但他不在乎。完全不在乎。现在他要和游戏比，到底谁才能戏弄谁。

游戏真的快喘不过来气了，他抓着海马的头发把他拉开，海马的脸红得跟醉了一样。他的确是醉了，在这疯狂的情潮中。

游戏着了迷地看着他。

他冲游戏更加得意地笑：

“你、你现在还对我不满意吗，游戏？那你要求我动了……”

受不了，我要受不了了，游戏内心在咆哮，致命，又致命……又愚蠢。  
“我是该夸你适应能力太好了吗，海马君？不过如果是海马君的话我也不会太奇怪了……食髓知味……贪得无厌……”

“我总要把被捉弄的份捉弄回来吧……不赚就算了，我是不会吃亏的……你戏弄我的时候应该做好心理准备……”

有的时候游戏太过喜欢海马这种洋洋得意的、愚蠢的样子了。

“海马君……你真的以为我会怕你……哈，说实话……无论你有多耀武扬威——”  
啪。  
“游、哈啊、游戏——”  
海马的蓝眼睛睁大了，他惊愕地闷哼一声。游戏不仅猛地挺了一下腰，使欲望挺进得更深，他还打了他的屁股。他的脸一下子羞红透了，身体朝前倾斜，及时用手按住了游戏的胸膛。在这种羞耻感里他几乎不敢相信地睁大了双眼：  
“游戏，你、唔嗯、你敢——”  
“——是啊我为什么不敢呢——恶语伤人——”  
啪。

现在节奏交换了，不像他磨洋工一样的节奏，游戏无情地挺腰，把他结结实实地按在刑具上开始刑罚，每一次都磨过前列腺，每一次都更深，把后穴里湿滑黏腻的液体不停地挤出来，

海马被这种过深的抽插插得快疯了。

而且屁股上的炽热疼痛……  
羞耻的是，那点疼痛使得他更硬了，耻度达到了最高开始转向情欲溢出。他从来不知道自己会因为这种事而性欲更加高涨。他甚至没有心思思考自己怎么会有这种倾向……他神情空白，眼神迷茫地看着自己的欲望顶端溢出透明的液体。  
“呜嗯——”  
只对游戏的。他听到他此刻的呻吟淫靡到不可思议的程度。他能看到游戏眼中令他有些惶恐的兴奋。  
啪。  
他能感觉随着游戏的每次拍打，自己的屁股都会淫荡地弹两下，使得游戏控制不住更用力地掰着他的臀瓣抽插进去。  
黏腻的抽插声回响在屋子里，他的脸红透了，说不出话。面对面坐在游戏的欲望上，那种淫靡的表情可以被游戏一览无余。  
游戏着迷地看着他，用力揉捏他的臀瓣。让他自己能够进得更深。  
“哈……哈啊……”  
海马闭了闭眼睛，晃动的视野逐渐被激情的泪水覆盖。  
“你……对我来说就是一个被惯坏的孩子而已……自己还是个当哥哥的呢……木马君那么……那么温柔懂事，你怎么就——这个样子？”  
啪。  
又是一下，他闷哼一声，腰开始发软，没法维持节奏了，他的声调都颤抖了。太累了，太过度了……不仅要用自己颤抖的双腿支撑自己的重量，还要更努力地配合着游戏的抽插，把那粗长的欲望迎进更深的体内，海马快受不了了。那被撑满的胀痛和游戏故意碾过他的前列腺的快感……他的眼角溢出激情的泪水，快要被操高潮了。  
“难以教育，傲慢执拗，不知悔改。你真是个性格恶劣的人啊海马君……你难道不应该接受一点惩罚吗？”  
“呜嗯……！”  
抽搐的阴茎抖动着射出的精液溅到游戏的胸膛甚至脸庞边，游戏用手指抹掉脸上的精液舔了舔。海马睁大眼睛看着他，无力地低声呻吟着。游戏冲他笑，然后放缓抽插的节奏，套弄着海马还在断续射精的阴茎，让他舒适地完成高潮。海马的腿在高潮时不停地抖着，游戏把他放倒在床上，抚弄着他的大腿内侧让他放松。

游戏看着海马躺在他身下那样子，心脏在疯狂地搏动着。

他死死地闭着眼，眉头还微微皱着，他的睫毛还在颤动。情欲的红潮从他的脸庞蔓延到胸膛。那层细密的汗水在他不停地起伏着的胸膛上映出一片微弱的反光。

他看起来淫靡、破碎，却又如此完美，以至于游戏觉得这世界上不应该有第二个人活着看到这幅画面。他以为情欲可以被满足，情欲可以带来欢愉，也许和杏子在一起的时候的确是这样……温暖的欢愉……

而海马……海马简直就是一场灾难，情欲在这里成了要命的深渊，无底洞，不停地溢出黑暗的情绪。他在虚空中与自己的假想敌作对，他想为海马杀人，他快被海马逼疯了。

窗外漂进来的雨带来的潮气，精液的腥膻气息和海马独特的沉香气息融合在一起，游戏深吸几口气，让兴奋得一直在尖叫的大脑缓缓。  
他俯身亲吻海马的乳头，然后轻轻咬了一下。海马轻声呻吟着，游戏顺势抚上他的脸，把汗湿在海马脸边旁的碎发轻轻捋开。  
海马侧着头去蹭他的手掌，亲他的手心。  
游戏闭了闭眼。  
停不了。完全停不了。

他跪在海马的两腿间，把还硬挺的欲望插进海马仍处在高潮余韵里的体内，海马闷哼了一声，没有反抗，稍微配合他把自己的腿张得更开。

他看着游戏，摸着游戏的脸，眼里含着许多话，又好像根本没有任何话。他在享受游戏带给他的这一切。

游戏感觉他的情绪被软化了。

他拉着海马的手亲了亲。

“海马君，这样子才乖……而且不客气地说，我早就想打你了……可恶的是，海马君每一次令我生气之后，过了没一会儿，又看我一眼的时候……那可·怜·巴·巴的那样子……”  
海马半眯着眼，在过度的快感里瞪着游戏。  
他发现游戏不仅做的时候会完全变成兴奋的话唠，而且眼睛也似乎自暴自弃般地一并瞎了。  
是带了怎么样的滤镜，才能看出他海马濑人显得可怜巴巴了啊？他只不过需要事情继续往下走而已……总不能两个人坐在那里干瞪眼一直怄气吧，太浪费时间了……  
虽然每次游戏都会及时给他台阶下就是了。  
想到这里，海马就竭力地挤出一个微笑。  
面对面，游戏当然看到了。  
“很得意是吧……每一次我甚至都会迫切地去原谅你这种恶劣的家伙……我也是没救了……不过想想海马君也真的是……超·悲·惨·的·呢……没有谈过恋爱、连个朋友也没有，正常平等地位社交似乎完全无能……这么伤心的时候也、也只能自己在家自闭造AI……还把自己搞成了脆弱的抑郁症……真是太惨了海马君……是不是，嗯？”  
“呜嗯……”  
可恶，游戏这个家伙……这种疯狂抽插的时候话还超多，还阴阳怪气……完全没办法反驳……  
他本来应该生气地板起脸的，但是他所有的这些疑似缺点的东西被游戏用宠溺的语调说出来的时候，全都变味了，他抓住游戏的手，游戏自然而然地和他十指相扣。  
“我不陪着你你又要怎么办呢？和空气生气，不停谴责自己吗？真的是不能停止一刻担心啊……这样想着，我又放弃生气了……然后只能悲叹，我，武藤游戏，二十三岁，果然直到现在我还是只能扮演温柔的妈妈桑的角色……我要像带孩子一样照顾任性无敌的海马君多久才行啊……真是的……海马濑人，二十三岁，心理年龄活像十三岁……是不是，嗯？我得让着你，哄着你，你才能乖乖地坐在那里好好地活着……不去要死要活地糟蹋你和我的生活……我的海马君……”  
他的低声喘息就没停过，他喉咙哑得发痛。游戏把他的两条腿拉得更开，摆弄他就像兴致勃勃地摆弄一个玩具一样，他迟早在游戏手下被拆散。他的身体早就被快感麻痹到不行了，全靠游戏有力的手臂钳着他的腰维持稳定。他模糊的视线看着身上的男人。  
“游、游戏……”  
刚开始想要游戏完全尽兴的想法完全消失了，甚至说现在脑子里什么想法也没有了，空白一片的脑子里只有游戏用力的抽插，和他再度沉甸甸地压在自己的腹部的欲望。  
“我要……”  
他本能地去摸自己。  
游戏的节奏非常稳定……但是……太稳定了……太……令人难以忍受了。好想射，欲望节节攀升点燃全身，却离顶点仍有距离，需要触碰……需要抚慰……  
“不行啊……这次……”  
海马恼怒地低吼了一声，因为游戏按住了他的手不让他自慰。  
他拼命地后仰，想大口呼吸以缓解大脑的缺氧，他艰难地看着游戏。  
游戏俯视着他的角度显出一丝无情：“就……就这么为我高潮吧，海马君。你能做到的……”  
“你会习惯的……”  
听到这句可怕的话，海马崩溃地闭了闭眼。  
“游、游戏……”  
通常只要他用有放软迹象的声音这么喊游戏的名字，游戏就会让他得到他所需要的一切，无论他是否说出来，无论他自己是否意识到自己其实想要。

但不是这次。  
不是在游戏漫不经心地摩擦着他的前列腺，不停地戏弄他却又在他想要攀上巅峰的时候收手，让那可怕的如同过电一样的快感一波又一波席卷他全身并使他因此发出不像样呻吟的时刻。  
只有游戏允许，他才能解脱。他心甘情愿接受这种规则，甚至是他迫切地为自己制定了这个规则，迫切地对游戏敞开了权限。  
游戏……

如果是这么温柔的人，如果是游戏的话……求他也没什么……海马此刻满心都是对游戏的信任和渴求。

“游戏……我……”  
声音更嘶哑了，接近啜泣的、哀求意味更明显的声音。  
游戏咽了咽。  
犯规了……海马君……  
他咬紧牙关，钳住他的细腰开始提速，抽插得又快又重。  
即使他放开海马的手海马也没有敢去自慰。游戏头上的青筋都有点暴起来了。此刻他只知道一定要像打上标记一样彻底占有海马。海马紧闭着眼，随着游戏节奏的加快，他的大腿在高潮来临前不停地抽搐和颤抖。  
“游、游戏——”  
不行了……他真的已经撑不下去了。  
他试图忍耐，真的，试图尽最大努力满足游戏越来越膨胀的占有欲，但是他真的忍不了了。快感逼得他眼前开始星星点点地发黑，他几乎认为自己在这压抑的高潮前夕中失去了意识有几秒钟。无法维持理智了，连游戏的节奏也快跟不上，只知道那根又粗又热又硬的肉棒还在不停地折磨他，肆意进入他的身体内部，带出之前将要溢出的精液和体液，淫靡黏腻的声音使他的脸红透了。  
他只是没学会怎么求饶得更好听一些，不然他在这种时候什么都能说给游戏听。  
“游戏……”  
他那被情欲煎熬着、皱着眉头低喘的样子让游戏感觉心跳过快，几乎到控制不住要爆裂的程度了。他死死地看着海马那失神的淫荡表情。  
真是的，虽然就知道真到这时候海马是说不出什么好听的求饶话的，但是只是一声声地喊着他的名字他就完全舍不得了……  
感觉海马的腿已经抖得不成样子了，游戏把他的两条腿松开，放缓动作，用一只手握着海马翘起抵在胃部的欲望套弄着。  
海马的脑子已经逐渐成了一团浆糊，理智全被游戏的一下又一下的套弄和抽插从脑子里挤出去了，整个身体疯狂地与游戏共鸣着愉悦，这感觉太好了——他几乎——  
“叫我的名字。”  
“游、游戏……啊啊——”  
“海马君……”  
他皱着眉头，第三次达到了高潮，游戏伏在他身上嘶吼着，紧随其后也射在他体内。他们的泪水和汗水混在一起模糊了视线。  
游戏抽出来的时候，他稍微不满地轻哼了一声。  
海马软在床上感觉自己都能和床化在一起了，腿还在不停地颤抖，游戏爱怜地抚摸着他的腰侧，海马颤抖地揽住游戏的背，两个人缠在一起静静地平息呼吸。  
“海马君……”  
“爱”那几个音节在舌尖打了好几个转，可是他连说爱都觉得浅薄。  
他看着在他身下的这副躯体，白皙，性感，却满是被掠夺的印记。AI留下的伤痕，还有青眼白龙的标记，值得铭记的东西他都刻在身上，如此极端。  
“你太破碎了……海马君，都快被瓜分殆尽，留给我的都没剩下多少了……怎么办才好呢……”  
“……”  
海马的脸上空白了好几秒，他咬紧了牙关，逐渐凝聚起意识瞪着游戏银白色的发顶，嗤笑了一声，他把游戏的头按在自己的心口。  
“再听听，还有什么剩下的……你这家伙……别再假装温柔了……”  
游戏就眯了眼笑，凑过来吻他的锁骨和乳头，听着他心脏的搏动。  
“……能拿走的……全拿走，杀了我……命给你了，剩下这点全给你了，全部……”  
游戏睁大眼睛。  
身底下这个男人……真是能豁出去给他命，也能要了他的命。  
“……你说的。”  
游戏直起身，眼睛亮闪闪地看着他。  
海马冲他笑：“我说的。”  
————————————————  
别做了吧我都肾亏了……  
————————————————  
疯狂的情潮逐渐褪去。  
在游戏准备起身的时候，海马拉住了他。  
游戏立刻停住动作：“只是想去帮你端杯水。”  
他凑过来亲了海马的额头一下。海马立刻感觉好多了。  
倒不是说被游戏抱会让他觉得怎么样，而是做完之后海马感觉自己非常脆弱。  
被一个男人打开身体，灌满精液，虚弱地趴在那里，后穴胀痛地鼓动着，仿佛游戏的欲望还在不停地抽插……  
整个人就像打了一场败仗一样，丢盔弃甲的甜蜜失败。甜蜜，却依旧是失败。总之心理从极度兴奋的高度慢慢降下来的感觉不太好受。  
他不想自己就这样被丢在那里，只能选择拉住游戏。  
“会……”  
“什么？”  
游戏坐在床边，稍稍俯身，用手指拨了拨海马潮湿的刘海，让他美丽的蓝眼睛露出来。屋子里已经非常暗了，不知道是傍晚几时，雨变得更加温和，但一直没停。  
“会改变你对我的看法吗？”海马冲他虚弱地笑了笑。  
游戏惊讶地睁大了眼睛，看着海马，开始他没理解海马的意思。  
“像是这样……”海马舔了舔发干的嘴唇，撇开了目光。  
“不，”游戏马上回应道：“不会的，海马君……”  
“再喊一遍。”  
“蜜糖小宝贝？”游戏冲他笑。  
海马翻了个白眼：“再喊一遍。”  
“濑人……”  
海马微笑了一下，闭上眼睛。  
游戏就坐在那里，侧着身一遍一遍地梳理海马的头发。就只是换了称呼，竟然有一种亲密到令他感到羞怯的感觉……也太奇妙了，明明刚才怎样羞耻的事都做过了。  
“你在我身下舒展开来，你信任我……濑人……我不知道有什么能比这更好的了……”  
游戏试图找回他的甜言蜜语，花言巧语，找回他自认的聒噪，毕竟在这些日子里，每次看到海马露出他不知道的一面，他就满心欢喜，控制不住自己就开始说很多口不对心的话。  
现在，无论怎么样，说点什么。让他能更加安心更加舒适一点。  
“这不可耻。这是一份宝贵的礼物。我……嗯……希望我拆礼物的时候足够小心。”  
海马再度扭过来看着他，嗤笑了一声：“是简直快把我毁了的珍稀程度，游戏……我居然会有一天为自己变成猎物而感到愉悦……不可思议……”  
他凑过来紧紧地抱住游戏的腰，把自己的头搁在他的腿上。总之是想和他偎依在一起：“你值得最好的礼物，我告诉过你了。”  
素、素直……游戏的心要化了。  
虽然海马看起来真的很累，但是游戏还是说了：  
“我现在抱你去洗个热水澡，好吗？”  
还是有点担心，毕竟做的时候没有关窗户，就算是盛夏的雨还是带着些凉气。  
“再等一下……”  
“……还好吗？”  
“不太好。”  
真的不太好，浑身像被汽车碾过一样，快散了，他却又从来没有像此刻一样觉得自己完整过。  
“不过……游戏……”海马的声音嘶哑，他睁开眼睛，看向窗外：“如果你在这里的话，就还好。”  
游戏看着海马，一时间一句话也说不出来。  
他现在如此脆弱，却又如此赤诚，所有那些名声地位标签以及做过的事受过的指责得到的赞叹……通通，全部都被摘下来，现在躺在那里的他，海马濑人，只是一个……和自己喜欢的人赤裸相对的人。  
我得记着他这样子，游戏着迷地盯着他。  
这样无论他以后怎么惹我生气，我都会原谅他。  
我得记着他说的话，他说他需要我。  
“……我在这里，我在你身边。”  
从来没有一刻，他觉得自己像现在这样想要变强、变得更好过。  
他是随遇而安的，没有什么宏图大志、只想随心所欲地生活着的那种人。  
一直以来，他不吝啬于帮助身边的人，他愿意提供温暖，为朋友牺牲一切。  
但现在，他感觉到一股强烈的想要变好的欲望，他希望能保护海马，他希望自己能为海马变得更好，变得真正自信，而不是虚浮的伪装。他要和海马一起走到路的尽头，他要成为海马的王。  
那股暖意变得更为强大，直到能够温暖了他自己。  
像这样子拉着海马的手，他就期待一起迈出新的一步。  
在内心深处那道遗留长达六年的缺口在此刻，在这个潮热的夏日雨天，在海马的身边，真正地有了愈合的迹象。他们在潮湿又闷热的季节窝在一起，在远离世俗的私密空间里窃窃私语，互相抚摸头发和肩膀，交换亲吻，交换心意，没有比这更好更值得铭记的一刻了。


	7. 虚假的一家之主

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *一吨ooc，一吨感叹号。木马重度ooc。我ooc没有基本法的，请注意……
> 
> *如果姐妹你手指一划拉看到可怕的进度条而感到头皮发麻的话，请不要犹豫去看另一篇过渡吧！！因为不论这段怎么写，对于他们回到kc后的日常都是没影响的。（那你只写一句话“他们回了kc并且过上了幸福快乐的生活”不就完了吗？？？【不行！！！
> 
> *这一切都是基于生命的空杯来写的，一直苦大仇深和一直软软糯糯什么的，改变一下也好吧。
> 
> *……尽管文章本体里也有一处很不合理的地方。我不得不眯起眼睛把我自己写的东西再看几遍哈哈哈……当时只是激情产粮没有考虑到木马的问题，现在得费很大劲填木马这个坑了。
> 
> *要回kc总要先解决一下海马兄弟的问题。主要是“我是你世界上唯一剩下的血亲了！你不要我帮忙，要一个外人帮忙，就算那个外人是救了你多少次狗命的游戏……再怎么说也过分了吧喂！”的这种愤怒。
> 
> *这种愤怒是我造成的……因为我觉得人心情差和钻牛角尖的时候就算是最亲近的人也没法改变，解铃还须系铃人，只有那个关键的人能改变了吧。所以才写了海马拒接木马电话这种行为。
> 
> *所以海马挨这么一顿喷都是我的错……
> 
> *木马针对的是海马不信任他的行为，而不是在针对游戏。
> 
> *我喜欢动画组原创的蕾贝卡，我需要蕾贝卡保持平衡，不然三人的修罗场就太病态了……
> 
> *下面的表海日常要和法赛一起写，因为中间有个交点。而且表海不出意外甜过头之后双死Best End了，想问一下几个看表海的姐妹能不能接受，不能的话还能改一下。
> 
> ===========================

“待会儿要出去走走吗？”

正在夹着那块厚蛋烧发呆的海马抬起头看着对面的游戏。

游戏对他笑：“一天都心不在焉啊，濑人。”

海马眨了眨眼，咬了一口：“咸。”

“是么……总觉得味道不浓郁的话不够过瘾呢。”

海马点了点头，没说什么。

游戏咬着筷子看着海马。

之前他已经用好多次失败证明了，当海马濑人不想说话的时候还在直接问他“怎么了”是最蠢的做法。

别说会不会回答这种事了……他会眯起眼直接毒舌，根本不讲道理地开始言语攻击一脸懵逼的游戏。

虽然游戏不觉得现在的海马还会那样做，但是……

海马吃完了那块厚蛋烧才发现游戏一直在看着他发呆：“怎么了，游戏？”

“濑人会做饭吗？”

海马顿了一下：“你想吃什么？”

“真的啊？真的会吗？”游戏开心地笑了一下：“那我要好好想想……嗯……怎么考验你比较好呢……”

“这种照着菜谱按部就班的事情没有什么难度。”海马戳了一下自己的餐盘。“什么都可以做得到。”

“那什么事情才有难度？”

“……”

“告诉我吧，”游戏温和地微笑了一下：“之前我以为凶巴巴根本不讲道理的濑人令人头痛，现在我发现比起这个，沉默寡言的濑人好像更让我担心一点……”

海马闻言抬头看着他。

他看了一会儿，没说话，游戏睁大眼睛，挑了下眉毛。

“待会儿出去走走吧，也没什么大不了的。”

——————————————————

“游戏，你还是高中生吗？”

游戏充耳不闻，反正手是拉到了。海马凉滑纤长的指节摸起来好舒服。

虽然海马抱怨了一下，但总是没抽开，他虚握着游戏的手，任他揉捏着自己的指节。

“沿这条路再走十五分钟就可以看见海了，听说今天还有烟火活动，旁边的几所高校联谊什么的。”游戏高兴地说道：“我来到这里也还没真正去过海边，今天能一起去真好啊。”

“没怎么看过。”海马的声音闷闷的，心不在焉：“明明应该主打海产，却在这边建了一个造纸厂……污染导致这边的海产品没有D市受好评，于是偷运到其他不知情的地方卖高价。”

“轻松一点，稍微也想点好的方面吧，濑人。”游戏捏了一下他的大拇指根。

海马不置可否。

夏天无论是多晚，总有虫鸣，总觉得不寂寞，温热的氛围让人松懈。

越往海边走，人流越多，嘈杂，热闹，能看到远处不断的焰火。约会的情侣们、带着小孩子的父母还有远道而来的观光客……

“诶，真好~”游戏拉着海马的手晃了两下。海马看了他一眼，表情也放松了一些。

这时候一群哄闹的小孩子从前面的人流中分开一条道路。

“你抓不到我的！”

一个男孩举着网兜边朝后看边跑，他的小妹妹甩着鼻涕踉踉跄跄地跟在后面。

“等等我呀！”

海马本能就想松开手让小孩子过去，游戏稍微用力捏住他的指节，把交握的手抬了起来。

小男孩和他的妹妹从中间穿了过去，咯咯地笑着闹着跑走了。

海马看了一眼游戏。

“拉住了就别分开了，这样想的。”游戏看着焰火：“你觉得呢？”

当他再看向海马，海马撇开目光，于是游戏笑了笑：

“达成共识？”

海马稍微用力地握住了游戏的手。

“共识。”

他们沿着商业街走到尽头，人声疏落的地方，停在栏杆处看着黑蓝色的海和天幕，听着海潮的闷响。

“濑人，能问你一个问题吗？”

“问。”

“你……呃……这么说吧，濑人你现在的身家值多少钱呢？”

海马愣了一下，他轻声反问了一句：

“什么？”

“咳……”游戏冲他眨了眨眼睛：“就是那个……多少钱能买下你？”

“告诉我你在和我开玩笑，游戏，”海马轻笑了一声：“你想买下我？”

“嗯……”游戏挠了挠脸颊，如果事情能够商量的话也就不用以这种方式挑明了啊。

“通过不停地和那些蠢蛋比赛争取奖金？游戏，你三个月比赛的奖金加起来有超过一个Kc杯冠军的收入吗？三分之二都不到。而那还只是Kc卡牌游戏的百分之三投入。”

游戏噎了一下，看着他：

“诶，这么说濑人你一直关注我吗？”

海马撇过头去：

“我关注比赛。我关注冠军。而你一直是冠军。”

游戏的嘴角就咧得很大。

“等量代换一下，我想我说的也没错。啊，我突然觉得很开心，你知道，我也一直有挂念着你。”

海马微微咧了一下嘴角。

“之前我……”游戏顿了一下，低头用鞋子蹭了一下地面。“之前我觉得……我是想得很简单的。”

“什么想得很简单？”海马稍稍绷起了精神。“说明白一点。”

“之前我是不会想要干涉你回去的……”

海马渐渐收起微笑。

游戏只能靠观察他的反应，试探着来：“但你看起来好像因为要回去这件事很担忧的样子，我不是不愿意去……你……濑人你自己真的没有问题吗？”

“很明显吗？”

“有点，这两天濑人你都很沉默啊。”

“我平时话很多吗。”

游戏叹了一口气。

尽管嘴硬反驳吧。

“……”

看着游戏无奈的表情，海马控制不住地微笑了一下。

“什么，”游戏微微睁大了眼睛，捏了一下海马的手：“你是在偷偷取笑担忧着你的我吗？”

海马摇了摇头。

“我……”

游戏收敛了一下表情。

“我离开Kc有段时间了……”

“嗯。”

“我……我不知道，”海马咬了一下牙：“我只是不知道我能不能做到像之前那样……”

游戏感觉海马开始不自觉地用力抓握着他的手，游戏的心也有点揪着难受的感觉。

“所以刚才就说了……问怎么样才能买下濑人你啊，”游戏故作轻松地笑道：“把海马集团总裁关在我的小屋子里……就我这半个月来看，濑人你也是蛮好养活的啊。”

海马勉强笑了一下，撇过头去：“……先是躲在AI后面，再是躲在你后面，哼，真有勇气。”

游戏顿了一下，不想让海马沉浸在不愉快的回忆里，于是岔开话题，轻松地说：

“那濑人意思是只允许你包养我，不能我包养你吗？以防你没有注意到……我也是个交税要交到七位数的男人了啊……”

“了不起，但还不够好。”

游戏就眯起眼睛看着海潮笑。

“是是，没有人能比濑人还厉害~”

海马没有扭头，只是用余光偷看游戏。

有时候游戏就是有带着可爱的笑容把一句本来可以很嘲讽的话说得真诚无比、让他怀疑不了的能力。

沉默了一会儿，海马深吸一口气，看回海潮，认真地说：

“游戏，你以后会和我一起……过得很好的。”

游戏的大拇指安抚性地在他的手背上滑了滑：“我不怀疑。”

“不是，我是说……除了物质之外的东西。蕾贝卡和木马在一起，她现在是海马集团的首席技术工程师，她会帮助实现你的……”海马的表情柔和了：“梦想，做出最好的游戏。”

游戏睁大了眼睛：“哇……？！蕾贝卡？！她和木马君在一起？我们要一起生活吗？”

海马点了点头：“你会快速适应一切的，而且我们即将……”

“什么？”游戏越来越有兴趣了，他兴奋地看着海马。

海马就又不说了，也看着他。

游戏噎了一下，晃了晃他们拉着的手，眯了眼笑：“快告诉我吧，濑人。”

“告诉我你想和我回去。”

海马眯起眼睛，表情变得冷硬。

“我想。”游戏毫不畏惧地直视着他。

“你不是在骗我，不是在迁就我。你要到我家里去，和我一起生活，不论发生什么。”

有一瞬间游戏觉得他似乎变回了之前冷硬傲慢的样子。

但是现在，不能说完全了解海马，至少是了解到了海马这种人为了确认一件非常在乎的事，会选择伪装起来，反复试探多少次这一点。

他不会厌烦的，在给海马提供安全感这种事情上。

“我想。这是我发自内心的想法。我忍受不了和你再分开。照顾你似乎成为了一种令我上瘾的事情，以至于一想到再把你交给别人，心里就非常不放心……所以无论什么样的生活我都能适应！嗯！”

游戏握了握拳。

海马目光灼灼地盯着他，然后笑了：

“那我，总得比武藤游戏更有勇气一点吧。”

游戏眨了眨眼睛。

“什——么——为什么要在这种时刻用对比法啊……！”

——————————————————————

远远地坐在车里看着kc大厦前的木马时，游戏就不由得发出一声惊叹。

在电视上看到木马和在现实里还是略微有点区别的。

他现在应该比他还要高了，但还是比海马矮一些。那不怒自威的神情、干练的短发和白色西装把他武装得就像另一个无坚不摧的海马。

无论有没有人问过他愿不愿意，他都完美地接手了海马集团三年。在高高的位置上坐得稳若泰山，没有给其他觊觎海马集团的人一丝一毫的机会。

海马有一个好弟弟，木马有一个好哥哥。

游戏有时候也会想可能这就是刻在血统里的东西吧，生来就应该成为精英的那类人。

“你一定很为木马君骄傲，濑人。”他喃喃地说。

海马坐在他旁边没有说话。

“濑人？”

海马一早上起来都是沉默的。

他知道他要面对什么，而游戏不太知道，只好轻轻地拉了一下他的指头。

海马攥紧了他的手。

木马抱着臂，看着游戏和海马一起走过来的时候，他面无表情。

其实有一瞬间他很想转头就走的。

很好啊，太好了，大哥，你现在看起来不错。

我很高兴的。

木马嗤笑了一声，对海马说出的第一句话使得游戏以为他自己听错了。

“所以……你终究还是没死啊，哥哥。”

海马认真地看着木马，缓缓地点了点头。

————————————————————

“你研发部的人我都清理在这里了。因为他们对我而言没什么用处，现在推行DL的话，需要的已经不是虚拟技术了。”木马平淡地说。

海马没说什么，推门进去。

“……”

游戏惊讶地看着大厅里的人们。这个大厅不算小，然而依旧黑压压的，大概塞了几十个人，他们有些人甚至需要共用一台电脑。大厅中央有一台巨大的虚拟成像机，没有运行。

“这是……？”

这么多人挤在这里……办公吗？

听到声响，他们站起来向海马和木马颔首。

游戏大眼掠过，皱起了眉头，那些起来向海马颔首的人低垂的眉目里多半是愤恨。

“看看这群人的眼神……我哥哥是个凡事亲力亲为的独裁者呢。”木马平淡地说：“我们海马集团旗下也不是只有决斗怪兽一种游戏的。但其他的？没有给他过审，就连这些游戏出个小活动都不允许。产品逐渐失去活力，和我的哥哥一样……”

游戏惊讶地看着海马。

“所以你觉得他的这批人过得怎么样？如果我哥哥不庇护他们，而他们对我即将上线的DL没有帮助的话，当然要被像垃圾一样清理在这里了。我不是白白坐在这个位置上的……你觉得他们会怎么想我的哥哥，游戏，想我那因为你丢下一切一走了之的哥哥？”

海马一言不发地看着参差不齐地站起来向他颔首的那群人，游戏担忧地看着他。

—————————————————

游戏有一种感觉，木马不是在冲海马发泄，而是在冲他发泄。

只是他没有明说而已。

在一路的考察过后，在木马不断地讽刺之下，海马都保持着令游戏不安的沉默。唯一的话语是过问了技术部的人员更换情况。

进了顶楼办公室关上门的时候，游戏终于忍不住了：

“木马君！你稍微有一点过分了！”

“说什么呢，游戏。你也看到了……坐在那里的是我哥哥，全世界的海马集团有五千人拜他为王，他提供给他们报酬，保证他们的生活，手握着他们的未来。他能就那么丢下一切一走了之吗？你以为他是谁，他是你的同学吗？哈！”

木马手插着兜，向后夸张地仰了一下：

“他是一个王，游戏……统领着遍布全世界五千人的王，从自己的王座上落跑的国王！”

“……”海马攥紧拳头，低头盯着桌子。

“上一次他那样做的时候，别提他自己失去保护危在旦夕，我也被贝卡斯绑走了，海马集团差点被夺走，一切都差点毁了！你救了他，你为什么还要再毁了他？你不明白吗？国王是应该被绑在王座上的！”

游戏开始生气了。

“木马君……！你也应该体谅一下濑人他……”

“你懂什么，游戏！”

木马握紧了拳头，狠狠地敲在桌子上，发出了一声令人心惊的闷响：

“我不体谅我的哥哥？！你怎么敢有这种想法呢？你根本什么都不明白，你以为我哥哥独自一人在我看不到的地方受罪，我会比他好过一丝一毫吗？”

“但你现在在让他很难过，木马君，我不记得你以前是这样的！”

海马只是沉默地看着桌面，听着他们的争吵。

“我最后的体谅和尊重，就是没有滥用权力，没有像抓一个犯人一样把我的哥哥绑回来！”

游戏震惊地睁大了眼睛看着木马，而木马自始至终都在瞪着海马。

他的眼睛虽然发红却没有泪水，他的表情冷硬，嘴唇紧抿。他清楚自己在说什么，不是情绪上头的气话。

“木马君，你怎么能有这种——”

“我怎么能？你告诉我我不能吗？他都快在那里把他自己折磨死了，游戏，而我却只能被拒在一千公里以外的电话彼端……你知道这是什么感觉吗，你当然不知道，你没有道理知道，你不知道我有多尊重他，我敬爱他，我相信他！”

木马瞪了游戏一眼，接着转向海马。

“他不知道，但是你应该知道，不是吗？我给你打了多少电话，派了多少医生都被你拒之门外？我要强行把你拉出来吗？我要强迫你自己做自己不喜欢的事吗？我不会那样，但是你至少让我见你一面吧？！你连见我都不想！”

海马放在办公桌上的手都在抖，一句话也说不出来。

游戏想要碰他的手也被他打开了。

他嘴唇颤抖着，却什么都说不出来。

“我最后的尊重，就是相信你还是那个把我从地狱带到天堂的大哥。而你呢？你是不是觉得我还会像小时候那样，依旧乖乖地等着你回来，没有一丝一毫怨言？在你自私地做了这一切……在你这样把我推开之后？哥哥，你看看我，我是木马，你在这个世界上唯一可以相信的人！是游戏伤了你的心，不是我！你还要这样伤我的心吗？你要敷衍我，推开我，就当做我们不是血亲，就当做我们只是兄弟，是吗？！”

木马大喘一口气，通红的眼睛直直地盯着海马。

“不是啊……你是我的兄长，是我的父亲和母亲，是我血肉里没法隔断的一部分，是我在这个世界上最后可以信任的人……哈，我以为这种感觉一直是共通的……”

“……”

游戏沉默着。

这些痛苦的质问，完全不是他能插嘴的。

他只能紧紧地抓着海马的手。

海马闭了闭眼，抬起头看着木马，没有说话。

木马对他悲哀地微笑：

“你以为你的痛苦只属于你自己吗？你真自私……哥哥，我从来没有觉得你这样自私过……从来都是，我所有的警告，担忧，阻拦，从来没有一次你有认真对待的。为了你自己的目标可以拼上一切，为了你的宿敌能把自己逼疯……但你有没有考虑过我的感受？”

“在你无所不能的时候你没有想过要依靠我，在你受伤的时候也不会选择依靠我，是吗？你看看我！我都长这么大了！我替你接手了你的一切！我做的不够好吗？！你要推开我多久？！”

海马咽了咽。

他必须直面这种痛苦，因为他知道木马比他更痛苦，这都是他造成的。

“我在问你话！”

“木马君，”游戏咬了咬牙，还是选择了干涉：“如果你对我有怨愤，应该冲我来，濑人他现在确实不适合——”

“冲你来，游戏？”木马一直抱着的手臂松开了，强力地挥动了一下：“我该找你报仇吗，游戏？我该把你牵涉进来吗？我该恨你夺走了我的哥哥吗？”

好吧，一切都算在他头上，没什么问题。

“如果你愿意，你可以恨我！但别指望我会放手！”

海马愣愣地看着游戏。

木马噎了一下，更加生气了：“恨你有什么用……恨你？别太自以为是了，我不会恨你的。我很明白，这本来就是我们兄弟的问题，这是大哥自己的选择，我们对这一点心知肚明，尽管……”

“尽管……？”游戏皱起了眉头。

海马猛地睁大了眼睛。

别说了。

“我们确实考虑并付出实践过……” 

“木马……关于这一点……别说了……”海马艰难地开口。

“怎么了？”游戏向海马看去。

海马只是握紧着拳头低垂着头。

“……？”

木马看着海马。哥哥他没说吗？

到底怎么了，要说什么？游戏心里一沉。

“你们不是……”木马松开了抱着的手臂。

“到底是怎么了，木马君，你们考虑过什么？”

“……”

海马完全没有声音了。

木马没有说话，海马更没法开口，在这尴尬的沉默里游戏的目光来回游移在海马兄弟间。

如果刚才木马所说的是海马应该背负的责任，游戏可以认同，他可以陪着海马一起共渡难关。

但现在又牵涉到他，海马不愿意说什么，还有什么没有告诉他的？

“我哥哥在知道阿图姆离开以后就去了埃及。”

游戏的眼睛猛地睁大了。

不会吧……

“一周之内，他把你们的仪式之地挖了个底朝天，然后……”

木马空手做了一个摇晃的动作。

“一个拼图。”

游戏张了张嘴，但他什么都说不出来。

在阿图姆离开的神圣地方，如果更令他感到不舒服地准确一些，在埋葬阿图姆的坟墓，海马发了疯似得指挥下人去挖千年积木碎片的样子……

你怎么能……

“那些埃及人告诉我们，埃及信奉逝者尤其是神明可以转生，但是需要祭献肉体……你相信这种事吗，游戏？恨你，杀了你就能解决问题，你以为我们没考虑过吗？”

游戏后退一步。

木马嗤笑了一下，几乎像是一个惨笑。

“大费周章，我们花了一周时间大费周章地找到了每一个碎片，工人们在一堆残渣里怨气冲天。哥哥把自己关在屋子里又拼了一天，我不记得他多久没睡过，人几天不睡觉会死，游戏，你知道吗？你应该看看我哥哥的样子……像个鬼一样……”

我可以想象……游戏咽了咽。

“然后我问哥哥，所以我们是要杀掉游戏吗？”

办公室内一片死寂。

游戏没有感觉生气，没有感觉后怕，他只是……他只是感觉复杂。

他看着海马，脑海一片空白。

所以……是说曾经想要杀掉我来换回阿图姆吗，濑人……

海马感受到他的目光，抬起头看了他一眼。

那眼神几乎是绝望的。

游戏想说的话全被截住了，他立刻闭上嘴，绕过桌子，想抓住海马的肩膀，告诉他没关系的他只是想问清楚。

海马猛地躲开了，他推开游戏，踉跄地跑了出去。

“濑人！”

游戏刚准备追，木马的话使他停住了脚步。

“他没有。感谢他吧，你才能活到现在。我们那个时候没有把你牵涉进来，游戏，我们没有选择相信那种荒谬的事，没有选择杀了你，尽管那是多么轻易的事情……所以现在你也没有资格干涉我们兄弟的事。”

“有一点你说错了，木马君。”

游戏看着木马，这么近看起来，他也过得不好，长时间熬夜导致的眼睛浮肿，消瘦，只有眼睛是咄咄逼人的亮，游戏算是发现了，这两兄弟在折磨自己上都有一种特殊的天赋，他以为木马会比海马至少坦诚一点的。

“现在濑人的事也是我的事了，我不会退缩的。”

木马面无表情地看着他：

“我哥哥隐瞒最重要的一点……他曾经想过要你死，为了唤回阿图姆，你不在乎？你最好想清楚。”

呃……也不是一次两次了。

“我不在乎，真的不在乎。我只在乎他能不能放过自己。”

游戏摇了摇头，对木马无奈地微笑了一下，然后追了出去。

木马看着空荡荡的办公室。

“很好……哈……多好啊……”

他摇摇晃晃地走过来，坐在刚才海马坐着的boss椅上，捂住了脸。

“现在只有我是个恶人了。”

————————————————————

“欢迎回来~Set——呜哇——！”

正好走过廊厅的蕾贝卡被像一阵狂风一样冲过去的海马蹭了个趔趄，后面赶上来的游戏用手扶了她一下，也像一阵风一样追了过去：

“抱歉蕾贝卡！”

端着自制曲奇的蕾贝卡耸了耸肩，冲旁边的女仆扬了扬下巴：

“去，替我给Mokuba拨个电话，唉，我也得安慰一下我的小甜心。”

女仆点了点头，去了旁厅。

——————————————————

“我不会在浴室自杀的，我没事。”海马干巴巴地说，“现在，出去，我要洗个澡。”

游戏的眼睛睁大了。

吓死人了啊，上来就是自杀的表述，不跟进来真的会出事啊。

是说要全副西装地洗个热水澡吗。他看着水流逐渐浸湿海马的西装。

他的表情里怜悯太明显了，海马几乎被激怒了。

“出去。”

海马咬牙切齿地说。

游戏咽了咽。

可真有勇气……躲在花洒下，怎么样，准备借机偷偷摸摸地哭吗？

游戏看着海马，海马对视了两下便移开视线。

游戏叹了口气，轻声说：“你知道我不会的，但是我想和你谈谈。你保证会对我坦诚，保证对我无话不说的，濑人。”

海马的拳头攥得更紧了。

须臾，他泄了气般地松开，喃喃地说：

“我没有想过要杀了你，游戏。在听到那些谣传的时候，我已经放弃那种想法了。我应该说过了，你不是我的仇人……我怎么能欠两笔同样重的债呢？”

游戏点了点头，看着水流一道道从海马柔顺的发间滑落。

“我只是……我觉得那应该是……可以使你们联系的东西……我只是……连我到了最后也觉得荒谬。怎么可能呢？除非我活到这么大整个世界都在骗我，不然怎么做到让他回来呢？他走了……你亲口告诉我的。他彻底离开了连一撮灰都没有剩下！我该接受现实……但我只是……”

想再见一下，自己花了那么久，跨越了憎恨的门槛，成长成那个样子，想再见他，得到他的认同，证明自己是最好的，重拾自信，攀登更高的人生巅峰。

然后阿图姆只是让他迈进另一个憎恨的门槛而已。

游戏沉默着，看着海马在花洒底下发抖。

“我最后的理智，就是没有相信那些胡言乱语。哈……”海马惨笑了一下，用手狠狠地抓了一把头发：“根本毫无逻辑，疯了么？没有一丝一毫的可能性……就算是心理医生都不会把一个人剖开来去研究另一面吧……我想象不出来操作方法，想不出来理论支撑……我会肆意用你的生命去做这种实验吗？我……”

海马垂着头看着自己的双手，水流从他的脸颊旁滑落。他的话语显得模糊不清。

“再做一次杀人犯……？还是去杀你？我没有这么不堪……我不会的……而且……”

他捂住自己的脸，无力地干笑了一声。

“就算杀了你也无济于事吧……那时候就是这么想的，于是更加清醒地认识到一切都没办法回到和他决斗的那个高塔上了。只是……抱歉……游戏……抱歉……”

游戏沉默着。

“游戏，我不在乎过去的这种事了，我不在乎了那一切了。我只是希望你现在……”

别离开我，因为过去发生的这种可恶的事情。

怎么说得出口呢？

回顾过去他做过的“好事”简直是一桩接着一桩，他都不知道游戏怎么就还能信任他了。也就只有武藤游戏这种傻瓜，就算听到他曾经想要杀死他这种事也还会追着他来照顾他了。

他真的不想失去游戏。

如果他是武藤游戏的话，从一开始他就不会原谅海马濑人，更不会去想要和他做朋友。他没办法接受的就只有这件事而已。

但问题就是，他根本就不是武藤游戏，也不知道武藤游戏在想什么。

——————————————————————

游戏看着他。

海马有时候会承认错误，这不是什么新鲜的事。

当他对别人刻薄评论而被游戏指责时，当他选择了错误的战略而在卡牌游戏里落入下风时，他有时候会承认错误，即使是再不情愿，但当他意识到那是个错误的时候，他会看着游戏的眼睛，承认它。

不像现在，看都不敢看他的这种样子。

这令游戏感到愤怒。

抱歉什么呢？

看着他那个样子，游戏此刻只有一个有点失去理智的想法。

我要是真能为海马君打开冥界的大门就好了。

虽然这样说还是真是有点无礼……但我现在想把另一个我拽出来放在他面前。

真的，现在，立刻。

他们可以决斗到昏天暗地，他们可以就那些还没能在心底彻底释然的东西交谈。但是阿图姆不能带走海马，海马也不能离开他，这就是他唯一认同的方式——让阿图姆完成一个未完的告别。

就这么简单。

给他啊，给他他要的一切。全都给他，让他开心。为什么他不值得开心地生活？

—————————————————

“阿图姆……真的不告诉海马君吗？就算现在，也来得及的……”

“嗯。”阿图姆看着走廊两旁绵延的黑暗：“这家伙最近应该很忙吧。”

“这样真的好吗？”游戏尽量轻微地表示不赞同，“只是发个邮件也没什么难的……”

“如果他来的话……可能会先跟我打起来，然后把一切搞砸。或许我就走不了了。”阿图姆笑了笑，抓住了游戏的肩膀。“但是我得走，伙伴。我得还你一个美好的人生，不能像一个水蛭一样……”

游戏点了点头，欲言又止。

那海马君……他怎么办？

他没问出来，因为他知道阿图姆根本回答不了这个问题。

阿图姆捏了捏他的肩，便离开他，遁入了自己的心室。

他在逃避。

“那么，我该怎么办？”

游戏苦笑着在黑暗的过道里站了一会儿，对面紧闭的门里没有一丝一毫的动静。

他慢慢转身走进自己的心室。

他终究也没选择告诉海马。除了尊重阿图姆的选择之外，那时的他也不认为自己有资格替阿图姆做这个决定。

——————————————————

“总觉得没法坦率说出这种事……也不知道怎样是对怎样是错。”

阿图姆坐在自己心室里的黑暗王座上发愣。

他被封印的年龄也只有十七八岁。年纪轻轻便成为法老王，一直还在与黑暗的缠斗，根本还没有学会怎么处理好这种关系和感情。

他也不太会告别。

上一次发生这种事，是他用了自己的全部的记忆和生命与他的人民和国家告别。

他的告别总是跨越生死，总是太过沉重，令人太难承受。

“所以……还是轻松一点比较好吧……海马，你说呢？”

他用右手托着下巴，把玩着左手的积木。

忘记一切的日子里他和伙伴在一起过得很轻松。他看到海马艰难的过往，也希望他能够在以后过得轻松一些。

他以为海马也是这种人，那种聪明到会把伤口交给时间的人，学会享受生活的人。

他只是忘记了海马有多执着有多不认命。

不论是谁给他安排的，不论到底对他是坏还是好。

他不认。

———————————————————

两个乱七八糟的混蛋。

游戏在心里疯狂diss。

我真是……

他看着海马。

倒了这辈子最愿意倒的一次大霉。

如果海马道歉，应该是为了他不顾世俗阻拦去挖阿图姆的坟、试图惊扰他的安宁而道歉。

说实话，气愤不是没有的，就算那个时候他们没有结成现在这样亲密的关系，海马的这种行为也令他厌恶。

不是因为海马曾经想用他换回阿图姆，而是……

不尊重，实在是对阿图姆太不尊重了。

海马濑人你这个家伙大概一辈子也没学会怎么颔首尊重别人，死者为大不懂吗？不懂吗？阿图姆花了三千年找回属于他的宁静，我一直默默地为他的安宁祈祷。你呢，哈，你直接把他坟挖了……可以，真有你的，海马君，不愧是你，不愧是行动派的海马君。为这件事好好道歉吧，你应该的。

游戏急促地呼吸着，搜刮着刻薄的词语去嘲讽海马。他得在心里彻底骂爽了海马之后再去哄他。

自私的混蛋……

海马这种行为完全就令他感觉震惊，不要说越过层层管束去挖古埃及的遗址了，光是为了决出胜负竟然要惊扰死者的安宁简直就是过分到没话可说了……

任性妄为到没有王法……

海马委顿在那里，完全诠释什么叫一团糟。就是现在这个穿得人模狗样的却一团糟的人，冷酷，没有人性，把别人看作物品，只为满足自己的目的而存在。只要自己想要，就要拼命去争取，不择手段，无论有什么样的道德约束都不在乎……

但是……

在寻找阿图姆这件事上他没有丝毫需要道歉的地方，恰恰相反需要道歉的是阿图姆，游戏承认这一点。

海马他只是不明白……阿图姆需要自由，他已经被枷锁缠得够久了，他需要自由地呼吸，需要享受属于自己的完整生活。

没有人像游戏一样明白这一点，有的时候自由和自我就是比一切都重要。拥有自己的双手，可以自己创造一切，独立，完整的一个个体。阿图姆曾经是一个国王，有千万人趋之若鹜，他有自己的自尊，他不需要仅仅因为自己的存在都要感到歉意。这是没有二魂同体过的人不能理解的事情。

“我接受你的道歉，濑人。”

你应该道歉。

游戏深呼吸了几下。

但你没有必要……这样道歉。

他真的不想把半个月的努力付之东流。

“我能进来吗？”

海马没有回应。

“我能进来吗？”

委顿在地上的样子实在太不适合他了。

“我进来了。”

游戏走过去，让温暖的水流洒在他们两个全副西装的人身上。

“木马君今天对濑人你……有点太苛刻了。”

木马都把他吓到了。

海马攥紧了手。

游戏看着他捏得发白的指节，就去慢慢握住他的手，一点点使他攥紧的手指松开。

海马顿了一下，慢慢顺从地松开了。

游戏一点点抚摸过海马的指节，看着水流滑过他手心里干净利落的纹路。

“你愿意和我谈点别的吗？”

海马没有反应。

“就……只是有点好奇……如果濑人再见到阿图姆，有什么要说的吗？”

海马的脸上一片空白。

“是会说，‘决斗’？”

他轻微地摇了摇头。

这倒使游戏有点意外了。

“‘你这不告而别的混蛋’？”

摇头。

“那濑人你要说什么……如果费劲周章地见到阿图姆，只是看着他的话……也太亏了吧。”

海马茫然地看着他。

“我不知道……游戏，我不知道我该说什么。”他苦笑了一下：“我……只是不知道。”

“……”

“所以事情不就很明白了吗……我从内心深处就知道……”

海马捂住脸。

“见不到就是见不到了。”

“但是，我现在和那时候不一样……我现在根本不在乎了。我只想……你……我只想让你……不要因为这种过去的事情……”

游戏沉默地揉捏着他的手，等着他组织语言。

“别离开我。”海马痛苦地说：“我不想现在失去你。这是我现在在想的最关键的事……我不告诉你是觉得过去发生的事完全没有必要影响到现在……”

游戏点了点头。

“我没关系的……毕竟你没有真的去杀我啊。你没对我下手，反而对你自己下了狠手……真够可以的了……但是……”

游戏顿了一下。

“阿图姆呢，你不需要对他说抱歉吗？你……呃，你挖了他的……”

海马垂着头，低不可闻地说：

“如果你问我的话，游戏，我现在恨他，我一直恨他。”

海马眼里闪过一丝屈辱的恨意，于是看着他的游戏闭了嘴，完全明白了：海马根本没有反省到正确的点上。

他直到现在也只会归罪于阿图姆造成了他此刻难堪的局面，直到此刻还在责怪阿图姆缠着他的生活不放。

阿图姆背上奇怪的锅又增加了。

我不能生气。游戏告诉自己。我不能发脾气。但我知道，在这件事里只有我是对的。他们俩都是错的。

游戏看着他，看了很久。

“你在恨他的时候，还有心思爱我吗？”

海马猛地抬起头，急切地说：“当然！游戏，你要——”

“你恨他的时候也在满心想着他，”游戏摇了摇头打断了他：“那你怎么还能爱我呢？”

海马睁大了眼睛，愣愣地看着他。

能不能拔掉心田里这种憎恨而固执的根须，能不能真正向前走，能够检验这一点的只有我了。游戏咬着牙看着海马，他知道自己的表情多半不会很好看，不知道是紧张，还是愤怒还是什么别的，他感觉自己的五官都皱在一起了，但是他此刻放松不了。

阿图姆只是告诉海马他做错了，却不告诉他如何改正。

当然了，在这个世界上，没有谁需要为谁的人生负责。

现在看着海马，一直陪着海马的也是他，他为海马难过。所以他必须要问出这个答案，不是为了他的嫉妒，而是为了海马自己的释然。

“濑人，我不在乎你想不想要杀我，你看着我……”他捧着海马的脸，花洒的水流把他们倆包在一起。“听我说……抱歉，濑人，真的很抱歉，对不起，不告而别是很差劲的，我不求你原谅阿图姆，但是希望你能——”

“你为什么要道歉，游戏！他不欠我的，你更不欠我的！我说了这都是我自己的问题，我没有理由不恨他！”

海马愤怒地想要挣脱，游戏松开手转而死死地抓着他的双肩，没有说话。

“……”

他们在水流中对峙了好一会儿，海马怒视着他，这就是憎恨的样子，像一头怪物。

游戏闭了一下眼。

“濑人，对他的……姑且算是恨吧，这种炽热的恨，和对我的平淡的爱，只能选一个，你明白吗？我需要给你讲什么园艺知识，告诉你在花园里剔除一种植物的最好方法是种上另一种吗？不论你怎么想，我都只是想让你开启新的生活，好过一点。阿图姆也是这样想的，只不过他的方式不太好……”

游戏的笑容都显得有些悲哀了。

“真的，这句话我说过很多次了，但是你好像总是……”

海马愣住了，他坚硬的带着怒火的表情逐渐软化，眉眼放低，抿着的嘴唇也松开了。

“不太相信我……”

他看着游戏，游戏也看着他，对他微笑。然后他慢慢地抱着游戏，游戏也抱着他。有好一会儿，他们就像是在不断吸收着彼此身上的能量支撑着自己一样。

一阵长时间的沉默之后，海马嘶哑地说：

“我不是不相信你，我只是……”游戏感觉海马揽着他背部的手逐渐用力。“我只是太自负……太过自负以至于难以坦率地接受你的心意……但在这件事情上……”

游戏沉默地听着。

“我说过了，我选你。我选择我的未来。你是我的未来。”

游戏慢慢地咧出一个微笑。

“……那就行了。”

海马松开他，看着他，似乎也是想微笑，似乎又没办法咧起嘴角。

“哎呀……”

看着那双蓝眼睛被泪水模糊的样子，游戏本来想说，还哭呢，还需要亲亲抱抱举高高吗。

直到海马凑过来向他低声说抱歉，吻他的眼角时候，他眨了眨眼，才知道自己也哭了。

——————————————————

晚上的家庭聚餐在海马宅大到吓人、华丽到吓人的主厅举行。

海马背对厅壁坐着。

女仆用手礼貌地隔开了木马、引导游戏坐到右手边第一个座位的时候，游戏惊讶地看着她，女仆垂着眼不敢看他，他看向坐在首位的海马。

海马更是连眼皮都没抬：

“你们都太慢了。”

“Sorry~sorry~来吧亲爱的~”

蕾贝卡扯了一下木马，木马没有甩开她，但也没有坐下。

“怎么了，改朝换代了吗，哥哥。”

“他现在也是这个家的主人了，木马。这并不排除你也是的事实。”

“你让他坐在那里……你说我也是吗，哥哥？”木马语气逐渐变得阴沉。

“武藤游戏应该坐在那里。”海马只是盯着面前的空餐盘平静地说道。

游戏自己已经觉得这顿饭吃不下了，但是他最不想做的就是在这种时刻逃回房间把海马丢在那里。

海马要给他一些他必须接受的东西。

但还是有点尴尬……他现在都不知道看谁，他只能看蕾贝卡。

蕾贝卡对他无奈地眨了眨眼睛。

“没事，游戏少爷。”女仆轻轻按了一下他的肩膀：“请坐。”

“……”

天呐，游戏少爷，少爷，爷……游戏硬着头皮坐下了。

“为什么哥哥你就这么让他坐在那里？他是……”

木马本来想说“他算什么”的。

出于良知他及时打住了。

“给我坐下，木马。你的不满应该是对我的。”

“是，我更对哥哥不满！你不解释吗？”

海马把刀叉又放下，看着木马。

他的表情……是没有表情的，只是平淡。

游戏余光瞥到海马身后的女仆在紧张地捏搓着手指。

“我理解你的不满，木马。你应该不满，我应该赎罪。但是你带蕾贝卡回来的时候我有像这样不尊重她吗？如果你对我不满，你对我说就足够了。而且你已经对我说了一天了……我能接受那一切，因为那是被我自己抛弃的职责……“

海马把刀叉重重地放在盘子里。

‘但这一切和游戏有什么关系？我不能接受的是到了现在你连游戏的名字都不叫！他不是一个物体！”

那清脆的声响让游戏的心都颤了一下。

“你要尊重他，你要像尊重我一样尊重他！”

他这才知道区别。

区别就是，海马在C市的时候，完全没有刻意的威严，他抱怨，吵闹，嘲讽，试图激怒他。但他对他一直是……平等的，他不是海马的下人、弟弟、看护，他只是武藤游戏而已。

以至于游戏都快忘记了本来他和海马的社会地位和背负的东西，是完全完全不平等的。木马在海马集团的时候提醒了他这一点。现在海马的表现也提醒了他这一点。当他作为一家之主坐在那里发火的时候声音压得更低，威吓力十足。海马宅的整个大厅因为海马低沉的怒火陷入了死一样的寂静。

游戏都佩服那帮女佣眼观鼻鼻观心的素养。蕾贝卡挠了挠脸颊，看着面前的晚宴轻不可闻地叹了一口气。

“蕾贝卡没有亏欠过你！而他呢？”

“他·也·没·有。”

海马的声音寒气逼人，带着“立刻停止”的警告意味。

“……”

木马把手插在西装兜里，不自在地摇晃了一下身体，苦笑了一下。

“所以现在，大哥，你要为他冲我发火吗？说真的，他坐在那里又怎么样呢？”

“你让我没有选择，木马。”海马干巴巴地说道：“别这样。”

“哥哥真是……变得迟钝了。问题根本不在于武藤游戏……就算坐在那里的是一张卡片又怎么样呢？你现在终于回来了，带着一个伤害过你的男人，让他坐在我的位置上，你认为我能够轻易接受吗？”

海马痛苦地闭了闭眼。他不想纠缠在这个事情上了。他只会在家里对仆人发火，绝不会对自己的亲人这样发火的。

“你要我怎么道歉你才可以接受……木马？”

他深吸一口气，推开椅子站了起来。

“你要我怎样赔罪？”

他走向木马的时候，游戏看到木马的指节在发抖。

海马在木马面前站定，看着他的弟弟。

“无论怎样我都能够接受，我是做错了，而游戏也费了很大的力气告诉我，一直沉浸在愤怒里有多么害人害己……木马，别恨我，也别恨游戏。你不值得背负这种恨意。这是我的错，对不起。”

木马颤抖地看着海马，说不出一句话。

海马扶住他肩膀的手依旧熟悉和温暖，虽然照顾、庇护了他快十年的人还站在他面前，但木马感觉他已经被夺走了。

他咽了又咽，艰难地说：“我不是要你赔罪，哥哥，我只是……我和蕾贝卡能请来世界上最好的医生给你最好的看护，哥哥觉得不行，一定是他吗？他是专业的吗？他是最好的吗？他把你照顾得很好吗？一定是他吗？”

海马看着木马。

“非他不行。”

游戏的心重重地跳了一下，此刻好像有谁不合时宜地吹了一声口哨他也没有心思去辨认。

“木马，我恳请你——你也必须接受他。因为他是要和我走完接下来的一生的人。”

“Fine……！”

木马咬牙切齿地甩开海马转身踏着重重的步伐走了。

“Mokie！”

蕾贝卡低声喊了他一下，看着木马怒气冲冲的背影，耸了下肩，终究没有去追。

她总得替木马做完他应该做的事。

海马沉默了好一会儿，静静地坐了回去，脸色很差地看着盘子。

须臾，他深呼吸了一下，再度拿起刀叉：

“吃饭。”

大厅里又静默了几秒。

“那，我开动了~”

蕾贝卡尽量欢快地说。

海马点了点头，然后才把身体转向游戏：“随意点，游戏。”

游戏艰难地点了点头，还处在……震惊中。

他们沉默地喝了餐前汤，沉默有点令人不适，但总比争论强得多。

当刀叉的轻微碰撞声响起来的时候，这个夜晚才开始有了点令人想松一口气的实感。

蕾贝卡塞了一口奶酪冷食，犹豫了一下，清了清喉咙：

“Seto……”

“大哥，或者社长。三年没见了，蕾贝卡，我需要提醒你我是谁吗？”

海马的语气里并没有责备。

蕾贝卡撅了撅嘴：“我们美国人不会这样叫自己的兄弟啊……好吧……大哥……这么说你真的和游戏在一起了吗？”

海马看了游戏一眼，游戏点了点头。

于是他的面部柔和下来。

“是的。”

蕾贝卡又吹了一声口哨：“你看起来比之前好太多了，我是没有任何意见的，你知道吧？”

“谢谢你，蕾贝卡。”

游戏感激地看了一眼对面，蕾贝卡冲他眨了眨眼。

海马只是哼了一声：“说的我好像需要你这个小女孩的意见一样。”

游戏和蕾贝卡同时翻白眼。这一幕似乎非常熟悉。

“那……说点别的？其实计划中这也是早晚都要搬到线上的事啊，只是确实操之过急了而已，不过毕竟有特殊原因……”唉，令人头疼的日式家族企业和问题兄弟。蕾贝卡叹了一口气。

“是什么要搬到线上？”

海马看了他一眼：“决斗，游戏，线上决斗。”

海马对他说话的时候眉眼很低，面部放松，很温和。

游戏感觉舒适多了，对他笑：“如果能搬到线上的话，决斗会更加没有限制和容易推广吧，难道不是一件好事吗？”

海马顺其自然地点了点头：“如果各地决斗场的维护费能够忽略的话，当然是好事。但说实话，决斗怪兽VR实体化也没有几年，线上太操之过急的话就难以保证线上和线下的平衡。要知道有一部分建设决斗场的资本还没有完全回收……重要的是通常决斗场地旁边都有海马集团旗下的一些服务企业，餐厅、电玩厅、咖啡厅……这是连锁反应，不能大意。”

海马叉了一块鹅肝，一点点把它在盘子里切成完美的小丁。

他看起来吃的欲望不大，尽管面前的食物都非常精美，游戏有种他不会吃超出自己给他做的晚饭一半的量的感觉。

蕾贝卡补充道：“线上平台还没有建好的时候就开始释放抛弃实体的信息……由于投资者不确定线上系统带来的收益，而线下的一些人数较少的决斗场也开始陆续关闭，连带着那些服务业收益下降，所以海马集团的收益最近就开始缩减了。”

原来是这样啊。游戏觉得这个问题应该是改革初期都会存在的吧：“说不定线上会做得很好呢？”

“那是一定会做好的事，只不过是时间问题。木马稍微有一点冒进。”

“什么啦，”蕾贝卡拿着勺子盛汤羹的手停住了，她皱着眉头说：“不要搞得你好像很置身事外可以随便评价一样，你这个任性的大哥又不知道mokie有多辛苦。这次的推进一定会遇到困难我们都想到应对措施了。另外主要是……也就只有借这样的机会才能让你回来了不是吗？”

“不是。”

海马看着盘子里被切得整整齐齐的鹅肝，淡淡地说。

“我回来，是因为我觉得我可以回来了，在游戏的帮助下。我不会一团糟地回来，把你们和海马集团搞得更糟。”

“emmm……”蕾贝卡耸了耸肩，轻声说：“你可以回来的，你不会把一切变得更糟，还有我们呢，Seto。你应该更信任我和Mokuba。他的愤怒不是没有理由的。”

海马沉默着，这次他没有去纠正蕾贝卡的称呼问题了。

“……这一点也许是我做错了。但我现在不是在责怪木马。他做得很好，像一个勇敢的开阔者一样，没有我的引导也可以……尽管有些鲁莽，我为他骄傲。”

“嘿嘿~”蕾贝卡听到木马被夸奖比她自己被夸奖还开心，海马也不是一个能够轻易接受别人意见的人她当然知道这一点，见好就收最好了：“那当然了，你不知道Mokie成长了多少，我也为他骄傲。”

“我也觉得木马君成长了很多。”游戏赞同地附和道。

海马看了他们一眼，嘴角有一点笑意。

蕾贝卡得到了一点积极的暗示，于是放松地开起了玩笑：

“你知道吗，Mokie比你可爱多了，大哥。”

噗。游戏对着自己的盘子偷笑。

海马瞥了他一眼，点了点头。

“体贴多了~！”

海马点头。

“有责任感多了~！”

海马犹豫了一下，点了点头。

“我的小木马是全世界最好的丈夫了~不像某个——”

“——这一点以后再说吧，昨天回来的时候我拜托你——”

“NO，nonono，”蕾贝卡拿着刀叉俏皮地晃了晃：“现在是家庭时间，可不是工作时间。”

“哼，早晚躲不掉的。”海马嗤笑了一声。“自欺欺人有什么好处吗？”

“当然了，我们美国人只会预支快乐，可没像你们这样蠢到预支痛苦啊。”

噗，这样说真是无礼诶。濑人居然没有发火，不可思议……

游戏看着他们俩的互动，感觉很新奇。

“还有债务。”根本没吃什么东西的海马用餐巾抿了抿嘴。“很美国。鉴于你已经嫁到日本的海马家了，好好考虑你说的话。”

蕾贝卡撅起嘴抱怨的样子实在太可爱了，游戏都忍不住笑了。

“失陪了。我要上楼发一些邮件，游戏，让蕾贝卡陪你一会儿。”

“诶，濑人就没吃什么东西啊……这样好吗？”

游戏有点担心。

“气都气饱了。从我回来，整个集团和木马都在跟我作对，我要好好反思一下这是为什么。”

海马摆了摆手，最后看了游戏一眼，游戏对他微笑了一下，他点了点头，离开了餐桌。

游戏和蕾贝卡一起轻笑了出来。看着海马似乎恢复了一点活力的样子，游戏心情放松多了。

于是他和蕾贝卡边交流边吃东西，听蕾贝卡说自己是怎么被海马集团的小总裁压迫工作的辛酸史（罗曼史）。

“……Mokuba为了拜托我……诶真是的，只要他直接说一句想见我我就会从美国飞过来了啊你们这些日本人真的是……虽然我也不介意接受他那两百万美金的聘金啦哦吼吼吼真是一个小可爱呢——”

“哇，所以你是作为首席技术工程师为木马君工作了三年吗，真了不起诶……”游戏佩服地说。

“那当然了，游戏，你以为要夺取海马集团小少爷的心是这么简单的事嘛，我，全能型的现代女性，在外能帮mokie解决技术难题在内能哄mokie开心，无论是编程还是督查还是做饭什么的本小姐通通在行！但是游戏——”

蕾贝卡的勺子方向一转，指向他：

“我真的很好奇，你用了什么办法抓了那只大的？”

什么……叫……抓了那只大的……

游戏噎了一下，差点没把餐后的甜点冰淇淋笑出来。

“咕——你……你正经一点哈哈哈哈蕾贝卡……什么叫抓啊哈哈哈……”

“喂头发沾到冰淇淋上了啊你，”蕾贝卡笑着说：“真的，昨天看到你们一起回来的时候我下巴都要掉下来了哦，幸好昨天mokie不在家……你应该看看你们看彼此的眼神……从那个时候我就知道无论mokie打算做什么都没用了的啊。”她假装抖了抖鸡皮疙瘩。

“停……停停……不要开玩笑了啊。”游戏红着脸笑着摇了摇头，

“但是，”蕾贝卡稍微认真地说：“mokie的确需要发泄，我希望不论他白天对你们俩说了什么，你都能理解他。而且他会和你道歉的。”

“我没有埋怨他的意思。”游戏点了点头，“我理解的……我只是有点担心濑人……”他不想多说这个，于是转移了换题：“……所以濑人刚才是要拜托你协助他的工作吗？”

“噗，哈·哈·哈，说到这个……感到荣幸吧游戏！”蕾贝卡毫不客气地指着他：“你将要接受Kc门下第一工程师的指导了，快拜谢我！有机会能够折磨自己年少时的初恋对象，太美妙了。你落到我手里了，亲爱的，别指望我会放松要求。”

游戏睁大了眼睛，然后想起来了。

啊，不应该意外的，海马和他说过的。

“最好的游戏？你是想做出最好的游戏是吧，”蕾贝卡笑眯眯地说：“这种诉求可真是又模糊又天真呢！那之后的日子里你可要好好听本小姐的话咯。Kc有最好的资源，而我是最好的老师，如果你做出的游戏不像话的话，我不仅没法跟小少爷交差，也简直没法面对昨天那个对我鞠了一躬拜托我的大少爷呢。”

“……”

游戏渐渐收了笑意：

“我不会辜负你们的。”

“哈……无论过了多长时间，我都还是很喜欢你这种有必须要守护的东西时露出的坚定眼神，游戏，放轻松点，没有任何好怕的东西……在我们的帮助下，一切都会很轻松的。说到底我们也都是喜欢游戏的人~双关语哦~”蕾贝卡对他真心实意地笑：“我想那两个混蛋兄弟都忘了说这句最重要的话……”

“欢迎来到海马家，尽情享受你的新生活吧。”

游戏看着她，一股温暖的感觉从内心生发出来，让他难以控制自己的微笑：“我会的。”

————————————————————————————

“不要紧吗……木马君。”

“木马会跟你道歉的，”海马拨弄了一下游戏的头发，让它从自己的鼻尖扫开：“他是个好孩子，不像我。”

“濑人，我……”

其实游戏想说，我根本不在乎别人怎么想我。

“我也对木马君没有怨言，希望你明白。”

海马点了点头，低声地说：

“但是这是你应得的东西，游戏。什么都不会改变这一点，我向你许诺过。首先是地位，接着是人脉，资源，你的道路我会为你铺平。你想做的任何事情我都可以帮你实现……只是现在，我稍微有点累了。早点睡觉吧，明天有一堆仗要打。”

“喵嗷。”

游戏还没来得及说话，momo在他们中间发出了一声细微的梦呓。

“我没想过你会养一只猫。”游戏微笑着抚摸了它一下。

“关于我，你没想过很多事情，游戏，你现在有机会一一探索了。”

海马的声音低沉，轻柔，完全卸下重担那种放松，游戏看着他在昏暗的光线下变得成深蓝色的眼睛，情不自禁地凑过去吻他。海马自然而然地拿额头贴着他。

“那就太好了，濑人……晚安。”

“晚安。”

———————————————————————

越是真切地踏入海马的生活，游戏越发现一些很不可思议的事情。

比如海马养了一只名叫momo的白色的斯芬克斯猫（是说平时很多场合要穿正装养带太多毛的不太好），并和这只猫相处得很好。

比如海马也会开玩笑（不是说他对海马开玩笑很意外，是他对海马开玩笑的对象很意外，居然是对momo……）。

比如那个傲慢无礼、狂傲不可一世的海马濑人，即使是在他自己最脆弱最痛苦的时候，也会勇敢地践行诺言、挺身维护他心爱的人，这种不可思议却又令他毫不意外的事。

======================================

*游戏也ooc，他的ooc在这（一通废话，反正姐妹你都看到这里了那就再看一点吧哈哈哈哈）↓

说实话看到剧场版他试图忘记阿图姆还觉得挺惊讶的，也因此觉得游戏其实很坚强很现实，是那种无论怎样都不会愿意惊扰逝者的沉默守护者。

所以我写出那句气话，什么把阿图姆拽出来的时候我自己都笑了……游戏可能愿意自己死掉也不愿意惊扰他。

最后他自己没办法击败蓝神的时候也没有试图依靠和呼唤阿图姆，只是认为成长到现在也不能拯救世界而对大家感到很抱歉。他简直是坚强到我不可置信的地步。

这比那时候的海马强太多了。看到这个剧情我都以为他们俩剧本拿反了……更合理的难道不是：游戏心里还念着阿图姆，而海马对刚击败了他的表君说“游戏加油吧不要放弃我们的未来就靠你了我相信你”吗。

官方为了突出海马他对阿图姆的执念这个塑造……其实在和表君打那一战那个环扣里还套着他那一幕体现得就够了。他刚被表君打败之后是微笑的，那时候就释然了，应该就是准备坦然承认表君的实力了才愿意和他联手打蓝神的。

要么就是我对人物设定的理解是一坨屎（确信，是很大程度上【我也不觉得把海马写疯了的我好到哪去了……只是我个人喜欢慢慢舔伤口治愈的过程……

开始入坑我就因为这个“呼唤他”疯狂吃暗海，后来觉得暗海简直太惨了全他妈是刀我实在是泣不成声。暗海不是不合理它只是太悲了！！！“阿图姆可能永远都会为了拯救世界而来，却永远不会为了海马而来”什么的真是够了不要再戳刀了阴阳两隔真不是开玩笑的！所以直接去吃法赛不香吗？？？不香吗？？？至少赛特被策反的时候阿图姆还会急火攻心地喊“赛特不要走”、打成一锅粥了还知道先去救赛特呢！

咳跑偏了，总之，我喜欢这样坚强独立的表君，这样阿图姆离开才能放心，整部DM主角的成长才完整，应该看到他的改变而不是总把他当躲在阿图姆身后没有丝毫成长的女主……？

*木马的“尼萨玛”是真的难处理……海马在打诺亚的时候自称的是阿尼？……这？怎么写？

哥哥？（emm力度不够

兄长？（？？脑海一秒浮现关公对刘备抱拳，是在拍什么战国片吗

哥哥大人？（好别扭

大哥？（勉强吧…

*木马更是一个倒霉孩子，完全就是为了给海马洗白而存在的。木马不应该只是这样。他们是相依为命的兄弟，鉴于两个人是相依为命的孤儿，而一直照顾着他的海马的性格很偏激，木马也不会好到哪里去吧……

这只是按正常情况推理得出的结论，就更别提游戏王本身混乱的设定……漫画和动漫组的分歧——导致木马分裂为朝日的病娇兄控木马和DM的软萌欧豆豆木马两个完全不同的物种了。但是木马是真的拼……能把Kc的关键钥匙吞了也不交给贝卡斯，俩兄弟都是狠人- -……


End file.
